Beauvillage Chronicles : Episode 1 Rumors
by HarpieKing07
Summary: Mom, Pop and Buba have to leave for a week, Lola and Chichi have to remain. Strange things however start to happen in Beauvillage. A detective from Megacity comes snooping around. And to make matters worse, something seems to be wrong with Chichi.
1. Prolouge

**Beauvillage Chronicles**

**Episode 1: Rumors  
><strong>**Prolouge**

Ages:_ Chichi, Phil, April : 14  
>Lola, Billy, Lily: 17<br>_

_Three years have past since the last time we´ve seen our favourite eco-family. A few things have changed since then as life in Beauvillage goes on. The Hubbubs have finaly decided to call a truce with Mom, Pop and Buba much to everyone´s suprise and in some cases even relief. Mainly because the fact, that Billy started to date Lola. Beth who has a sort of respect toward´s her son´s decision (and also took a liking to Lola) all but pushed her husband Titus AKA the Nr.1 Tofu hater of Beauvillage into this truce. Titus, who was at first heavily against the idea has surprisingly loosened up and gets along with them quite well. Although they still have their small differences it seems that the Tofu-Hubbub truce is unbreakable. Nowadays it is a pretty common sight to see Pop and Titus in the garden having anotherone of their leisurely chats. Lola and Billy coundn´t be happier that their parents are acting their age ( most of the time anyways). They have been going steady for two years now and seem to grow closer eachday. Since they began dating Billy found himself chaught in just about every little thing the Tofus participate in. That also meant spending more time with Chichi, Phil, April and Lily, even after the elder trio moved up to high school. Chichi and Phil started to discover their talents for electronics and machinery and they always find something to tinker with. With Chichi´s inventive skills and Phil´s insight into computers the two make a powerfull combination when anything concerning technology is involved ( to Pop´s delight and Mom´s exasperation). Pop is also known to help them from time to time along with his friend and colleuge Ralph. April and Lily have grown to be close friends as well, both being hopeless romantics and both unsuccessful in their quest for love – Lily still unable to find her Mr. Right and April still hoping that Chichi will notice her as more than just a friend (even with both Lily and Lola´s help). At times their little gang is also joined in by Donaldo and Misty Dawn, when they arrive to visit the Tofus. Since their first visit they have been in contact with Lola and Chichi and they visit eachother on occasion. Don and Chichi also started to listen to underground music giving their older sisters headaches. That and their seemingly neverending infatuation with Gzorbials and just about any hit videogame, that gets released every year. But Lola and Chichi´s situation has improved greatly in the last few years. The attitude of the other people has changed a bit and they were no longer labeled as wierdos. Though Nick, Tex and Archie (known as the Brainless Wonders) along with Cherie, Chris and Nina sometimes, still make their frequent jabs, the embarrassments are not as bad like before and they no longer happen so often, provided Mom, Pop and Buba don´t stage another eccentric demonstration. But there still is and always will be something to squabble about and its completly certain, that The Tofus and their friends will always be chaught in the middle of anything that goes down in Beauvillage. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

A new day is starting in Beauvillage and the Tofu household is at an uproar. Mom, Pop and Buba are running around the house franticly packing items into their bags and suitcases. As Lola came down and headed for the kitchen, Pop rushed from the living room and crashed into her sending both to the ground and the opened suitcase fell on the floor not a second later spilling its entire contents.

„Oh, good morning Lola. I´m sorry." he said as he got up and helped her to her feet.

„Its ok Pop, but what´s the rush?" she asked while he hurriedly placed everything back in the case.

„Well we have to leave as soon as possible if we want to make the N.E.M. on time. We´re almost packed but I can´t seem to find my report on the Air pollution in Megacity."

As Lola opened the refregirator to pick up something for breakfast, she giggled. There it was, right next to the groceries. No surpise there. Taking it out she handed it to Pop, who smiled and went back to the living room, no doubt searching for anything else that may have been forgotten or misplaced. Lola only shook her head and began preparing her breakfast. As far as Buba said, they got a call yesterday from one of their friends a member of _Enviro-protection leauge_: a small ecology organization composed out of people pretty much like them. Over a year ago they visited Beauvillage when the mayor wanted to agree to opening a new chemical plant in Beauvillage. After a series of useless protests, Chichi, Billy and Phil somehow exposed the truth behind the deal, and the chemoplant idea was scrapped. Now however their friends have secured them places no this year´s N.E.M. – National Ecology Meeting, eventhough it was last minute. As far as they told, its the biggest Ecology meeting in the country and its said, that even some politicians are attending. That really got to Pop and Mom. „A chance to make some BIG canges at last." they said. This however means a BIG deal for Lola and Chichi. Since the N.E.M. will be on for five days and apparently its a day´s drive just to get there, they will return on Sunday. Since today (Monday) is also the start of the new school year, both teens have to stay at home, which of course is any teenager´s dream- the house to themselfs for an entire week. Which is another treat for Lola, since she only got back from her vacation with the Hubbubs yesterday.

This summer was a bit special. The gang decided to take a small break from eachother and everyone spent the entire August somewhere else. Lily went to visit her aunt in France, April went into Mexico with her parents, Phil was with his cousins in Little Lake Town and Lola was invited to a vacation in Egypt with the Hubbubs – which was a great surprise to both her and Billy. They were even given a room _together_. It still amazed them both, that Beth and Titus trusted them _that_ much. Nothing major happened of course, but still...  
>Chichi however accepted Donaldo´s offer and spent most of the summer in Megacity. More time, than anyone else from the gang. He set out in the first days of July and returned only a week ago. Everyone else returned yesterday, so today they will all regroup after school. And since the Tofu household is empty for the week, chances are some party or celebration will turn up.<p>

Lola was already thinking of the opportunities while eating when Mom and Buba entered the kitchen together with Curly and Suzie. Both the goat and the sheep scrambled to her side, to which Lola smiled and stroke both their heads.

„I know. I missed you too." she giggled. She looked at Buba and Mom, and noticed that Mom was nearly floating on air. Buba however looked a bit worried.

„ Lola please make sure to have something cooked up. And take care of Suzie, Cracker and Curly." she freted.

„Of course Buba, you don´t need to worry." Buba though also happy about the N.E.M. wasn´t too wild about leaving the house, her precious pets and her grandchildren alone for the entire week. She had a small chat with Lola as she got back yesterday and expressed her worries for Chichi. It seems that Chichi was not well. According to Buba, he was looking pale and tired eversince he returned from Megacity a week ago. Though insisting that nothing was wrong with him neither Buba or Mom or Dad are buying it and were getting pretty worried. Lola wouldn´t know. When she got back yesterday evening, her brother was already in his room asleep.

„ And don´t let Curly go anywhere near Beth´s cabbages. Remember what happened last time."

„Yes Buba." came the monotone reply followed up by a eyeroll.

Buba looked like she wanted to say more but was interupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Lola looked smilingly at the stairs. Over the past month she missed her baby brother more than she would care to admit. Sure enough Chichi came into the kitchen still yawning. He certainly looked extremly tired. His blonde hair, shoulder long was sticking up at all possible directions, he was pale and had circles under his eyes. However when he saw Lola his face broke into a wide smile.

„ Good morning. Nice to see you back Sis." he said as he gently embraced her as she got up to meet him. Lola broke the hug but held him at his shoulders examining him up and down.

„ Chichi, you look horrible. Are you ok?" she said worriedly. It appeared even worse than Buba described. Chichi only smiled.

„I´m fine Lola, I´ve just had trouble sleeping lately." he said as he stepped away and headed for the refregirator to fix himself some breakfast.  
>„This is not good Chichi. You are looking worse by the day. Something has to be done about this. You should see April´s parents at the clinic." Buba said as Chichi sat down and started eating his breakfast.<p>

„No need Buba. I´m fine." he said weakly as he quickly ate. In a moment he was done, he placed his empty plate in the sink, grabbed his school bag and got up.  
>„ I have to hurry or I´m gonna be late." Chichi exchanged hugs and goodbyes with Mom and Buba and headed out for the door.<p>

„Enjoy your stay at the meeting and I´m really looking forward to all the BIG changes you will undoubtably make. Bye everyone." his ussual cheek was still there but the fatiuge was still present. He wawed and he left closing the door behind him. A moment´s silence followed during whichtime Mom, Buba and Lola looked at eachother, all wondering what in the world could be wrong with the youngest Tofu.

„I´ll look after him." said Lola quietly not only trying to calm down her mother and grandmother but also making a silent promise to herself.

...

Lily was placing the last of her things into her schoolbag. She was kinda looking forward to returning back to school. Her time in Paris was fun, but it didn´t end up all that well. On her first week there she met a boy named Leon and she really felt it was true love.

„_Well, another romance bit the dust._" she thought sadly. He turned out to be a comlete jerk, who was just showing off to his friends. Well, now that she´s back she´ll have _her_ friends to help her snap out of it, at the very least. Brushing her long brown hair she was pondering how the others spent August. Well, she would find out soon and she was pretty certain that the boys will surely think of something to keep her mind off Leon, until the heartbreak passes like always. She said goodbye to her parents, who were just enjoying their breakfast and headed out the door. Walking down the familiar path to the bus stop, she was broken out of her thoughts by a horn as she was on the cross-road. A **car horn **to be exact. Whipping her head to the side she spotted a bright blue van, just in time to jump off the road. The van sped by her, speeding way over the speed limit and it rapidly turned on the next turn and out of sight.

„**Who** on earth was that maniac?" she grumbled as she got up from the ground. Her bag however opened and her schoolbooks, plus various other items were on the ground. Growling she hurriedly started to pick up everything that fell.

„What a way to start the day." she grumbled. She has to pick everything up before the bus arrives or she´ll be late for the very first day of school. People, that were passing on the street were obviously in too much of a _hurry_ to help her.

„Hey need some help?" said a familiar voice. Lily looked up to see a familiar younger boy dressed in khaki shorts and a pale yellow t-shirt, who was leaning down to pick up one of her books and handing it to her smilingly. Lily´s frown instantly turned into a smile.

„Phil! Well yes, I would need help, the bus will arrive soon. How you´ve been? How was Little Lake Town?" Phil only shrugged while passing her another book.

„It was ok. I had fun with my cousins, swimming everyday and all. The only problem was, that I couldn´t access the internet on my laptop." Lily giggled shaking her head.

„It really _would_ be a miracle, if someone could keep you away from computers for more than a day." grabbing the last item – her pencase, she got up again with Phil following suit.

Eversince she started to hang out with him and Chichi more often, she became very good friends with both of them. She got used to their little projects, schemes and became to know their love for technology. And though Phil has in her opinion a bit of an obsession on computers, he was a true friend and could be really helpfull at times.  
>„<em>Like now for instance<em>." she thought as she was viewing him. He grew a bit over the summer, though still relatively small for his age, but he was now less than a head shorter than her. His short spiky light-red hair remained pretty much the same ( in contrast to his best friend, who started to let his hair grow longer for a while now), so did the freckles and the same smile as always. Even the habit of scrathing the back of his head when embarrassed didn´t change.

„Well, I can´t help it." he said sheepishly as they began walking to the bus stop.

„When did you get back? How was France anyway?" Lily´s face saddened instantly and Phil´s eyes narrowed.

„Uh-oh. What happened?" he inquired but Lily only shook her head.

„I don´t want to talk about it right now Phil. I´ll tell you later maybe." was her sad reply.

Phil just shrugged but thought about it. There was only one situation that makes her this sad and unwilling to speak about something.  
>„<em>Oh great. Looks like another idiot broke her heart.<em>" he thought. Over the time they became better friends Phil noticed, that Lily seems to have a habit for being unlucky in love. Always being attracted to some moron, always the same result. It´s probably a good thing, that she learned to pick herself up and move on in a short time after it happens. It angers him however. He hates seeing one of his friends so down over someone who probably isn´t worth it in the first place. He snapped back to reality upon hearing her voice.

„Anyway I only came back yesterday in the afternoon. I called Lola, but Buba said that she´ll be back around evening. I bet she and Billy got a better tan than me being in Egypt and all. I can´t wait to hear the details." her voice cheerfull again. Phil smiled and nodded.

„I´m curious as well. I got back the day before yesterday. I went after Chichi yesterday, but Mom and Pop Tofu told me, he left in the morning. They also looked a bit strange. Like they were worried or something. I tried calling him, but he left his famous teddy bear phone at home." Lily giggled at the thought of Chichi´s phone.  
>After all these years he still carries his own hand-made mobile phone, which he masked as a teddy bear to keep it a secret from his parents.<p>

„He really should either get a new one or hide it into something else. It really doesn´t look all that good for a boy his age to be carrying around a teddy bear." Phil only nodded smilingly again.

„Well he _did_ say something making a new one. I can´t wait to see, what he´ll hide it in." he wanted to say something more but something chaught his attention.

Lily also stopped walking and looked in the way Phil was looking at. A man was walking in the direction of the Tofu house. He was tall, he wore black pants and a long gray coat. He had short black hair and wore blue sunglasses. Phil and Lily wathced from accross the street as the man stopped at the gate. He started to look around and suddenly he reached into his pocket, took out a small notepad and started to write on it. Suddenly Cracker´s crowing was heared in the distance and the man jumped, and started to run down the street. Phil and Lily looked at eachother and simultaniously asked the same question.

„ Who was **that**?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

April was also walking to school, thinking about her summer. The trip to Mexico was fun and interesting. Just like the first time she and her parents were there, when they were taking Amor home. But overall she was glad to be back home. She missed the others especially a certain blonde boy. In Mexico she had a small make-over. She let her hair grow a bit longer, tied it into a cassual ponytail, got a pretty nice tan and replaced her glasses with contacts.

„_I can´t wait to see Chichi´s reaction. This year I WILL get him to fall in love with me, no matter what it takes._" she swore to herself.

„April? Is that _you_?" she heared someone say. As she turned to the direction of the voice she saw her three classmates – Mia, Chloe and Emily, all staring at her in complete awe. Grinning inwardly, she greeted them. They were her friends both inside and outside of class for years and eventhough she ussualy hangs out with Chichi, Phil, Lily, Lola and Billy, she also spends time with them. Mia, the blonde – haired girl, who was the unofficial leader of the trio just shook her head unbelievingly.

„Well, _someone_ changed over the summer." she stated, and there was a trace of dissaproval in her voice. _She_ was the one, who got all the admiring looks from boys in her class ( except two certain boys – one being the object of April´s and another of _her _affections), and for some reason she was feeling threatened all of a sudden.

„You look nice April, the contacts work for you I see." Emily, dark red - haired girl said analyticly. She was the tallest of the girls in the class, even taller than some of the boys and she was the soft – spoken voice of reason in the trio. There was a squeal and the last of the three – the brown haired girl named Chloe launched herself on April and chaught her in a bear-hug.

„April you look _magnificent_. I really missed you over these last two weeks, you _have_ to tell us how was Mexico." she spoke very fast, while she proceeded to hug April, who returned it with excitement. Out of the three Chloe was the most fun-loving and cheerfull one, she was also the one, who she was on the best terms with.

„I missed you guys too, and as for Mexico that can wait, but first tell me how were you three doing, while I was away" April said as Chloe let her go and all of them continued to walk towards the school.

„Well not much was going on since last week, but two weeks ago you really missed something big." Chloe said and April looked at the three curiously. Emily nodded.

„A new music club opened in Megacity and parties were going on for the entire week. Most of the people in our school went to those parties at least once."

„I was four times." Mia said smugly, to which both Emily and Chloe groaned.

„You know, not everyone gets as much pocket-money as you, Mia." said Chloe dissaprovingly. Everyone in her class knew that her parents had better paid jobs than most in Beauvillage (therefore Mia had much more pocket-money to spare), but she didn´t have to rub it in all the time. Sure, the parties were fun, but the tickets to the parties as well as the bus tickets sumed up to quite a lot, not to mention that not everyone´s parents were wild about the idea of a party in the big town. Mia growled at that.

„They weren´t _that_ expensive if Tofu was there all the time." she said and Emily and Chloe were surprised. April however knew, that Chichi spent most of the summer in Megacity.

„I thought he was only there on Friday. For the _Jumpers_ concert." said Chloe and April rolled her eyes. Of course, _The Jumpers_ is Chichi´s most favourite band. „_Makes sense he would be there. Can NOT understand what he sees in that band. But... he must´ve been on cloud nine for days after._" she thought to herself with a giggle.

„According to what the local girls were telling me, he was there every damn night from the grand opening on Monday to Sunday. And they should know. they were going on and on about him." said Mia angerly. She was the only girl in the class who was not on friendly terms with Chichi, in fact she positively _hated_ him. The idea of the city girls going all gaga over him infuriated her. April froze a bit. „_Oh please don´t tell me, he found someone in Megacity._" She felt almost heartbroken.

„So... they were interested in Chichi?" she asked slowly. Mia growled in responce.

„Sure as hell they were. In fact one of them said that she would go for him if not for the _company_ he keeps." Chloe, April and Emily looked at her.

„What company?" they asked almost as one.

„Apparently the blonde _soy brain_ made friends with the most infamous person in Megacity. So that kept all the girls away from him." she answered. Chloe and Emily looked at eachother, but April fixed Mia a glare.  
>„I TOLD you not to call him that! He´s my friend." she growled and Mia glared back on her. The two remaining girls held their breath. Looks like it was time for another Mia-April argument, like always when Mia insulted Chichi. Though they didn´t like it and definitely didn´t approve of it, they always did everything they could to stay out of it.<p>

„Why NOT? He´s a complete wierdo. Everyone knows you have a crush on him except him and Phil, because they always get busy with some crackpot project. Not to mention that _family_ of his. I can´t understand why you´re friends with someone like that." she said, facing April and crossing her arms.

„He´s not a wierdo and neither is his family. The Tofus are actually very cool, which you would know if you ever took the time to know them." now April crossed her arms too.

„There´s nothing cool about that Eco-freak family." Mia growled and approached April.

„Oh really? If you ask me Ecology is something _all_ of us should do a little. And maybe all that expensive stuff you always brag about isn´t all there it is to life." she also started approaching Mia, ready for a fight. Emily and Chloe also moved closer. It would not be the first time, that verbal fighting turned to a physical one and the two wanted to stop it this time. However before another word could be said, a bright blue van passed them. It went so fast their hair went flying. They all turned their heads in the direction it went and saw that it stopped before the schoolyard, tires sqealing in the process. The passenger door opened and out jumped a tall, blonde haired boy, who was wearing purple shorts, a red sleeveless vest and a black shirt. On his hands there were black wristbands. As he was taking his schoolbag out of the van the girls stared, not believing that _this_ could be him. Slowly April´s face broke into a joyfull smile.

„CHICHI."

...

„For God´s sake Miles, you could´ve killed someone. I said I was in a hurry, but not _that_ much." the blonde boy said to his companion, who was currently sitting behind the steering wheel. He was a tall man in his twenties. He had fair black hair, wore a sleeveless blue jean vest, matching jean shorts, white shirt and white wristbands. He had black sunglasses on his eyes and a toothpick in his mouth.

„Ah, you worry too much Chich. You know time is money and money is _greed_." he responded jovially and rubbed his hands at his last word (which was his most favourite one) grinning like a madman.

„And a car accident is a car accident. You´ll kill yourself one of these days. Or in the least, mess up the motor - _once again_." said Chichi heavily emphasizing the last two words as he opened the door, jumped out of the van and took his schoolbag.

„Don´t say that. This van is immortal and so am I." Miles responded with a grin and a thumbs-up. Chichi chuckled and shook his head while surpressing a yawn.

„Well, if you say so. Anyway, call me when you get it. I´ll need it very badly in a day or two. Good luck getting it by the way." he said as he threw his bag over the shoulder. Miles only grinned at his younger friend.

„Hey, you know me... when I say I´ll get something, I´ll get it without fail. _Illegaly_ if I have to." he said with a laugh. Chichi also laughed weakly but sported a slightly tense look on his face.

„I really hope it doesn´t come to that. Don´t want a repeat of what happened on the _Jumpers_ concert. Do you realize we almost didn´t get to see it, all because of your merchandise." he said fixing the older male with a glare. Miles looked a bit sheepish.

„Hey I said I´m gonna find out, who snitched. If not for that we would have no trouble at all. God help whoever it was. I don´t like snitching anymore than being chased by that dumbfuck Wiseman." he said with a pout. Chichi only nodded.

„We have to be careful. He almost chaught us that night and you _know_ my parents are NOT supposed to know about this."

„Yeah our secret would be out easily. But don´t worry. You are here and Wiseman is in Megacity. There´s no way he knows." Chichi looked skeptically.

„Let´s hope so. But if someone snitched on us there, they could very well do that _here_." Miles looked thoughtfull.

„Right. Well I´ll look into it. I´ll call you, when I´ll get it. In the meantime Chich, you´d better take it easy. Looks like it´s starting to get to you." he said as Chichi yawned again.

„I know what I´m doing Miles, trust me. Thanks for now and see you later." he answered. As Miles nodded, Chichi closed the door, and a second later the van zoomed away, turning sharply at the next turn with a loud tire-screech and out of sight. Chichi only looked on, pressed his palm against his cheek and slowly shook his head.

„60 in second gear. Great oneness protect that poor van." he said to himself weakly. Suddenly he found himself almost slamed to the ground as someone had thrown themselfs on him from behind in a hug. He turned and saw a black haired girl. He turned and broke the hug but still held the girl by her shoulders.

„Hey what´s the big... A... April? Is that you?" he stamered recodnizing her, she nodded blushingly not looking into his eyes.

„Hi Chichi." she said almost shyly as she returned her gaze to his face. But as she looked at him her happy expression turnes to one of near horror.

„Wow April... you look ..." started Chichi but April cut him off, her hands quickly went to his cheeks.

„Nevermind how _I_ look. What happened to you? Are you sick?" she fretted and noticed that Chichi didn´t object to it like he ussualy does. He just smiled tiredly and shook his head.

„No April. I just haven´t been getting much sleep lately. Otherwise I´m just fine." he said as he placed his hands on top of hers. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

„Well Tofu, you look _nice_." the two heared a third voice say smugly. Mia, Emily and Chloe reached them. Mia was looking at Chichi with a certain look of pleasure. April turned back to Mia and the glare was once more in place.

„What happened to you anyway?" asked Mia in a voice, which made it clear, that she only wants to hear the answer to have a laugh.

„Nothing that concerns _you_, Mia. Now I suggest, we all get to class, before the bell rings." he said as though that were the end of the conversation. Mia opened her mouth to reply but suddenly the schoolbell rang, signaling the time for class. Chichi quickly grabbed April´s hand.

„Come on April, let´s get inside before Starchy gets on our case. Wouldn´t want to get detention on the first day of school." he murmured as he and April ran to the classroom, with the three girls hot on their heels.

...

„_What could be wrong with him?_" was the only thing Lola thought about for the most of the lesson. Her teacher decided, that the first lesson after the summer break should be spent a bit leisurely, especially since the class´ minds were still on summer holidays, and allowed them to have silent talks with eachother (as long as they were quiet), even joining in some of the conversations genuiely interested in some of the destinations his pupils have visited over the summer. Lola however wasn´t paying any attention to any of the conversations. She was trying to make some sence of what she saw at breakfast.

„_Buba said, that he was looking worse by the day eversince he returned from Megacity a week ago. What could it be...?_" she thought trying to figure out what was going on with her brother.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality by a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked up and saw her boyfriend standing over her, smiling fondly.

„The lesson is over you know. You don´t have to sit here all day." he said good-naturedly. Sure enough, tha classroom was empty. Everyone already moved to the other classroom for the next lesson. And she didn´t even notice. She blushed, stood up and picked her bag.

„Sorry Billy, must´ve zoned out for a bit." she said sheepishly. Billy only chuckled and shook his head as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

„What in the world were you thinking of that intensely?" he asked curiously.

„Could it be, that since the _elders_ (a.k.a. Mom, Pop and Buba) are out for the entire week, you are already thinking of some way to get Chichi to clear out too?" he grinned mischievously, and Lola´s blush was back with a vengance.

„No, you perv." she chuckled and smacked him on the arm affectionatly, but stopped and turned to Billy and took his other hand too.

„But I heared from Buba, that Chichi picked up a habit of going to bed early, so _something_ could be arranged." she said slyly and it was Billy´s turn to blush.

„Well... I suppose I _could_ sneak out of the house..." he said slowly grinning once more as he moved his face closer to hers. He had to admit he got a bit spoiled on her during the two weeks they were sharing a room. True to their promise to his parents, they haven´t done anything intimate, but no one ever said anything about embracing eachother in their sleep. And as he found out, sharing a bed with her was a powerfully addictive experience. One which he would be more than happy to repeat, the sooner the better.

„Missing me in your bed already Billy?" she asked almost innocently also moving closer to him. He raised an eyebrown in responce.

„Do I have to answer that question?" he asked huskily moving even closer, her smile growing even more.

„Love you." she sighed inches away from his lips.

„, !" a loud voice called and the two jumped away from eachother. There´s only ONE person in the entire high school, who could scream like _that_. Sure enough, it was – their history professor, and _the_ most strict professor in the school. Lola often told Chichi, that she´d make Mrs. Starchy look almost nice.

„This is a _school_, not a love hotel! The bell rang a minute ago! In the classroom NOW!" she roared and both Lola and Billy swiftly entered the classroom before they could get detention.

The eyes of everyone in class were on them, but neither of the couple cared at the moment.

„Old hag." growled Billy as he closed the door.

„Forget it Billy. It´s not worth getting detention." she said as they made their way to their desks.

„Looks like you two had a close call. Morter´s voice was heared all the way here." said Lily as Lola sat next to her, while Billy sat in the desk behind them next to their classmate Joe.

„That probably explains the looks." said Joe stating the obvious, however Billy and Lola now realized, that the entire class is staring at them, both getting sly or smug looks from some, and even angry looks from a few others (in Lola´s case, Cheri). Both looked at eachother, their faces bright red.

...

As soon as Starchy´s lesson was over, everyone in Chichi´s class went out to the schoolyard to enjoy the still sunny weather. Everyone of course started to chat about their summer and the Megacity parties were a hot topic.

„And the party on friday was the coolest." said one of the boys, to general agreement of the group.

„Yeah, we were there too. Went on all night long."said Archie.

„The only eyesore in there was that stupid concert down on the first floor." added Nick and a couple of people nodded. Many didn´t like the band that played there or the fans that went to the concert – mostly because of their _alternative_ look. Phil looked at Chichi expecting him to oppose Nick on this. Chichi already told him about the concert, so he knew that Chichi must´ve been present, not to mention Chichi always stood up for his favourite band. However Chichi was only sitting on the stairs with a spaced out look, apparently uninterested in the conversation.

„Yeah if not for that _concert_, the police would never have come there." said Mia and once again most of the group nodded.

„Police? What were they doing there?" asked April. Chichi didn´t tell her about that, when she asked about the concert.

„They were searching for something. Wonder what they were looking for." said Chloe.

„Drugs possibly." replied Oliver thoughtfully.

„Rumor was, that there were some brought to the concert. When I asked some of the people on Saturday, they even told me, that the police were chasing someone across the halls, but they escaped." he finished and there was a moment of silence.

„Chichi, you should know. You were at the concert at the time right?" asked Emily and everyone turned in his direction. For a second everyone thought, that he didn´t pay any attention to the question or the conversation. He seemed spaced out, apparently thinking about something else. He slowly looked back at the group and shrugged.

„Yeah I was there. As to what they were looking for, I don´t have the slightest idea. They didn´t tell us anything." he replied lazily.

„Ha. Knew it. It had to be drugs." exclaimed Nick in triumph. Oliver remained thoughfull, Chloe unconvinced, Phil and April curious and Chichi uninterested, otherwise everyone nodded.

„Anyway. What´s up with you Chichi? You look dead on your feet." asked Oliver and everyone´s eyes were on Chichi again.

„Sheesh, how many times will I have to repeat this? I just have a little trouble sleeping, that´s all there is to it." It was starting to really annoy him.

„What do you do during the night Chichi? Late-night gardening?" goaded Nick and unsurpisingly Tex and Archie laughed and a couple of the other people ( including Mia ) joined in. Chichi only sighed.  
>„<em>Leave it to Nick to come up with comments like that. It´s not even worth a reply. Right now I´d rather be with Miles on the road, than sitting in school doing nothing.<em>" he thought as Archie made another remark, resulting in another shout of laughter. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the time for the next lesson. As everyone started to walk back to class, Chichi sighed again as he slowly followed the others. Apparently the first day of school is going to be longer than he thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was 3 pm, when Lola and Lily left the school. Although school ended around 2 pm, the two had to remain, because they had the school student commitee meeting. They were in good spirits, laughing leisurely, when they heared Lola´s name called. It was Billy, standing near the school gate, on his bike and waving them smilingly. Lily giggled and looked at Lola.  
>"Well go on. Don´t worry, the bus is coming in a few minutes." she said and Lola smiled.<p>

"Ok then. Don´t forget, the house at 5." she kissed her best firend´s cheeks and dashed out the school gate towards her boyfriend.

"You didn´t have to come and get me, you know. I could´ve gone with Lily on the bus." he shrugged at that, looking at Lola innocently.

"You know I like to take an afternoon ride." he said nonchalantly, and she giggled.

" Liar." she said as she kissed him. Billy put on his helmet, handed Lola hers as she got on the bike behind him and the couple rode off home. In less than a few minutes they were at the gate of the Tofu house. As they rode inside and got off the bike, they were immediatly greeted by Curly and Suzie. Billy and Lola only laughed and stroke both of their heads. Billy then moved his bike a bit closer to the house, and the two went to the front door.

It was unlocked. That meant, Chichi was home.

"Chichi?" she called. No responce. As they looked around the kitchen, the living room and in the garden, Chichi was nowhere in sight. She and Billy looked at eachother and simultaniously came to the same conclusion – his room.

"I´ll go to check up on him." she said and went up the staircase. She stopped at his closed door and knocked just in case.

"Chichi? Are you in there?" she knocked again. No reply once more. She slowly opened his door. His room was exactly the same way it always was, albeit a little messy. His bag, shirt and shoes were on the ground in a haphazard manner and Chichi was laying in his bed shirtless, bare-footed and sound asleep. Apparently he went to sleep as soon as he got home, not even bothering to cover himself up. Sighing but smiling all the same, Lola took a spare blanket from his wardrobe and covered her brother´s sleeping form.

„_You brat, you´ll catch a cold._" she thought as she kissed his cheek affectionatly. She was glad that he was finaly asleep. If sleep really was all that he was missing, he´ll be better in no time. She observed him for a while. He has grown a bit over the summer, his blond hair longer and unruly. She silently left his room and closed his door quietly carefull not to wake her baby brother.

Billy knew everything was ok, the moment she came down smiling to herself.

„He´s asleep. Looks like everyone was making a fuss over nothing as usual." she said and Billy nodded also a bit relieved. Lola told him about how he looked in the morning and all Buba told her, so Billy was a bit concerned. When he started to date Lola, he and Chichi bonded in a way. Over time he started concidering Chichi as the younger brother _he_ never had.

„Well, that´s good to hear. I just hope he´ll be awake, when the others arrive. I want to hear about his summer in Megacity. Everyone knows when to come, right?" he asked. Since the house is empty, and they haven´t spent time together for a while, Lola suggested to have a small meeting in the house. Just a small hang-out, with music, snacks and of course chats about the summer.

„Lily knows of course, she said she´d call Phil and I called April. We have about an hour to spare and then we have to go to buy the snacks. Any idea what to do with the free time?" she asked with a smile. Billy came closer and took her hands into his.

„How about we just rest in the garden near the pond?" he said.

„What about making-out?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

„That too." he answered smilingly.

„Good idea." she said happily and led Billy out into the garden.

...

When the time of the party was aproaching, the young couple regretfully left the garden, in order to get the refreshments. Since Chichi wasn´t down yet, he must still be sleeping. Lola quickly scribbled a note.

_Chichi, we´re having a small get-together at our house. The others should arrive at 5. Me and Billy have gone to get some supplies. _

_Lola_

"Let´s go Billy. We don´t have much time left." he nodded and the two exited the house.

They returned in less than half an hour later. However, when Lola tried to open the front door, she found that it was locked. She was sure, she left it open. Did Chichi go somewhere?

She took out her keys from her pocket and opened the door. As they got to the kitchen, she found another note on the table, right next to hers.

_Had to leave for a while, to take care of something. I´ll be back in an hour or so. _

_C_

The two looked at each other completly confused.

"Take care of what?" asked Billy, but Lola only shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe another of his projects?" that made sence. Over the years Chichi´s fondness and curiosity for technology only grew, which greatly pleased Pop, but caused a lot of headaches to Mom and Buba. They were especialy upset, when they found, that Chichi messed around with a number of machines, wires and once or twice even when high voltage was concerned. Chichi got _grounded_ for a week as a result, much to his major annoyance. As they set up things in the living room, they heared the doorbell ring and Cracker instantly crowed. Lola quickly gave the bags she was holding to Billy, who went to set them on the table, and she went for the door. It was April, who Curly, Suzie and even Cracker greeted with such enthusiasm, that she and Lola found themselfs on the ground before they could even greet. A few minutes later, Lily and Phil arrived. As all of them sat in the living room along with the three animals, Billy and Lola swiftly explained Chichi´s absence.

"He wrote, that he had to take care of something. Phil, any idea what it could be?" asked Lola. Phil only shook his head and looked a bit worried.

"No. He hasn´t mentioned anything. In fact he´s been really quiet for the most of the day. We´ve talked a bit, but he seemed to be spacing out for most of the day. Nothing interested him and he didn´t want to discuss anything at all. It´s like he was preoccupied with something. When I asked, he just said, that he´ll tell me later."

Silence followed for a while. It was becoming apparent over the course of the past year just how secretive could Chichi be. The question thistime was, what could he be hiding? All of them shared a light suspition, that it must have something to do with his holiday in Megacity. Shrugging it off for now, they started to recollect the summer with Lily going first. She spoke for about a half of hour, during whichtime she told tales of all the cultural sites she´d seen, the fun experiences she had, but in the end also told them of Leon. A small silence followed. All of them knew exactly how Lily´s romances always ended. When she finished the tale, she was on the verge of tears, Lola was feeling angry, Billy and April sorry and Phil, who was sitting next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The idiot wasn´t worth it, Lily." he said quietly. Billy nodded.

"Yeah, but I really thought it meant something thistime and I only made a fool of myself." Lily spoke sadly.

"No you didn´t. It wasn´t your fault, that Leon was only playing with your emotions. You did nothing wrong." said Lola strongly, getting up from Billy´s side she approached Lily and hugged her.

"Don´t worry. Your true love will definitely come one day." added April staunchly.

"And until that time... you always have us." finished Billy in a honest voice.

Lily only smiled, gratefull she had such incredible friends. The moment dragged on for a while, with only the music from the radio. To change the topic a bit, Phil started to talk about his holiday in Little Lake Town, when suddenly the animals tensed and there was a sound of something crashing into the front door. Before anyone of them could even get to the door, it opened and in came Chichi limping a little and dusting himself.

"Ouch. Looks like I overdid it with speed. I must be hanging around Miles too much." he said to himself before he noticed the gang in the living room. His face adopted his infamous tenthousand watt smile as he came into the room.

"Well little brother, you are looking better." said Lola and indeed, Chichi looked much healthier, than when she´d seen him in the morning.

"Guess a little nap was all I needed. Anyway sorry I´m late guys." he said as he exchanged brief gestures of greeting with everyone and sat down on the floor between Phil and April.

"You wrote you had to take care of something. What was it Chichi?" asked Billy as everyone was pondering the same.

"Well I´m busy with something, but I won´t tell you what it is. Just yet anyway." he replied in good spirits. Lily and April sighed and shook their heads, Lily rolled her eyes but Phil and Billy snickered.

"Well... theory confirmed." exclaimed Phil clapping his hands together. Billy nodded with a grin. Lola, Lily and April looked at eachother with a look that said quite plainly "Boys".  
>"Anyway Chichi, how you´ve been these last two months? I see life in Megacity made you change your look a little. What´s that shirt by the way?" asked Lily. Indeed, he changed his usual clothes, although his favourite colors ( purple and red) were still present. The wristbands, sneakers and the vest were a new addition to everyone.<p>

"Its a birthday present from Don. Alex Complex – a very good band." he said pointing to his black shirt with a picture of the band doing a funny kind of pose.

"Uh oh, another one? Just don´t play it around the house, or Buba will go nuts thistime."giggled Lola.

"C´mon Chichi, tell us. What adventures you´ve had in Megacity. I know that the Jumpers concert was on, from one of our classmates. You had to be there right?" said Billy, eager to hear more.

"Let´s just say, that the concert was just the cherry on top. Well to start of, as soon as I arrived me and Don..."

Chichi spoke for over an hour. Apparently he met a couple of new people and went around even into some of the other towns. Unsurprisingly he brought back a few new videogames, and of course some Gzorbial merchendize he apparently got on the anual Megacity Gzorbial fan convention. Phil was most interested in this and even happier, when Chichi ran back up to his room and brought him the few things he got for him. Then he showed them the pictures he had from a small weekend trip to the moutains he underwent with Don, Misty and their parents. Lastly of course the tale turned to the opening of Megacity´s new music club.

"I still don´t understand, where you had the money to go in there everynight. From what I heared, the enterance doesn´t come cheap." said Billy, already hearing most of the details from his classmates. Chichi snickered at that.

"Its true, that they mostly charge from 7 to 10 dollars to get in, depending on the party or concert, but _some_ of us didn´t really have to pay to get in." he said mischievously. When everyone threw him questioning looks he continued.

"Roger Spikely, the drummer of the Jumpers and the owner of the first floor of the club is now a friend of mine. He is an old aqquatance of one of my friends and he introduced me and Don to him about a week before the club opened. He had a small electrical problem in the club and we offered to help him. We did and in return he let us come in for free. And during the week of the grand opening we acctually became friends. Not only with him, but also with the entire band. Too much!" he finished smiling like crazy. The others were stunned.

"I´ll say... to get to know your most favourite band like this... you´re lucky Chichi. Not many people have such luck."said Billy in awe. Chichi nodded with a grin.

"Not only that, but to have free admission to one of the music clubs in Megacity." said Lola, happy for her brother. He was rambling on and on about the Jumpers for about a year and a half.

"Speaking of friends Chichi, Mia said that you´ve made friends with one of the most infamous people in Megacity." said April, suddenly remembering the girl talk she had in front of the school. Chichi quickly turned his head towards April.

"What? Who in the world was she talking about?" he said in a calm voice, but he looked a little tense.

"She didn´t mentioned a name, but she said, that the local girls had their eyes on you, but they resented the company you keep. Namely one person." she said shrugging. Everyone´s eyes were on him now. Chichi only rolled his eyes, but doing some quick thinking.

"That must´ve been... Mike. He´s fairly unpopular with most of the people, so it makes sence the girls didn´t want to have anything to do with him. Not my concern, really."

It seemed to satistfy everyone´s curiosity and Chichi breathed a small sigh of relief.

"_Can´t have them know about Miles. Not now!_" he thought to himself.

"Besides April, you know Mia hates me. And you know, what a gossip she is. She probably heared some of the wild rumors going on in there. But enough about _my_ holiday, Billy, Lola what about your holiday in Egypt?" he asked, eager to put an end to the subject, before anyone pryes anymore. Thankfully the couple answered immediatly, and for the next hour they talked, showed their pictures, Billy gave them some of the souveriers they got for them, and the conversation moved to April, telling everyone her ordeal in Mexico. She also told them of her small makeoer and the idea with the contact lenses.

"I can understand, that a small change doesn´t hurt..." started Chichi gesturing to his clothes

"... this new look suits you nicely April, you look very pretty, but I´ll kinda miss your glasses." he finished with a smile. April smiled back with a blush, comletly screaming with joy on the inside.

"I won´t have the contacts all the time Chichi, they´re a pain sometimes, so I´ll be switching between them and the glasses." she said shyly. Lily and Lola smiled at eachother. It seems, that all the help they´ve been giving her and the makeover idea actualy worked. Chichi was starting to notice things about her. It was still far from the goal, but it was a step in the right direction. When looking at them, Lola was reminded of herself a few years ago, how she was fighting for Billy´s affections. Admittedly she was quite fond of the idea of April dating her baby brother and when April admitted to her that her longtime crush turned to love, she promised that she will do all she can to help. The boys were looking at eachother with a questioning look, and even Chichi looked a bit surprised at his sincirety.

"Oh my, look at the time." exclaimed Lily. It was now nine ´o clock.

"We´d better get home. We _do_ have school in the morning unfortunatly." said Phil, getting up from the chair. Everyone agreed and got up, picking up the various items they exchanged.

"Same time, same place tommorow?" asked Lola to the agreement of everyone. They all said goodbye to eachother and Phil, Lily and April left trough the front door.

"I´ll tidy up." said Chichi, picking up the empty plates and moving them to the kitchen eager to give his sister and her boyfriend some time alone.

"Shame my Pop doesn´t want me to stay over." said Billy sadly, as he and Lola moved to the backyard. Lola only nodded sadly. Billy grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Don´t worry, I´ll see what I can do about it." he said with a wink. Lola giggled.  
>"I´ll see you in the morning, then." Billy nodded and jumped over the small fence separating the Tofu yard from the Hubbub´s. Beth was already waiting at the open door, sporting a small smile. As Billy went in, Beth waved to Lola who waved back. It was nice to finally be on <em>friendly<em> terms with them. Lola smiled to herself and went back into the house, leaving the yard door opened for Curly, Suzie and Cracker, until they went out for the night. As she entered the kitchen, she found that Chichi already took care of all the dishes and was now eating a small supper, but also found, that he made some for her.

"Thanks Chichi." she ruffled his hair as she sat down and started to eat as well.

" I figured you´d be hungry as well, the snacks wouldn ´t suffice for a decent meal." he said stating the obvious. They talked for a while, and when they finished their food, Chichi got up and took the plates.

"I´ll was these and hit the hay. I still am a bit tired." as he moved to the sink to was the plates, Lola grabbed his arm.

"I´ll wash these, get some sleep." she said gently. Chichi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks sis." they bade eachother good night and Chichi moved up the stairs into his room. Lola washed the plates and moved into the living room turning on the TV.

"_Yup, Chichi´s much better now. Looks like all the panic was for nothing_."

...

Half an hour later, night has fallen on Beauvillage. Phil just came back from the bathroom into his room, putting on his pyjama top. He was really glad, how the day turned out. He missed the others, despite how much fun he had with his cousins. He was still sad for Lily, but it seems she was doing much better, now that she was assured that they´re there for her. A few more days, maybe a week and she´ll get over it for good. April´s makeover was a surprise for him, and he had to admit she looks fairly attractive now. As for the summer tales, they were very interesting to hear. He really wished, he would visit some foreign country someday. As he looked to the table, he went trough the new Gzorbials Chichi got him, as well as the new PC game.  
>"<em>Can´t wait to try this one<em>." she thought. Suddenly he thought he heared something move outside. Moving to his window, he looked out and spotted a figure climbing down the tree between their house and the Tofu´s. There is only one person, who climbes it that way, given the years of practice. But that didn´t make sence.

"_Is that Chichi?_" he watched as the figure moved over the Tofu´s fence and out on the street.

"_Where in the world could he be going at this time of night?_"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Lola woke to the sound of their biological alarm clock, a.k.a. Cracker´s crowing. Getting up from bed, she looked at her mobile phone to check the time. It appears, that Cracker woke her half an hour before her phone could. Thinking, that she may as well use the time to prepare the breakfast, she exited her room and went to the bathroom.

"_Another advantage of an empty house – no waiting to use the shower._" she thought smugly. A while later, she came down to the kitchen, fully clothed and prepared for the day. She was surprised to find, that breakfast had already been prepared. Chichi must´ve gotten up before her, but this is a pleasant surprise.

"_He must´ve picked up new habits in Megacity._"

She looked in the living room, expecting Chichi to be watching tv, but no one was there.

"Chichi? Where are you?" she called.

"In the yard, feeding the animals." came a reply from the garden. Satisfied, she went back to the kitchen table, sitting down and diggin in. A while later, she heared Chichi enter the house and walking to the kitchen in a slow pace.

"Good morning." she said, not loking up from the food. At least until she heared a yawn and a moan.

"Good morning Sis." said Chichi in a tired voice. As soon as Lola looked at him, she almost choked on her food. Chichi looked even worse, than he did yesterday. The circles under his eyes were even more prominent, than before and he looked pale again. But also, his left hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"Chichi..." she began, not knowing what to say. He sat down opposite her and turned to his food.

"Don´t even ask Lola." he said grumpily as he started to eat.

"Did you sleep at all last night? What on earth happened to your hand?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No I didn´t get much sleep. Barely a wink actually. As for the hand, I cut it, when I was cutting the vegetables for breakfast." he appeared to be brooding, which was strange. He only does that when he´s really concerned or displeased about something.

"Buba _was_ right." she said more to herself. "You really _should_ see April´s parents."

Chichi appeared not to notice the remark, still not eating. Suddenly he trembled, as though in pain. Lola opened her mouth, but Chichi raised his hand in a calming gesture.

"Look, just drop it Lola. It´s not as bad as it looks. Believe me."

Lola frowned. She was conflicted as to whether to trust, what he was saying, even when what she was seeing was almost screaming the opposite. After a while she nodded.

"Allright. But if this goes on any longer Chichi, promise me that you´ll go to them."

Chichi appeared to be conflicted about something as well, but finally nodded too.

The rest of the breakfast went quietly. When they finished, Chichi picked up his schoolbag and made for the door. As he left, Lola only sat at the table, thinking. In her mind she heared Buba´s worried voice.

"_Every morning he looks worse and worse. It appears to be exhaustion, but I can´t imagine what could be the cause._"

Lola was completly at a loss. Yesterday in the afternoon he appeared to be completly fine, just after a couple of hours of sleep. But what could it be, that´s preventing him from sleeping at night? If she didn´t see him retiring for bed yesterday, she would´ve been prepared to bet, that he didn´t go to sleep at all. A knock on the door woke her from her musings. As the door opened, her boyfriend walked in. Billy´s smile instantly slid down from his face as he spotted Lola´s worried look.

"What happened." he asked quietly.

"Billy, we need to talk."

...

Phil was walking to school also thinking hard, wondering about what he´d seen yesterday. He figured he could simply ask Chichi about it. "_If he tells me anything, that is._" came a bitter thought. Chichi´s secretiveness was starting to annoy him. Now he could see, how it annoyed April and Lily, when they engaged in some secret project. But this was different. They were friends. **Best** friends. They always shared each project, scheme or activity **together**. To find, that Chichi has something he was doing alone, something he was keeping so secret, stung him and in a way (though he didn´t want to admit it) made him feel abandoned.

As he turned around the corner, he spotted a large group of people, standing at the local pharmacy. Wondering what on earth could be going on, he approached. Spotting a number of his classmates he moved closer to April and Chloe, who were watching worriedly.

"Hi girls. What´s going on here?" he asked, as the girls greeted him.

"Robbery. Someone robbed the pharmacy last night." said April in a worried voice.  
>"This is the fourth time in two weeks." added Chloe, shaking her head as they moved closer.<p>

They shoved trough a number of people, young and old and stopped at the enterance. A group of policemen were inside, visible trough not only the opened door, but also trough the broken exposition window. They were questioning the owner about something. All seemed to be at a loss at what to do. Suddenly there was a loud crash, as one of the shelfs fell to the ground.

"OUCH! GET THIS THING OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" shouted a voice, that appeared to have come from under the fallen shelf. Two of the policemen, one thin one and one fat one, hurried over to pick the shelf up. As they picked the now empty shelf up, the thin one asked.

"Are you all right, detective Wiseman?"

"Of course I´m all right." said the man in a hurried voice, as he lifted himself off the ground, shaking off numerous medicine bottles, that were apparently on the shelf before it fell.

As the onlookers looked in bewilderment, Phil gasped. This was the man, he saw with Lily at the Tofu gate just 24 hours ago. He seemed to be a young man in his early twenties, had short black hair, his blue sunglasses askew. Straightening them, he looked around the mess.

"Now we won´t be able to say, which items are missing, detective." said the fat policeman gruffly. The detective only sniffed and started pacing the pharmacy.

"No need. Since the shop was robbed three times before, the culprit must have taken the same items as before." he said in a confident voice. The policemen and the owner looked at eachother. Did the detective know something they didn´t? He continued to pace around, looking over the second shelf, opening and closing its lower drawers at random.

"I was informed of certain activities during the last two weeks, I knew it would come to this. I **know** who the culprit is, and before long I will have him in jail, **till he ROTS**!" as he said the last word, he turned sharply, but noticed, that his long gray coat got stuck in one of the closed drawers. Grabbing the coat, he pulled sharply, but the fragile shelf full of medicine bottles and pills quivered and with a loud crash landed on top of him. Some of the crowd and the policemen only stood dumbfounded, others not able to contain their laughter. April and Chloe were still giggling as they continued walking to school. Phil however was in no mood for laughter. He was trying to make some sence of what he saw. He couldn´t shake off the thought, that what he seen has something to do with his best firend.

"_Could Chichi somehow be involved in this?_"

As they arrived at the schoolyard, most of the student body including their whole class were standing outside, already deep in discussion.

"Another robbery." one of the younger students started.

"So this makes four at the pharmacy and two in Home-fix it. All in two weeks." said Emily, doing the count.

"D´you know, what was stolen?" aked Phil as they joined their class´ circle.

"Medicine, gas containers, hoses, various small kitchen and household appliances. As far as I know anyway." said Oliver, whose eldest brother was a member of Beauvillage´s police.

"What could _anyone_ want with that?" Mia snorted with amusement.

"Maybe there´s an escaped criminal hiding in Beauvillage and he´s injured." said Chloe anxiously and some of the students, girls mainly shivered at the thought.

"Medicine can also be used to make narcotics" spoke April and everyone turned to look at her. She, being the daughter of a pair of doctors, would of course know about various madicine and its uses by now. Two years ago she learned first aid from her mother and continues to learn more with both of her parents when she has the time, finding a genuine interest in medicine. She also from time to time questions Mom or Buba about herbs and their uses. It ussualy comes up to her to patch up the boys, whenever they engage in something more dangerous. Although Lola can do it as well, she merely tends to Billy and lets April treat Chichi´s numerous bumps, cuts and bruises, giggling at her brother´s reactions, finding it cute and amusing. And April, unless its something serious very much enjoys the task of nursing Chichi to health. Allowing to lose herself momentarily in lovesick musings, she barely noticed the uproar her comment had caused. Suddenly the first bell rang and the student body was moving into their respective classrooms. During this time April noticed, that someone was missing in the schoolyard during the discussion.

"Anyone seen Chichi by the way?" she asked, getting a negative responce from Phil, Chloe and Emily.

When they entered the classroom, the whole class stopped in their tracks. There in the back of the class, sitting at his favourite desk was Chichi. He had his head laid on his desk, using his backpack as a pillow, apparently sound asleep. The class stood there rooted to the spot, unsure what to make of this, until suddenly a smirk appeared on Archie´s face. Gesturing to his two friends all three simultainously roared.

"HEY TOOOOFU!"

Most of the students jumped in fright, but Chichi appeared not to notice at all.

"Rise and shine, eco-freak!" called Archie once more with the same result. Nick moved, walking to Chichi in a struting manner, Phil moving after him.

"He said RISE AND SHINE!" called Nick, raising his fist to punch Chichi awake with a blow to the head. Phil hurried trying to stop him, but too late. But before Nick´s fist could connect with his head, Chichi´s right hand shot up and chaught it.

"I heared it, so shut up already." he said in an annoyed voice as he looked up at him.

Nick, along with everyone in the classroom gasped, looking at Chichi´s face. Nick stepped back and Chichi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sheesh, what´s wrong with you Tofu?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Nothing, that you´d understand. Or that I would tell you in the first place." said Chichi dismissively. Nick however took it as a challenge.

"Oh yeah? Maybe its something I can beat out of you!" raising his fists once again. While half of the class stood there in silence, the other was shouting at Nick to stop it. Archie, Tex and Chloe only watched with anticipation, eager to see Nick pound him. Chichi only sighed and stood from his chair, also ready for a fight. Phil steped quickly between them.

"What´s going on here?" came a older voice from the doorway. , their homeroom teacher enetered and surveyed the situation curiously. Nick put his fists down, not fool enough to pick a fight in front of a teacher.

"Nothing " said Chichi quickly.

"Absolutely nothing." he added meaningfully to Nick as he moved away from him, walking in the direcion of his desk.

"Are you sure Chichi? You don´t look well." asked in concern as he gestured to the rest of the class to sit down.

"Yes I´m sure. Its nothing."

With that the lesson commenced. Phil sat next to Chichi and immediatly noticed his bandaged left hand. When asked about it Chichi replied, that he cut his hand by accident and refused to discuss it any further. Throughout the lesson many classmates and even himself kept stealing glances at Chichi, but he didn´t notice at all. Phil noticed, that he wasn´t paying any attention to the lesson, but thinking about something else, and for some reason frustrated. Once or twice he made a small memo into his notebook, but Phil couldn´t see what it was.

...

By the time lunchbreak set in, rumors were flying around left and right. The students of every class were either discussing the robbery or Chichi´s state. Many deduced, that he´s suffering from some sort of illness, which was big news altogether. After everything Chichi engaged over the years, either by accident or not, he had as many admirers as adversaries these days. Phil and April also enjoyed some of this fame. Some of the younger pupils were just asking Phil about Chichi, seeming reluctant to ask Chichi himself. Phil was really at a loss, what to say, when _he_ didn´t know himself. Before he could answer anything however, Chichi called him and the twosome went down into the cafeteria. As they walked in, they were in for quite a scene. April and Mia were having an all-out fight, with all the cafeteria watching in shock. Jumping quickly in, they drew the girls apart, Phil keeping a tight hold on Mia and Chichi on April.

"What the **hell** is this about?" he asked April, barely keeping a hold of her, for she was ready to launch herself on Mia and tear her apart.

"I´ve had it with her stupid remarks, that´s what! Lemme go Chichi!" she shouted struggling even more, but Chichi kept a firm hold thistime.

"Drop it! April, its not worth it." he said.

"You ARE worth it!" she retorted sharply while glaring Mia.

Chichi stood for a moment as though unsure how to take what she said, but composed himself and surveyed the girls. Both had their cheeks red, presumably from the slaps, they traded, Mia was sporting a bloodied lip and April had her right cheek scratched and bloody. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain from his left hand. He winced and April noticing it stopped strugglinh. Looking at his hand, which was still wrapped around her waist, she saw that his bandages were moistening with blood. Backing away from him, she took his right hand.

"C´mon, lets get that treated." she mumbled and with a nod to Phil, who was still holding Mia led Chichi out of the cafeteria.

"You have three seconds to let me go, Conners." muttered Mia darkly. Phil immediatly let go of her. The chilly atmosphere endured for a moment, then everyone turned to their lunches.

April swiftly retreated her first aid kit and from her locker and led Chichi to an empty classroom.

"What happened anyway?" Chichi asked as soon as they sat down and April started unrolling his bloodied bandage from his hand.

"She was adressing some of the rumors about you."

Chichi looked at her questioningly and she continued.

"Many believe, that the reason for your ill appearance is some sort of sickness. And I´m not sure, they´re wrong." she finished sternly, but Chichi surprised her by chuckling.

"I´m not sick April. Dead tired, sure but hardly sick." he said with a smile. April looked skeptical, but carried on.

"Anyway, the cow said that if it _is_ a sickness, she hopes its lethal." she finished angrily. Chichi rolled his eyes.

"And you fought her because of that?" April flared at that.

" I told her too many times to stop insulting you and she does it every chance she gets. I´ve had it with her..." Chichi cut her off.

"You know as well as I do, that Mia is a stuck-up, snobbish, arrogant..."

"BITCH!" she finished for him and he sighed.

"That wasn´t the word I wanted to use. Still, its no reason to lose your temper with her. "

At that April fixed him with a glare.

"Do NOT lecture me about losing my temper Chichi Tofu! Especially after _you_ nearly picked a fight with Nick this very morning."

Chichi grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"Point taken. But..." he was interupted by April´s gasp. She finally unrolled the bandage revealing a deep bleeding cut on the back of his hand.

"How did you cut yourself like that?" she asked quietly. Chichi tried to think up an excuse fast, but the task was proving very hard to do under April´s worried and inquiring gaze.

"I cut myself by accident when I was working."

"With what?"

"Tools obviously." he said grinning at her.

"Cut the jokes Chichi." she glared him.

"I already cut my hand. Now I´m supposed to cut jokes too?" he asked her cheekily and was promtly rewarded by a light smack on the head, nevertheless he _did_ loosen up to mood. They started to talk leisurely about other things as April treated his wound, disinfecting it and wrapped it in a new bandage, much better than he could do himself. Chichi then tended to her scratched cheek, treating her with affectionate care. April was barely listening to what he was saying at that time, for she was completly lost to the gentle touch of Chichi´s hands. Chichi surveyed her for a moment, her eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on her face, and felt a rush of feelings he couldn´t quite place, as well as a deep blush redding his cheeks.

"_She looks so serene now. Much better, than the worried look she kept giving me since morning._" he thought as he held a sigh, that was threatning to escape. Then he thought about the same looks on his sister´s, best friend´s and his family´s faces, that he was getting over the last week and felt a bit ashamed of himself.

"_Maybe Miles is right, and I should tone it down a bit._"

He finished treating her and started to put things back into the first aid kit.

"Anyway, I don´t know if you heared about the pharmacy robbery this morning." said April as she came back to her sences. Chichi shook his head in negative, not looking at her.

"Well this was the fourth one in two weeks, but thistime a detective from Megacity came to help our police catch the culprit. I don´t know about that... I mean he looked young, many girls from our class were interested, but he seemed to be clumsy."

Chichi´s eyebrows quirked upward as he placed the first aid kit in her hands.

"His name by any chance?" he asked as the pair exited the classroom. April thought abput what she saw and heared at the pharmacy.

"Detective Wiseman."

At that Chichi visibly tensed, his expression wild and scared. April noticed and grabbed his right hand.

"Chichi? What´s wrong?" she asked but he didn´t notice. His mind was working furiously.

"Wiseman is HERE? Damn it! Damn IT! I wonder if he knows anything. This is bad. Screw toning it down! This required FAST action!" turning his head to her he said.

"Sorry April. I realized, that I forgot something. I have to make a call. I´ll see you in class." and without waiting for a reply he dashed down the hall, dispite her protest. In a moment he found another empty classroom and pulled out his new handmade Gzorbial cell phone. Swiftly dialing the number, he waited for a few seconds until he heared the other side answer the call.

"Miles, we have a problem."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before they arrived at school, Lola, Billy and Lily had another conversation about Chichi. All three were concerned and puzzled over the issue. They had deduced, that whatever was the cause for this had something to do with his holiday in Megacity. They agreed to question their classmates about anything wierd or unussual, that could´ve happened over the holiday. Seeing as some of them had spent portions of their holidays there, owing to the fact, that they had relatives living in Megacity, eventually they would _have_ to stumble upon something, that could shed some light on Chichi´s mysterious state. However, as soon as they entered the school, they found that allmost everyone was discussing a different subject – the pharmacy robbery. Even the teachers were talking about it. Many expressed their deep concern, even fear. Although Beauvillage was a place, where wierd things happened more often than not, the robberies were a thing, that struck fear among its population. During their first lesson – Sociology class, Mr. Philips decided to discuss this topic, rather than the lesson itself. Clearly as distressed as his pupils he was interested to hear their opinions and views on the situation. The class took the chairs and along with created a circle, so that they could converse more comfortably. The trio listened with interest, hoping to pick on something.

„Mr. Philips, do you think, that the robber could be from Beauvillage?" asked one of the girls as soon as everyone sat down.

„Its a possibility, my dear. But it could just as well be someone from another town." he said as he started to clean his glasses.

„I think its not a resident of Beauvillage. Afterall, the robberies were going on for the past two weeks, the police searched everywhere and didn´t find a thing. With all the stuff, that got stolen, you´d think they would." said another of the girls.

„Not if the robber already sold the stuff on the black market." scroffed Chris. To this Billy snorted.

„If I remember the items that were stolen, I highly doubt that the black market would be interested in something, that can easily be bought in shops all over the country." the class shared a laugh. Even Chris chuckled sheepishly. The laughter died out and Billy continued.

„What I find interesting is, that the thief managed to rob the shops without leaving any traces, clues or triggering the alarms. I know for a fact, that both the pharmacy and Home-fix it are equipped with my father´s alarm systems. Home-fix it even has one of the most sophisticated and expensive security systems in Beauvillage. And yet, it was robbed easily. Whoever this is, he seems to know a thing or two about technology."

Silence reigned in the classroom for a while, until a knock on the door brought everyone back from their musings. The door opened and in came – Beauvillage high´s principal and a young man in a long gray coat and sunglasses. Mrs. Whiterose was a shorter woman in her late fifties. A plimp woman with short hair, that was once dark blonde, but now graying with age. Her friendly face sported a mischievous smile, as she scanned the teacher/student circle in the middle of the class.

„What is this Rodney? Special lesson?" she said in mock-sternness.

„We are merely discussing the theft and the impact it has on Beauvillage." he said with a straight face. He was on very good terms with her and dispite the fact, that he was almost 20 years younger than her, they shared a certain bond eversince he became a member of the staff. „In that case, I hope you don´t mind us joining in for a while." she said as they approached the circle. They didn´t sit down and Mrs. Whiterose noticing the curious looks gestured to her companion.

„Everyone, this is detective Wiseman. He is in charge of the investigation into the robberies. He has questions to ask you, so I hope we can all help him to solve the crime and capture the culprit." she said as she pulled up a chair and sat near the circle. The detective didn´t, instead he stepped into the circle and looked at the students curiously. The students looked back at him with equal curiosity.

„Seeing as many of you here have relatives in Megacity, I thought this class was the perfect place to start."

He reached into the breast pocket of his gray coat and pulled out a photograph and showed it to everyone.

„Does anyone know this person?" he asked seriously. A moment of silence followed, the class didn´t know what to think, then exploded in laughter. A few boys wolf-whistled, Mr. Philips barely held his laughter and Mrs. Whiterose chuckled.

„Yes we know her. That´s Farrah Riley, the famous actress. Haven´t you seen her movies detective?" one of the boys asked, resulting in another round of laughter, to which Wiseman was completly confused. He turned the picture to his face and suddenly wailed in a terrified voice. Fumming he swiftly returned the picture to his pocket and scrambled its contents for the picture he searched for. Finally finding it, he turned back to the class in frustration.

„Not THAT one! I meant THIS one!"

The class´ hilarity abruptly ceased. Some faces were showing looks of curiosity, others resentment at the sight of the young man with fair black hair.

„That´s Michael Miles. The most infamous person in Megacity." said one of the girls.

„You mean the greediest scum in the world." corrected another one of the boys.

„Does any of you know him personaly?" detective Wiseman asked. Those that knew the man on the picture shook their heads. What they knew, was only from the rumors going on in Megacity. They told him as such. Wiseman wasn´t very pleased.

„Detective, does this have anything to do with the arrests that occured three weeks ago?" another of the girls asked. Wiseman looked chaught off guard for a while, he coughed and stuttered, then recomposed himself.

„That is classified information, young lady. Nevertheless, that Michael Miles and his blue van has been seen in this town several times over the past two weeks. I have various reasons to believe, that he´s the culprit." he said in a matter of fact voice. Some of the students looked at him quizzicaly and Lola noticed, that some of the girls (like Cherie and Nina for instance) looked at him with hero-worship in their eyes.

„So you already have some evidence?" asked Billy and detective Wiseman merely scoffed.

„I´ll soon have it. Until then I will remain here and try to catch him in the act." he said in fierce determination.

„If any of you hear anything regarding this man, be sure to contact me or the police."

With that Mrs. Whiterose stood up, thanked the students and and along with Wiseman exited the classroom. As soon as they were gone, the talk resumed anew, with even more enthusiasm.

„I have never heared of this Michael Miles, or the rumors about him. Can anyone say, what´s the big deal?" asked Lola completly baffled. During her visits to Megacity, she didn´t hear a thing about him, or hear anything from Misty Dawn.

The girls started to repeat, what they heared about him. He certainly had a bad reputation. A nefarious character, who grew up in an orphanage and prowled the streets of Megacity from a young age, often conspiring with some of the worst and lowest of the town gaining a reputation among the Megacity police as well. Although they could never catch him at anything, it was dearest ambition of many to have him locked down. As Miles turned 18 and left the orphanage, he apparently bought a van in which he travels and taken up a „job" procuring various goods and objects and selling them to people. Also some of the rumors say, that nothing is beneath him and its very inadvisable to pick a fight with him. It is unknown if he even has friends, rather than accomplices, owing to the fact that the only thing he apparently cares for is money and making as many as he possibly can.

„He certainly sounds like someone I could never associate with." Lola wondered out loud, Billy only nodded as did most of the class.

„He sounds like a complete asshole." muttered Cherie and Nina fiercly nodded.

„I´m interested to know, what happened in the arrests you spoke about Mary. Mind telling us about it?" asked ignoring Cherie´s comment.

„Well, three weeks ago as I was visiting my aunt, a series of arrests and interrigations have occured in the west part of the city. Apparently a great drug distributor and his cronies has been arrested. It was a big deal. Rumors say, that he was preparing to flood the new club with drugs. And, many names came up involving this case." as she said it, she cast a quick glance at Lola, who looked back questioningly, but she continued.

„Anyway, rumor has it, that after a series of arrests, when the new club opened, some of the small local dealers had been able to secure drugs from somewhere unknown. Apparently a very cheap one, so it chaught on fast. The Megacity police believed, that its source is not somewhere from Megacity, but someplace else." she finished and everyone looked thoughtfull.

„So that may be why the detective is here... they think that this has som connection to the robberies." wondered out loud.

„But how could they be connected?" asked Lily, voicing the question most had on the tips of their tongues.

„You see, hallucinogens or narcotics CAN be made syntheticly, or mixed up from certain medicine. And since the pharmacy was robbed four times now, I can see, that this may very well fit together." The entire class looked stunned as finished. The bell rang signaling the end of the class. got up and the class mimicked him.

„Well, as the detective said, if any onf you see or know anything that can help, I urge you to tell it to me, your parents or police. Lola, may I have a word with you?" he asked as he was aiming for the door. Billy made a move to follow her uncertainly, but nodded.

„You can come along." he said as the three exited the classroom. In a short while they were in his cabinet. He sat down, set his books on his table and motioned to Billy and Lola to sit down too. They did so, still holding their hands. smiled faintly at that but then his face turned serious.

„Lola, it has come to my attention, that your parents have left town for a week to attend some Ecology Meeting." Lola and Billy looked at eachother. They haven´t mentioned that fact to anyone in school.

„How did you know, ?" asked Lola quietly. smiled and shook his head.

„Lola, I should think that you Tofus above all others in Beauvillage know, how swiftly news travel in this town. Nothing in here can be kept in secret. In fact I had yet to see one, that could remain so. But back to what I wanted to say. You and your brother are now all alone in a big house. I realize, that this is a teenager´s dream, but with the robberies right now I am a bit concerned for your safety. The thief could be anywhere in Beauvillage and if drugs are involved, he or _they_ may be capable of a lot more than just stealing." he said in concern.

„Don ´t worry . Lola´s parents have arranged it with mine, that they will keep an eye on things. Furthermore, the night before their departure, mine and Lola´s father have installed silent alarms on the perimeter of the Tofu yard. They respond directly to the police." said Billy and found looked somewhat assured.

„Allright. But I still urge you to be carefull. Just in case." he said in a smile and dissmissed them.

As the two returned to the classroom, they found Lily, who was standing with Mary at their desks waiting for them.

„What did Philips want?" she asked as they joined them. Lola quickly recounted the brief conversation. Lily nodded but Mary looked at her.

„Lola, I didn´t want to mention this in front of the entire class, but remember what I was saying about those arrests?" Lola nodded.

„Well as I said a number of names of the involved came up in this. Detective Wiseman´s and Michael Miles´ too, but..." she paused for a moment, looked around her and moved closer to the trio, lowering her voice.

„...also, the name of your brother." Lola, Lily and Billy were completly shocked.

„What do you mean?" Asked Lola quietly.

„Well rumor has it, that he and the owner of the club helped assist the police in some way to get those scumbags in jail. Probably provided evidence or something of the sort. That´s all I know."

The bell rang and they all scrambled to their seats, for it was time for a lesson with , who always came into the class a few minutes before the lesson started and liked to give detentions to those, who weren´t sitting at their desks at that time. As Lola sat with Lily, her mind was replaying some of the conversations regarding him since yesterday.

"_Roger Spikely, the drummer of the Jumpers and the owner of the first floor of the club is now a friend of mine. He is an old aqquatance of one of my friends and he introduced me and Don to him __**about a week**__ before the club opened._" She remembered her brother saying. Could it be possible, that the free entery he gained into the club was, because he helped the owner solve a different problem, than electricity?

„_Mia said that you´ve made friends with one of the most infamous people in Megacity. She didn´t mention a name, but she said, that the local girls had their eyes on you, but they resented the company you keep. Namely __**one person**__._" She recalled April ask him. Was that one person perhaps the man, the detective shown to them on the picture? Could all of this be culminating to the very reason of his worn out state? Lily seemed to think about i tas well and seemed to come up to the same conclusion.

„Lola?"

„Lily?"

„You don´t think..."

„Chichi could..."

„...be doing drugs?" they finished in unism, as entered the classroom, obviously in a sour mood, but the girls didn´t notice. The thought, that occured to them would haunt them for the remainder of the day.

...

Finishing the phonecall with Miles and very aware, that the task of protecting their secret will require swift action and a ton of pure luck on their side, Chichi was walking into the classroom. He was already a moment late and he was silently praying, that Starchy won´t land him in detention for this. Nothing however prepared him for what he was about to find in there. As he opened the door, Starchy was standing there with the one person he really didn´t want to see right now. Detective Wiseman turned to the door and spotted Chichi. His face turned into a smug smile.

„See ? I said he will come." he said knowingly. Chichi along with his peers snorted and barely contained their laughter, while scrowled and glared the detective.

„Its _Starchy_ detective." she said icily, turning her glare at Chichi as well.

„And I don´t understand why you want him to assist your questioning the class."

Chichi surpressed the need to touch his forehead with his right hand, shake his head, roll his eyes and sigh. Wiseman gestured to a place beside him and Chichi obediently came to his side facing the class. He saw Phil and April with shocked looks on their faces, Mia´s and the Brainless Wonder´s faces furious and the rest of the class´ along with the principal´s faces merely curious. Chichi knew instantly, that this was to be a public interrogation of **him**, rather than questioning the class. He briefly wondered, why Wiseman chose to do this and not merely call him to the principal´s office, the police station or contact the parents. But maybe he already knows that they´ re off town. That he would be questioning the local schools was to be expected, but Chichi was somewhat surprised, that Wiseman took the time to find out, which class he attends.

„_Oh, well. Even fools are bound to do their homework sometimes._" he said to himself with a hint of amusement, though the situation he was facing was far from funny. He swiftly recalled the conversation with Miles and resolved to get to the mayor´s office, long before Wiseman decides to look trough public records.

„You see, young Chichi here has insight on a few things, that I want to share with all of you." said Wiseman in a jovial way and Chichi silently wished, that Wiseman would find himself to be on the recieving end of another of Miles´ _Ol´thunderbolts_. The thought helped him calm himself and produced a smile on his face.

„Now first, I would like you to look at this and tell me what you think." said Wiseman while drawing out a paper from the breast pocket of his coat and handing it to Chichi. The class was in silence as he scanned the paper. Suddenly his eyebrows went up and an amused smile formed on his lips.

„I think... that you waste too much electrical energy detective." he said much to the confusion of everyone in the room.

„What is that supposed to mean?" asked Wiseman in equal confusion. Chichi smirked and shown him the paper.

„This electric bill says so. It _is_ a bit off over the top."

The class laughed, as Wiseman let out a yelp, snatched the bill from his hands and started to scan the pockets. Finding the right paper he handed it to Chichi and returned everything else back except a picture of someone. Chichi in the meantime scanned the paper. It was a list of things, that were stolen in each robbery that occured in the past two weeks.

„_The contents are exactly what I was told to expect._" He thought to himself as Starchy´s gaze fell on him as she moved closer an examined the contents of the paper as well.

„What is the point of this?" she asked annoyed. Wiseman smiled and began to pace back and forth from the window back to where Chichi and were standing.

„You see , rumors around here describe young Chichi as a gifted technological genius. Three weeks ago I was able to see first hand, that the rumors are true. That is why I want his opinion." he said it in a convincing voice. But if you knew him, you would quickly realize that there was more to it than he said. Chichi growled a bit. He was aware of his reputation and getting praises for it was something he enjoyed from time to time, but NOT from Wiseman.

„**Starchy**. And what do these things on the paper mean?" she barked at Wiseman, now positively furious, though Wiseman was the only one not to notice. He turned to the class and eyed Chichi.

„The objects listed on the paper are a list of the stolen items during these robberies." he said and a collective inhale of breath filled the room. All faces were now looking at Wiseman and Chichi. Phil and April looked at eachother almost in alarm. April replayed the look on Chichi´s face, when she mentioned Wiseman´s name, and Phil replayed the thought he had at the pharmacy this morning. Everyone in the room scarcely breathed as Wiseman went on.

„We have reason to believe, that the objects are being used for something. Chichi, what do you think? What could they be used for?"

Chichi thought about it for a moment. He supposed, he could´ve played the fool, but Wiseman would only press the point harder.

„Well... I have no idea, what the medicine on the list could be used for. But the stuff stolen from Home-fix it, would have many. Assuming, that the appliances weren´t dismantled for parts, I would say, it could be used to brew something."

Wiseman quirked his eyebrow.

„Brew something? As in a kitchen or a laboratory?" he asked. Chichi only shrugged.

„Both probably."

Wiseman turned back to the class.

„Young Chichi only confirms my suspitions. You see a rumor back in Megacity has it, that the cheap drugs currently on our streets are made and distributed to the city from Beauvillage." he said and the class was gradually shocked. Phil and April looked at eachother again, then looked at Chichi, as though realizing something. Chichi however, was too busy keeping his rage at bay to notice. _Now_ he saw, what Wiseman was up to and was of a half mind to pummel him himself that very moment. The people of Beauvillage viewed most of the rumors as true, if it sounded good, or were confirmed by right people.  
>„<em>He´s trying to play it out, so I won´t have a moment alone for a very long time.<em>" Chichi said to himself as he tried hard not to show his anger on his face. He already saw, what this will cause and prayed that he won´t get expelled from school because Wiseman´s dumb whims.

„Now, I would like to know, if anyone of you knows this person." said Wiseman showing a picture to the class. Scared as they were, none of them recodnised the man on the picture and Wiseman smirked again.

„Chichi can _you_ identify this man?" he asked and presented the picture to Chichi. Silently seething with rage, Chichi looked up and Wiseman and said quietly.

„That´s Michael Miles." Wiseman nodded in a satisfied way.

„Yes. THE most infamous person of Megacity and **your **friend Chichi Tofu." he said in an accusing manner and Chichi for a brief moment would´ve felt completly justified in commiting murder. Instead he only rolled his eyes, drew an exaspirated sigh and composed his face in a look of pleading.

„Detective, I had said during our small ordeal in Megacity, that I barely know him. In fact all of the times I have seen him or spent time with him, were in the presence of Roger Spikely´s guests, which I was as well." he knew, that won´t convince Wiseman of anything, but **two** can play this game before spectators.

„Do you mean to tell me, that you are not in contact with him? Even when his van has been sighted here in Beauvillage frequently in the past two weeks?"

Chichi tried to look as though the information was new to him.

„We have spoken a few times, that´s true. But we´re only casual acquaintances, I wouldn´t go as far as to call him my friend." he said calmly and in a definite manner. Wiseman didn´t believe Chichi any more than Chichi would have believed him, but both played it out to the class, as though they fully and completly trusted eachother.

„In that case, I leave it up to _you_ to warn your classmates of this man. He is my prime suspect in this case, but I have reason to believe he has an accomplice. So be carefull. Thank you for now and I look forward to your _cooperation_, Chichi Tofu. I´ll see myself out ." he said and exited trough the door as another wail from ensued.

Chichi was very aware, that the faces of his classmates truned to him, studying him as though they saw him for the first time. The Principal stood up and surveyed the situation.

„I´ll borrow Chichi for a while, if you don´t mind Mildred. I would like to have a word." he said to Mrs. Starchy, who was apparently still annoyed.

„Go ahead, Sydney." she said, eyeing Chichi grimly. Chichi sighed and followed the principal, wondering if he would be expelled or interrogated again, but thankfully thistime and NOT in front of the entire class.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

„No! This just CAN´T be true" said Billy in disbelief. Their lessons for the day finished, he, Lola and Lily lingered in the classroom. The girls seemed to be very tense since the visit of the detective and spent most of the breaks between classes talking to and questioning many of the girls in their class and even some in the Student commitee. He himself also asked the boys, but hadn´t found out anything they didn´t already know. He also noted, that Lola was looking increasingly worried and confused. Now however, Lily told flat out, what they suspected.

„Billy, I don´t want to believe it myself, but think about it. Chichi´s worn out state, secretivity, the stuff we heared and finally the fact, that Phil and I saw detective Wiseman near the Tofu house and he seemed to be making notes." said Lily sadly. Billy shook his head again.

„Chichi doing drugs? No way! He´s too smart for that." he said fiercely and looked at Lola.

„That´s what I thought too. But I can´t think what else could do that to him. And he keeps insisting nothing is wrong." Lola replied to his silent question. She didn´t want to believe her brother would do something so stupid. Why should he? Could the new passion in alternative music and style, combined with the time he spent in Megacity attracted him to try something forbidden? What if it was all true and he _was_ addicted? What then? Not to mention, how Mom, Pop and Buba would react? She was completly lost at what to do. The feeling of Billy grabbing her hand broke her from the musing.

"Look, let´s talk to Chichi. Then we´ll see." he said in an assuring voice.

"We can, but will it work? He apparently doesn´t want to say a thing about it." Lola´s voice was hopeless.

"Then let´s watch him. Follow him anywhere he goes." Lily responded as though it were the obvious choice. Both Lola and Billy looked sceptical at this.

"Is that a good idea? How are we going to do this, without him suspecting anything?" Lola asked knowing very well her brother´s cunning by now. He may easily worm his way out of this.

"How about a sleepover at your place? That way we can be with him all the time and check up on him as much as we want."  
>Lola started to think about it. The idea was starting to sound appealing. The numerous sleepovers at the Tofu household always had the girls bunking in one room and boys in the other. This would be a perfect way to have Chichi under their eyes until the next day. The only problem was...<p>

"What about when he´s somewhere outside?" asked Billy voicing her thought.

"Outside we will either follow where he goes or we will go with him."  
>Both Billy and Lola scrowled at that.<p>

"The last part isn´t the best plan in the world." Lola said and Billy nodded. Lily only shrugged.

"It´s a plan. And that´s a good place to start."

...

It was just after the last lesson of the day with Starchy, when Chichi left the principal´s office. All in all, the conversation with the principal wasn´t that bad. The man was merely curious. He asked about Chichi´s relationship with the detective, also not very happy about the interrogation, that took place in the class. Against his better judgement Chichi had to tell the tale of the Megacity arrests, that occured three weeks ago. He recounted most of it, as he and his newfound friends checked out the rumors, visited a couple of shady places and informed Roger, who in turn alarmed the police, thus all of them helped indirectly. Also, the principal asked about detective Wiseman, already hearing some of the rumors going on in Megacity. And after agreeing with Chichi, who knew it first – hand shared his belief about Wiseman´s limited intelligence. After that the conversation has moved on to his state and the rumors going on in the school. Genuinely concerned for his well – being, he inquired and Chichi assured him, that his condition was merely fatigue, though he didn´t say the reason. When assured, he urged Chichi to seek the help of a doctor. Just then the schoolbell rang. He dismissed Chichi and now he was hurrying to the classroom to retrieve his schoolbag.

"_No time to lose. Gotta get the file from the public records, before things get too bad._" He thought as he entered the classroom. As he saw, most of his classmates were grouped in the back of the class, conversing so feverishly that they didn´t even notice him entering.

"Incredible. So the biohazard is involved in this." said Archie.  
>"I said it was drugs." said Nick and many now nodded swiftly.<p>

"April, you said that medicine can be used to make drugs, right? asked Chloe and April nodded before she continued.

"You heared the detective. According to him, the drugs are being made here in Beauvillage."

"What does this have to do with Chichi? Why did the detective choose him in front of the entire class? Why not speak to him privately?" wondered Oliver and many others were at a loss to explain.

"Maybe he wanted to save time." said Mia with a dreamy look at Oliver.

"Looked to me, like he wanted to denigrate Chichi in public. But why?" spoke Emily thinking heavily.

"Wait a minute ... I got it!" exclaimed Tex suddenly catching everyone´s attention.

"Tofu´s mysterious sickness! He´s an addict!" The girls except Mia inhaled in shock, and the boys were just stunned. April had her hand on her lips and her breath quickened, she looked at Phil who was looking as though he was struck by lightning. Suddenly a loud slap made them all turn around. Chichi was standing right behind them, his hand on his forehead and a look of anger and annoyance on his face. No one said a word as he sighed deeply, then moved angirly to his desk, took his schoolbag and without a word headed to the door. Phil and April quickly grabbed their bags.

"Hey Tofu!" called Nick and Chichi turned his head to him slowly.

"Shut it, Nick! I don´t have the time for this." he said and exited the door slaming it loudly.

Eyes full of excitement, Nick made to follow him.

"Stop it Nick! Leave him alone!" shouted Phil as he and April moved past him towards the door.

"What? Siding with a junkie Phil?" responded Nick agressively. Phil´s eyes flared and he turned around, but April grabbed his arm.

"Drop it Phil. Let´s go before we lose him." she said and Phil´s anger subsided. She was right. He nodded and the two left, not caring what their classmates might think or say. Once out of class, the two started to sprint, trying to catch up with Chichi. Running trough the main door, they spotted him exiting the school yard.

"_That stupid, demented idiot Wiseman! He made things worse, and its probably just the begining._" ranted Chichi in his mind. He should´ve expected something like this to happen as soon as he went out of class with the principal. It´ll probably be all over Beauvillage by evening. He was really glad now, that Mom, Pop and Buba are out of town. He was trying to quickly calm himself. Now was not the time to go into a fit of rage. He needed to make sure, Wiseman doesn´t mess up even more. Hearing someone running behind him, he spun around swiftly. His look softened somewhat upon seeing his two friends, but his anger had yet to subside. He stopped and waited for them.

"Chichi... wait... for us." said Phil as he and April were trying to catch their breaths.

"What... was... that...about?" asked April. Chichi sighed again before he looked at them and answered.

"After the _detective´s_ incedible deductions, the principal only wanted to have a word with me about it in private. He asked me how I know him and about the occasion when we met."

"You haven´t been expelled have you?" asked Phil in concern.

"No. Luckily the principal shares my views on detective Wiseman and his methods."

Phil and April both sighed out of relief. Chichi knew from the looks they were giving him, that they wanted to ask him more and he held out his hand, before either could speak.

"Look, I have to hurry up and get to the Mayor´s office. Don´t ask me why! I just need to."

When they looked at eachother, Chichi sighed again.

"You can come with me, as long as we hurry."

"Fine, but you have to tell us, what´s going on." said April in a defiant voice. Chichi rolled his eyes.

"All right. Just let´s get going."

...

As soon, as Lola and Billy arrived at the Tofu household, they sprinted to Chichi´s room. Knowing he´s not at home, but unsure how long would it remain that way this had to be done fast. Though both of them felt uneasy about what they were about to do, the possibility of getting chaught by Chichi left no time for regrets.

"I´ll look in the drawers you look under the bed." she commanded and the two swiftly started to search the contents of the room. Lola never thought she would do this one day, but she _needed_ to know. After searching the entire room they came up empty handed. Making sure, everything was just like it was before, they left the room and came down into the living room. Suzie and Curly looked on in cofusion, as Lola sat herself down and sighed as though a large weight was lifted from her. Billy sat next to her, grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"See? Nothing." he said comfortingly. Biting her lip, Lola looked at him.

"I don´t know Billy, I just don´t know..." Billy frowned, scooted closer and wrapped one hand around her.

"Look, we know now, he doesn´t have any drugs at home. All we have to do now is watch him. I still say, I should at least talk to him, but even if he doesn´t tell we´ll find out what´s going on. Furthermore you´re not in this alone. Lily´ll be here soon and we´ll call Phil and April too. And I´m here as well." he finished, pressing her closer to him. Lola gave him a small smile and snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You´re the best, Billy."

They stayed like that for a moment, until they heared the door opening. Chichi, Phil and April came in. Lola and Billy moved into the kitchen to greet them.

"Chichi mind telling us, what was that about?" they heared April asked as they entered.  
>"Yeah. What did you need to do in the public records?" asked Phil.<p>

"As I said, I´ll explain it to you all in a few days. I merely had to check up on something." said Chichi in a calm voice. His mood brightened conciderably since they left the mayor´s office. Oddly enough, the mayor seemed to be very compliant with whatever Chichi was there to do, but Phil had the impression, that Chichi did much more than he agreed on with the mayor. Suddenly he cringed.

"Uh oh. Excuse me for a bit guys. Looks like I have a small bathroom emergency."  
>With that he set the bag down on the seat and dashed past Billy and Lola out into the yard and their bathroom. Lola looked at the remaining two and inquired.<p>

"Public records?"

The two nodded and explained their enigmatic visit to the mayor´s office. This really baffled both of the older teens.

"This is getting to be really wierd. First detective Wiseman and now this." said April more to herself than anyone. But Billy and Lola looked at her suddenly.

"You´ve seen the detective too?" Billy asked. Both Phil and April nodded and asked the same question.

"He came to our class in the morning and questioned us about a person named Michael Miles." Lola explained. April and Phil looked at eachother in shock.

"That´s the person on the photograph Chichi identified." Phil said, drawing shock from Lola now.

"So it´s true. He _was_ involved in that case." she said quietly.

"Lola, Mary said that he _helped_ to get those people in jail." injected Billy, grabbing her hand.

"He also wanted Chichi to give his opinions on the list of items, that were stolen. He said that the man is Chichi´s friend, but Chichi said that he barely knows him." finished April.

"See Lola? Maybe the detective only wants Chichi to help, since he helped them three weeks ago." Billy tired to soothe his girlfriend and also find some reason in this chaos.

"He did say, that he looks forward to Chichi´s cooperation, but I can´t understand why did he have to do this infront of the entire class. Oliver was right, he could´ve asked him in private." wondered Phil. All of them were silent for a while, trying to figure out what is happening, when they heared a knock on the door. Lily entered and sat down to them.

"Good, you´re all here. Listen. Detective Wiseman organized some of the townsfolk to help him search some of the areas around. Many of the adults and some of our classmates voulenteered. They are supposed to make night watches during the night in case Michael Miles shows up."

"Search? What are they searching for?" asked Phil moving closer to her.

"The detective mentioned something about a hideout or a laboratory, that can be hidden in Beauvillage."

The others looked sceptical. Which location could be secret in Beauvillage? Is there any at all? Lily looked at Phil and April, then directed her gaze on Billy an Lola.

"Do they know yet?" she asked. When they shook their heads, Lola and Lily nodded at eachother and Lola stood up and went to the living room to spy, if Chichi was returning from the yard. Lily quickly used the time to explain her and Lola´s suspitions and their plan for tonight. April and Phil didn´t look much surprised by the suspitions, but while April looked worried that it may actually be true, Phil was staunchly saying that it was impossible. Nevertheless they agreed to speak to their parents for a sleepover. April had it pretty much in the bag, since her parents were doing the night shift this week and she sleeped over many times. Phil would have to do a little persuading, but it should be no problem. Lily was already granted permission and Billy had yet to ask his parents. As they were agreeing upon keeping a close eye on Chichi, Lola entered the room giggling.

"What´s so funny? What´s keeping Chichi?" asked Lily as Lola was trying to stop her giggles.

"He left the door open for a while and Cracker jumped in and stole the toilet paper. Now he´s spending his time chasing Cracker around the yard trying to get it back."

The others rushed to the living room and indeed outside there was Chichi running around, trying to catch the mischievous rooster, barely holding up his pants. Quickly, before he could notice them, they retreated back into the kitchen laughing.

"I _did_ ask him to stall Chichi a little, but that wasn´t what I had in mind." Lola giggled.

"Smart little bird, isn´t he?" April asked happily. Billy and Lily nodded. Phil only shook his head with a smile and looked at his cell phone to check the time.

"Allright I gotta go home and ask Mom. I´ll be back in a while." he said, grabbing his bag and moving to the door.

"I´ll go as well." said Billy also standing up. Giving Lola a goodbye kiss and wispering "Wish me luck." to her, he left with Phil. April moved to the phone to call her parents. As she was dialing the number she chaught a glimpse of Chichi throwing himself on Cracker and wrestling the toilet paper from his beak. Finally doing so he released the bird in triumph, then stood up but instantly realizing, that in the jump to catch Cracker, he let go of his pants and they fell down. With a yelp he quickly yanked the pants up with his right hand and glanced around, praying to the Great Oneness no one had seen his naked backside.

With a blush that rivaled that of Chichi´s and a hand on her mouth to stiffle the giggle that was threatening to escape, April turned to the other side of the living room, hoping to stop the giggle before her father answered the call on the other side.

...

"_This is an interesting situation._" Chichi said to himself as he looked into the faces of his sister and friends all of them surveying him with a sort of hadrened curiousity. Unsuprisingly they asked him to retell his involvement in the Megacity case. Thistime much to their surprise however, he complied. Telling them everything or rather, _almost _everything. He left out his involvement with Miles and _they_ left out the suspitions they had. Then Lola and Lily announced the sleepover and his suspitions grew. That and what he overheared on the yard. Titus Hubbub was asked by one of the local neigbours to help them assist detective Wiseman in the investigation. He didn´t thnik it possible that his sister or any of his friends would have allied with Wiseman against him. But it was possible, that they believed the rumors. That was precisely _why_ he agreed to speak about the drug gang arrests in Megacity. He didn´t however budge, when asked about other things. More importaintly his secret. While promising to share it with them when the time was right, he doubted that would be soon with the project incomplete and Wiseman on the prowl. Of course the sleepover would mean, that he will remain for the remainder of the day inside and under their gaze. Sure, there were fun things to do, but he also had things to figure out back in the **Hidehole**. On the other hand, there were things about it to figure out _here_ as well. As they all got into the living room and turned on the tv, he took his notebook and started to think about the problem as he sat on the floor. This was probably a good thing too, when he thought about it. With Wiseman and the townsfolk searching the town, he would be completly in the clear by staying with his friends at home. Without solving the small problem he was facing, any work in the Hidehole was out of the question anyway. He´ll just quietly plan in the safety of his home. Let Wiseman search high and low. With the file safely in his pocket, Chichi was completly calm and sure, that Wiseman wouldn´t find a thing that could lead him to the Hidehole. Miles was in the meantime checking in Megacity and they were supposed to rendezvous tommorow in the evening to solve the thing for good. He took solace in the fact and directed his gaze to the problem and designs in the notebook as Lily and April picked out the movie and Phil returned from the kitchen with some popcorn.

"Chichi, what´s that?" asked Billy, noticing the notebook. Inside there were series of complex notes and drawings, that Chichi was apparently working on. Phil peeked over Billy´s shoulder too.

"Solar energy?" he asked in confusion drawing the girls´ attention as well. Chichi grinned at them.

"I told you, that I´m working on a project. A _major_ project at that. And these babies are a part of it." he said proudly sounding exactly like the Chichi they all knew and loved.

"Why didn´t you tell me about it? I could´ve helped." asked Phil in a almost hurt voice.

"Sorry Phil, but this project has been going for a long time now. No offence but its one that I intend to finish alone."

Phil looked thoughtfull for a while but then nodded.

"But you know, if you need any help..." he started but Chichi cut him off and nodded.

"What do you need to power?" Billy, having some skill in mechanics could make out some of the things Chichi wrote and it seemed that the thing on the paper was meant to produce a lot of energy.

"Nu-uh. Not telling." said Chichi in a sing-song voice. Billy pouted playfully. He reached for the book, but Chichi moved out of his reach and on his feet before he could reach it. Taking it as a challenge, Billy jumped up as well and started to chase Chichi around the living room. Catching him at the foot of the kitchen, he held him in a headlock and promptly gave him a noogie, both of them laughing.

"Come on, Chichi. Give the notebook to big brother." he said as though speaking to a child. Phil grinned and got into position, slipping into the kitchen.

"No way! Phil catch!" he shouted and in swift motion threw the notebook to Phil, who jumped. But Chichi threw it too high. Phil missed catching the book and it flew across the kitchen just as the door opened. Beth Hubbub came in carrying several bags with food, when the said book landed on her face. The three boys froze as it slowly fell of her and landed on the ground.

"Boys! What the heck is going on here?" she demanded with a small scrowl. The three started to explain hurriedly, when the girls came into the kitchen to greet her.

"I just brought something for supper since all of you are sleeping over." she said setting the bags on the table. Unsurprisingly it contained food from her _Burger Palace_. And lots of it. Curly also peeked on the table curiously until Beth shooed him away gently.

"Come on, scat! These are for them, not for you." she scolded Curly a bit and the sheep obeyed her. Since on friendly terms with the Tofus, she and her husband relaxed somewhat around the animals. Even when Billy showed them the pidgeon, he admited to have kept in the house for years.

"Well I think you need a little break from all that _green food_ you keep eating." she said good naturedly, placing a hand on Lola´s shoulder. The gang in the meantime started to serve the food onto the plates. Lola giggled.

"Mom wouldn´t be too happy if she saw that." Although Mom and Beth reached a small understanding on food, since Beth tried to use natural hamburger bread and vegetables in her burgers, they still had their differences. Especially when it concerned food in the house.

"What Violet doesn´t know won´t hurt her." said Beth with a mischievous wink. She turned and picked up the small book and scanned it with interest.

"What´s this?" she asked as the gang dug into the food.

"Chichi´s new project." said Billy.

"Oh, so you´re already working on something new, Chichi?" she asked handing the notebook back to him. Chichi nodded and as he took the notebook from her, he looked at Billy and wiggled his eyebrows, to which Billy rolled his eyes playfully. After a small chat with Beth, she left and the gang was able to watch the movie April picked out. Characteristic for her it was a Indiana Jones style movie. Action – romance, her favourite genre. Over the course of the movie she kept throwing lovesick looks on Chichi, who was spread on the ground, enjoying the movie, not noticing. But when the heroes of the movies entered some ancient temple of light, Chichi flew up, as though recieving an electric shock. "That´s IT!" he exclaimed and moved to the notebook. He started drawing and writing something in it and didn´t stop for a while. When he finished, he moved back to the group and turned to April.

"Thanks for that movie, April. It was _exactly_, what the doctor ordered." he said looking at her with appreciative affection leaving her blushing and stuttering. As the movie was slowly ending, Chichi completed his small plan in his head. Afterward they moved to the kitchen to chat. He showed the others his new Gzorbial phone. Of course it drew an exaspirated sigh from the girls, but looks of approval and admiration from the boys. He gave them all his new number, so that they can reach him with theirs. After a few talks about plans for the next days, the gang decided to call it a day. It was 10 p.m anyway. After deciding, that Lola will sleep in her room with Lily, April in Chichi´s room and the boys will bunk down in the living room, which took a bit of time, the gang went to close down the house, change and head one by one to the bathroom. Finally they all lay to rest.

...

It was 1 a.m when Chichi began to stir. He looked around and saw both Phil and Billy sound asleep in their sleeping bags. He slowly and quietly got up and slowly climbed up to his room. Opening the door, he walked in slowly. On his bed, he spotted April, asleep and snuggled into his pillow. Moving carefully not to disturb her, he picked up his backpack and swung it on his shoulders, still in his pyjamas. He went quietly to the window and slowly opened it. Settling himself on the sill, he closed the window without making a sound and climbed onto the familiar tree. "_Luckily, April is a notoriously heavy sleeper._" he thought as he climbed further down and jumped from the tree into Phil´s yard, avoiding the silent alarms as he had many times before. He silently crept out of the yard and on to the empty street. A sence of excitement filled him as he set out towards the Hidehole.

"I´m too close to wait any longer." he said to himself as he went into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was shortly before 5 am, when Chichi returned. Quietly creeping around, trying to avoid being seen by anyone. He contemplated everything he´d done in the night. Not only was he able to solve the problem that seemed beyond reach until now, but he´d seen something that will solve both his and Miles´ problems and get Wiseman off their backs for good. He _was_ missing some information about it, but guessed Miles will easily provide them. Suddenly his head spun wildly and for a second, he lost balance. It seemed, that the night has taken its toll. And _badly_ thistime. He concidered lying back into his sleeping bag, as he climbed back on the tree and swung from Phil´s yard back to theirs, but quickly dismissed the thought. If he lay down now, he doubted he would stand up again and school was starting in three hours.  
>"<em>I´ll manage somehow, afterall I´ve got a big day ahead.<em>" he thought to himself as he used his keys and quietly opened the main door and creeped back into the house.

...

"_April, I... I love you so much." said Chichi as he overlooked the sunset over Beauvillage with her from the nearby fields. April was instantly overcome with undescibable joy. Smiling at him, she took his hands an moved closer to him._

"_Chichi..." she wanted to say something, but in her happiness she seemed to have lost the ablility to speak. Understanding as much, Chichi smiled shyly and chaught her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss._

The sound of Cracker´s crowing woke her from her dream. Inastantly she realized, that she was tangled into the sheets and that she locked her lips with a pillow. With a small sqeal she untangled herself and got out of bed. She has been having _way too many_ dreams with Chichi lately, but Lola told her that is nothing strange. _She_ herself also had many of them, when she was competing for Billy years ago. No wonder she had that dream anyway. Not when the covers smelt delightfully of Chichi. It lulled her to sleep the instant she lay down.

"_I just hope, that those dreams become a reality._" she thought as she made the bed, wishing to sleep in it with her beloved one of these days. Picking up her things, she went downstairs to the kitchen. She knew something was wrong the moment she entered. All of them minus Chichi were sitting at the table, the expressions on their faces both confused and troubled.

"How the hell could it happen? We had our eyes on him the whole time." said Phil while shaking his head in complete confusion.

"Me and Billy searched the rooms, making sure that there are no drugs in the house." said Lola, her head in her hands.

"I checked his backpack and also came up empty handed." said Lily completly baffled.

"What are you guys talking about?" April asked as she sat down.

"Chichi is outside feeding the animals. Take a look at him."muttered Billy somberly.

Not wasting a moment, she looked just as Chichi entered the house. He looked worse than ever.

"Good morning guys. What... did someone die here?" he asked with a yawn as he entered the kitchen.

"Chichi..." started April, but the elder girls overruled her.

"What the hell is happening with you Chichi?" inquired Lola angirly.

"You can´t pretend nothing is going on!"injected Lily with sterness, her arms folded.

Chichi felt a pang of shame. His friends were getting increasingly worried and the rumors going around for the past day were certainly NOT helping. He lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Hold the phone. All right. I admit, I´ve let things go way too far, but there´s a reason for this. I will tell you everything. All I ask is a little more time. Come tonight you will know the secret I am hiding. Trust me."

The others looked at him for a long time an then at eachother.

"I trust you, Chichi." said Phil staunchly, albeit still worried.

"Me too." said April.

The elder teens glanced at eachother for a while. Then Billy nodded, Lily sighed and Lola turned to her brother.

"All right. But this better NOT get any worse."

...

"JUNKIE APPROACHING!"

Nick´s taunting voice was heared troughout the school yard the moment that Chichi, April and Phil. Despite the bright morning sunlight, Chichi was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. All three ignored Nick, who was standing there with most of their classmates and just walked torwards the main door. Before they could enter however, Chichi´s head spun so badly, that he had to sit down on the steps. Both of his friends were immediatly by her side, eyes full of worry.

"I´m all right. I just need a moment." he said, slowly breathing in and out.

"Maybe you ought to go home, Chichi. You´re completly exhausted."said April.

He concidered it, then he nodded.

"You´re right. Can you tell the teacher..."

"What? That its his own fault, that he got himself in that condition and is skipping school because of that?" came an agressive reply from behind. The three looked around and saw, that the group of their classmates including Nick, Tex, Archie, Mia, Emily, Chloe and Oliver had moved torwards them. Most watching in concern, but Mia´s and the Brainless Wonders were observing them with derisive amusement.

"Stop it Mia! Can´t you see he´s not feeling well?"retorted April.

"Serves him right for taking drugs and siding with criminals." sneered Mia.

"None of that is true!"said Phil.

"Yeah? Well how´d you explain his condition, the detective questioning him and even the principal taking him to his office?"

Chichi had just about enough. Coupled with his head spinning, he was really in a bad mood. He stood up, drawing all the attention to himself. He narrowed his eyes and looked at all of them.

"Now lets get something straight over here. I do NOT need to explain myself to _anyone_. The least of all YOU."he growled in an angry tone glaring Mia who huffed.

"Tell _that_ to detective Wiseman! He´s already marked you down as a suspect." Now it was Chichi´s turn to huff.

"A complete idiot could figure out THAT. What _I_ can´t figure out is your need to pry into what I do."

Suddenly Nick stepped on the stairs, faced him and grabbed the collar of Chichi´s shirt.

"You think too much of yourself. I´ve been waiting until you do something like this, eco-trash. I wonder how does taking drugs go with that eco-lifestyle you lead. Looks like the great genius Chichi Tofu is not so great afterall. I´ll personaly see to it, that the detective will lock you up."said Nick with a derisive smirk.

Chichi raised his eyebrow, but his eyes were full of rage. The two locked their gaze for a second.  
><strong>POW!<strong>  
>In blinding motion, Chichi´s bandaged left hand pushed Nick from him slightly and his right fist collided hard with Nick´s face as Chichi punched him in the eye. The strength of the punch coupled with the slight push caused Nick to lose his balance on the stairs. He fell backwards and landed on Tex and Archie, both of whom had tried to catch him, and all three ended up on the ground. Everyone looked shocked, even Mia as Chichi observed Nick with a menacing look on his face.<p>

"You´re on asshole."he muttered darkly, turned and went trough the main door. As he entered the school, he had the funniest feeling, that someone was watching the entire ordeal. He just hoped it wasn´t a teacher as he made his way up the staircase, heading to his made a move to follow him, but Phil chaught her by the arm.

"Leave him alone for a while April. He needs to cool off."

Nick rolled off his two friends and held the right side of his face, goaning. Tears were rolling from both of his eyes as he was sporting, what was bound to become a black-eye soon. The classmates were looking either at Nick, who was still on his knees, Tex and Archie by his side, or at the place Chichi was standing. It was common knowledge, that Nick and Chichi fought occasionaly, when one of them crossed the other´s line. Chichi remained the sole person in their class, if not the school, who would fight Nick, but ussualy they were evenly matched.

"Phil, since when was Chichi strong like _that_?"asked Oliver, still observing Nick. Phil shrugged as surprised as anyone. "_Oh great, another mystery._"he said to himself.

"See? He´s dangerous!"exclaimed Mia, recovering from her shock.

"So would you be, if someone was threatening you like that." April rounded on her. Chloe and Emily nodded in agreement and some of the classmates at least concidered it.

"April snap out of it! How can you stick up for the filthy little addict?"she yelled at her and April snapped.

"Because I´m his **friend**, you arrogant bitch!"she yelled and Mia saw red. Simultaniously the two girls tried to jump at eachother, but thistime Chloe grabbed Mia and Phil grabbed April.

"Haven´t you two had enough of that yesterday?"bellowed Chloe, Emily by her side to help her restrain Mia. The bruises on both girls were a small reminder of the cafeteria brawl, but they did little to stop them to try and fight again.

"C´mon April. Let it go. Let´s get to class." Phil told her quietly and April calmed down.

"You´re right. Let´s go. I want to check on Chichi."she said quietly as she turned to him. With that the two went trough the main door as well. Most of the classmates looked apprehensive, but didn´t want to take sides. Not yet anyway. They moved to class as well, quietly discussing, what they´ve just seen, still unable to believe, that Nick got thrashed with one punch. Chloe and Emily left Mia to cool off and left too. However Mia was still shaking with rage. April was becoming much more brave with her misguided opinions lately. Unlike the old timid April, she was friends with. But now she positively loathed her and the soy brain, on whom she has that silly crush on. Also Chloe and Emily, though refusing to take sides are changing a little.

"_She´ll pay dearly for calling __**me**__ a bitch. Time to wipe that little smirk off the soy brain´s face. And when April sees him for what he __**really**__ is, she´ll come running back to me, begging me to forgive her._"

She moved closer to Tex, Archie and Nick, who was slowly getting back on his feet. Still holding his right eye, he wiped the tears from his left one and growled menacingly.

"Mark my words. He will pay for that!"

Tex and Archie nodded furiously, both angry about their friend getting a black-eye from the eco-freak. Mia looked at them and smirked.

"Yes Nick. He will pay. We will see to it."she said sweetly, drawing out her expensive cell phone. Dialing a number she waited for the answer.

"Beauvillage Police Department? Could you please connect me with detective Wiseman? I have some information for him."

...

Fuming with rage, Chichi was walking to class. Suddenly he chaught sight of a strange brown bearded man in janitor´s light blue overalls, black sunglasses and a cap in matching color with the overalls, waving at him, gesturing to the janitor´s closet. Chichi snorted, recognizing the person and had to restrain himself not to laugh for the first time today. Shaking his head he followed the mysterious man into the closet. Looking trough the small window on the door, if anyone was around, he turned around in the small space and faced the man with a smile.

"So you´re finally here, Miles. When did you arrive?"he asked as the man put down the cap and yanked off the fake brown beard.

"Half an hour ago. I had to park the van at the Hidehole." Miles said, looking around the small closet.

"Damn its unnaturaly dark in here. Where´s the light?"

Chichi snorted and reached for Miles´ face. He took the sunglasses from his eyes and Miles blinked once or twice curiously, before breaking into a wide smile.

"That IS better. Why didn´t I think of that?"he said more to himself than Chichi, who chuckled.

"By the way Chichi, I´ve seen you in front of the school just now. Nice punch. I see, I´ve taught you well."he said and Chichi looked sheepish.

"Its still nothing compared to the _ol´thunderbolt_." Miles claped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe not, but it was pretty decent. And it got that kid off your case."

"Somehow I doubt that. But anyway I hope you got the stuff."said Chichi going straight to the point. He knew, they had limited time for the class was about to start.

"You bet your baby blue eyes, genius boy. Not only that, but I ran a couple of things around a few towns. You should´ve seen it. Damn good _buisness_ – lots and lots of _greed_."he said, rubbing his hands and grinning like mad. Chichi chuckled again.

"I imagine. And did you find out something about our little problem?"

"I visited Megacity on my way here and obtained some intel on this whole mess. Seems like we have two snitches in here. They will know the rest. I plan on paying them a small visit. You know a leisurely chat. I´ll drop by and CRASH BOOM BASH OUCH. You think they´ll understand my point, that I just **hate** snitching?"said Miles gesturing wildly.

"You never know, some people are just unwilling to understand. Even when you _comunicate_ with them on their _sophisticated_ level."

The two laughed sharing their private joke.

"Right. I´ll find out all I can and meet you at the Hidehole by 7 pm. Then we decide what to do."said Miles, adjusting his brown fake beard back.  
>Chichi turned towards the door and took the handle.<p>

"Just be careful. Wiseman is on the loose in here."he warned, but Miles snorted.

"Oh pleeeease, Chichi. I could outrun him blindfolded and handcuffed."he replied in a confident voice.

"Just because you did it _once_, doesn´t mean you can do it again." Chichi pointed out.

"Once with both and six times with just the handcuffs."corrected Miles and Chichi rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"By the way Chich. You really oughta get some sleep. You look terrible. Skip school or something. We have a big task ahead of us."Miles said seriously and Chichi nodded.

"I know. And don´t worry."he said exiting the closet.

...

The math class with Mr Weatherby was always one of his favourites, but now Chichi had trouble keeping his eyes open and mind focused on the math problems. As soon as he sat down, his body seemed to be demanding to go to sleep. Phil and April questioned him, where he was since they arrived in their class sooner than him and he was already looking forward to explaining everything to them in the evening.

"_No more lies from that point. I´m getting sick of thinking up lame excuses like going to the bathroom. Although Miles says that one always has to have an alibi, I really hate lying to them_."

Nick was oddly quiet about what happened in fornt of the school. So were Tex, Archie and Mia by the way. They didn´t try to retort or taunt him at all. He seriously doubted that the punch was all it took to get them off his case. And what's more, they seemed to be watching him some amused interest. A small sence of foreboding gripped him. Something was about to happen, but he couldn´t figure out what. Or maybe he _could_ if his head would stop pounding and spinning. Every now and then his body would shudder and his vision would become blurry. He decided to wait for the end of the class and ask Mr Weatherby – as his homeroom teacher, to excuse him from class and get home for some shuteye. A knock on the door interupted both his thoughts and the class. The door opened and a person had flew across the room, slaming himself on the ground. Detective Wiseman started to lift himself off the floor and faced Mr Weatherby.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we´re here on police buisness."he said raising his chest proudly.

"_We_ detective?"inquired Mr Weatherby, for he could only see Wiseman in there.

"Yes Mr Weather, you see half an hour ago I recieved an anonymous tip, informing me of a rumor worth following. A rumor concerning young Chichi there."he pointed to Chichi, who looked puzzled for a while. Suddenly with a powerfull throb in his head, he put two and two together. Glancing around at Nick, who´s black-eye was already showing and then at Mia, who was sitting in front of Nick, he finally understood the looks they were giving him since the class began. Nick smirked in a satisfied way and Mia was sporting a sickeningly sweet smile as she waved at him with her cell phone in her hand. April also came to the same conclusion watching the ordeal.

"_Why that good for nothing, vindictive bitch. She set Chichi up_."she concluded as angry as Chichi was looking to be.

"You see Mr Weby, rumors are flying around this school, that the reason for young Chichi´s worn-out state is drug usage. Which means, that he is now a suspect."said Wiseman smartly as Mr Weatherby´s jaw fell open.

"Chichi Tofu? Drug usage? You can´t be serious, detective."he said disbelievingly.

"But I AM Mr Webyby. Indeed he looks far from fit."eyeing Chichi, who gripped his seat with his hands so strongly, he thought he might break it. Right now he was doing everything possible to remain calm.

"I don´t believe it. And furthermore you can´t charge him with anything based on some anonymous accusation, without any proof."said Mr Weatherby shaking his head. Wiseman merely smiled.

"That is why we are here. To acquire the proof needed. Mr Spook, you may come in."

"Its _Spock_, detective."came a man´s voice from the hall. As the black-haired man in a white doctor´s coat, gray pants carrying a medical bag stepped into the class, April gasped.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"she asked him. He was looking very uncomfortable.

"The detective has ordered Chichi to be tested for drug use. I still say, you are making a mistake. I know this boy for years and refuse to believe the information you´ve been given. Oh my..."he said, when his gaze fell on Chichi. Noticing it, Wiseman turned to him and said.

"You see, Dr Spick? Something IS wrong with him."

Dr. Spock hadn´t even bother to correct his name, for he was looking at Chichi with a professional look.

"All the same. He should be tested on account of some base rumor?"asked Mr Weatherby.

Chichi tried standing up, but his body shuddered and his head spun wildly again. Shaking his head, he managed to stand up and adress the three adults. "_Well, two and a half._"

"I´ll take the test Mr Weatherby. If for nothing else, than to put this _idiotic_ rumor to rest once and for all."he said, glaring at Nick and Mia.

"_I ought to kill you for THAT._"he wispered as he passed them, moving to the front of the class. Dr Spock took a spare chair from the side of the class and sat himself on ´s facing him.

"I just need to take a little of your blood. An analysis will be made during the course of the day and it will tell for sure, if there are any narcotics in your system."he said taking out his things from his medical bag.

"_Although I believe you didn´t take any. I´m sorry, that you have to be put in this situation, Chichi._"he wispered to him. Although he heared about his small problem from April, he seriously doubted the rumored cause behind it.

"´S fine, Dr Spock."responded Chichi weakly, wishing his head would stop spinning and pounding. His eyes were blinking and his vision was becoming blurry again just as Dr Spock adjusted his needle and took his right hand and applied the tourniquet.

"OUCH!" Chichi growled as he felt the needle being injected. He was never exactly an enemy with them, but just now his fatigued body reacted to just about any touch and it compounded the pain. Even worse his head spun even more violently as Dr Spock took a small amount of blood from him. Taking the needle out he handed Chichi a small paper napkin, which Chichi promptly put over the puncture in his arm. His body shuddered again and he took a couple of small breaths as Dr Spock put his blood in a small vial and started to put his things away.

"All right Chichi, you can go back to your seat now." Mr Weatherby said. Then turned to Wiseman. Chichi tried to get up but he couldn´t move. Not one of them noticed, that he started jerk his head slowly from side to side as though it was too heavy to hold up.

"I hope that that is all detective." Mr Weatherby said to Wiseman as went to the door.

"I hope not. For if the tests prove positive I will have one of my suspects behind bars." Wiseman said with a confident smile.

"I hope, that the results will prove once and for all, that you are wrong, detective."said Dr Spock from the door.

"Do not be so sure. I expect..."

Wiseman´s remark was cut short by a loud thud behind them. The class held a terrified breath and the three men turned around to the teacher´s desk, behind which Dr. Spock took Chichi´s blood. Chichi was lying on the floor, his eyes closed and unconsious. He fainted.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

„Chichi! Chichi! Speak to me!" said April in a terrified, almost tearfull voice. She, Dr. Spock, Phil and were instantly by him. She shook him by his shoulders, trying desperately to wake him. But to no avail. Chichi was out like a light. Dr Spock placed his hand on her shoulder and gently gestured her to step aside as he kneeled beside him. The classmates were all too stunned to make a sound, as he examined the unconcious boy. He noticed some symptoms, when he took his blood and April also mentioned something about him being unable to sleep, but was reluctant to discuss anything in front of Detective Wiseman who came closer and peered over Dr Spock´s shoulder.

"Quick, help me with him."he said to Mr Weatherby, who nodded.

"Right. Take him to a hospital."said Wiseman, as Spock and Weatherby picked Chichi up by his arms and each took one on their shoulders.

"No detective. Unlike Megacity, our clinic doesn´t hold as many hospital beds. He shows sighns of heavy fatigue, for which a house-treatment will suffice."said Dr Spock.

"If so, we can place him in the police department. There is enough free rooms in the holding cells."said Wiseman nodding to himself smartly. He didn´t notice the looks he was getting. Bewildered from some of the class, exasperated from Dr Spock and Mr Weatherby, smug from the Brainless Wonders and Mia, and hate-filled from April, Phil, Chloe and Emily.

"Without any valid proof, you can´t place him under hospital-arrest anywhere or overrule the decidion of a doctor, detective."said Dr Spock sternly

"That proof will come with today´s test results, Dr Speck."

Dr Spock didn´t even bother to correct his name, instead he looked at Mr Weatherby.

"I will require assistance when I get Chichi home. Can Phil and April be excused from today´s classes so they can help me?"he said solemnly. Mr Weatherby nodded and Dr Spock turned to the two students in question.

"Phil, take your things and come with me. Your teacher has a class to teach and I need someone to help me get Chichi home, he will help us get him in the car. April, you gather your and Chichi´s things and meet us at the Tofu household. Also call Lola and tell her what happened."

April nodded and wiped the small tears in her eyes. Dr Spock nodded to Mr Weatherby and the two left out the door followed by Phil, who swung his backpack on his shoulders. As they left with Chichi, the class immediatly started to talk even as April hurried to her desk and started to gather her belongings. After packing both hers and Chichi´s stuff she swung both bags over her shoulders and went for the door. She stopped by Mia´s desk, who looked very pleased with herself.

"Now look what you´ve done."she hissed.

"The bio-trash had it coming to him."Mia replied smugly. April´s eyes flashed. She´d like nothing better than to wipe that arrogant smirk off her face, but knew better than to pick a fight in front of the detective. And Chichi was now the more pressing matter. Briskly she left trough the door, slaming it in the process. A moment´s silence followed, then Wiseman clapped his hands together.

"Well... now that that´s over with, I must be off as well. Excuse me."he turned around sharply, but forgeting the door was closed he tried to pass, only to slam his face into it. Grumbling to himself, he exited closing the door behind him. Suddenly however, Nick stood up from his chair and much to the puzzlement of his classmates left trough the door as well.

"This can´t be good."said Chloe to Emily, as the door closed again.

"Detective Wiseman."called Nick as he chaught up to him.

"What is it, young...er..."said Wiseman as he turned to face Nick.

"Nick sir. Detective, I have a small proposition..."

...

"_The main street of Beauvillage seems busy around this time of the day._"thought Miles to himself as he coursed trough the street. Still in his janitor´s costume he watched the people go about their work in the busy market place, he could **feel** opportunity knocking.

"_So much __**greed**__ could be made in here..._"

He shook his head fast to clear it. He had more important things to do. Looking around the place he had his eyes open for the two people he was searching for. Unfortunatly, he had no luck yet. He moved about the streets for a while just taking in the place. Funny enough, prior to meeting Chichi, he never visited Beauvillage even when it was relatively close to Megacity. And until about two weeks ago, he didn´t realize what he was missing. This place held almost more opportunities than even Megacity in his eyes. Seeing this only firmed his decision to make Beauvillage his main base. Far away from Megacity´s Police Department, many competitors and most importantly detective Frederick Wiseman. Finaly a chance to stretch out fully. But it seemed that his dream was already threatened. All thanks to someone, who apparently was behind the arrests the Megacity, efficiently sending his competition behind bars and overtaking the drug business in the town and was now using Beauvillage as a lab and storage post. And using these two as intermediaries. However over a week ago, one of them accidently let slip to one of their customers – a local Megacity junkie, that he was selling a Beauvillage brand. Not long after the junkie was arrested and the police found out. But the head of this operation acted quickly. Making an anonymous call, he pointed the police to Miles. Of course Wiseman jumped at the chance the very moment. Whoever was behind this must´ve knew Miles well and wanted him out of the way as well. Well his life and business in Megacity gave him a lot of competetors and adversaries. Suddenly he was interrupted from those thoughts when he spotted one of them on the opposite side of the street. A man in his late teens with short brown hair.

"_Jack Leftside. Bingo._"Miles thought to himself as he started to walk closer to him. Jack Leftside was a well known name to Miles, as well as the MCPD (Megacity Police Department) and numerous other lowlifes in the town. A problem child, he ran away from home at 14, consorting with the worst scum in Megacity and commiting numerous petty crimes for years. Now 19, he was tall, muscular and very capable looking, but Miles knew he lacked the brains to be anything other than a lackey. His sheer strength and agressive personality tended to scare most people, even the cops didn´t dare to deal with him unless he was outnumbered. Miles however wasn´t scared of him at all. Grinning to himself he followed, as Leftside walked in a brisk pace trough the streets. It didn´t take long until he entered a small pub. Also entering the pub, Miles noticed that Leftside had seated himself at a table in the corner opposite to another person. Miles recodnized the short chubby man in an instant.  
>Andrew Mortimer, a 28 year old reject from the medical school, he was also involved numerous times in robberies and drug dealing. Miles didn´t even need his intel to know, that he was responsible for the creation of the new drug. Mortimer was smart but cowardly. That was probably why he dissapeared from Megacity and safely resided here collecting his share of profits from the booming business. Miles ordered a beer from the barman and sat down in the table near them turing his back to them.<p>

"So nice to see you, Jack. Barman, another whiskey for me. And for my friend too."

Mortimer´s voice was a bit slurry as he called loudly. It was apparent that he wasn´t finishing his first whiskey. The barman didn´t waste any time. Miles guessed, that Mortimer has become a frequent big spending guest in here. Looking around the pub, Miles noticed that they were the only guests in the pub. Glancing back at the barman, he noticed the elderly man return to his former bored position.

"_The old man doesn´t seem to know or care, what conversations are going on here._"thought Miles as he carefully positioned himself closer to hear.

"I´ve just returned from Megacity. Looks like another four teens ended up in the hospital."said Leftside quietly and Miles narrowed his eyes. From what he heared, several people have overdosed over the course of the last week as the drug gained popularity, especially among Megacity´s troublesome teens. No one died **yet**, but some of them were in heavy comas and it is unknown, what other damage would they sustain if they wake up. Mortimer took a swig from his unfinished glass.

"Well, I may need to blance the components more, but who cares as long as they´re paying."

"It raises unwanted attention."said Leftside darkly but Mortimer snorted.

"Don´t worry. This is Megacity´s problem. They won´t trace us here. Not with Wiseman leading the investigation." The two men looked at eachother in humor.

"Yeah. The guy´s a complete screw up. But Mort, what about the police here?"

Mortimer took another swig, finishing the whiskey before replying.

"The Beauvillage police listenes to Wiseman, so we´re safe. And the townsfolk believe in just about any rumor, that goes around here. With such a small town, where most people know eachother its to be expected."

Leftside nodded and toasted with Mortimer.

"That´s good. Thanks to anonymous calls we can manipulate them as we see fit. Also, Michael Miles and that Tofu kid are apparently meeting in here doing who knows what. I´ve dropped an anonymous call to Wiseman about it, so he´s on the prowl for both of them and ignoring us. Flint will be happy to know that."

Miles´ eyes narrowed at the name. _Gabriel Flint_ was a criminal, who dealt in many lower crimes in Megacity. Though he mainly operated alone, he was known to have a number of cronies. Miles knew him from their school days. He had the reputation of a shady character and during his early years terrified the school. He was inteligent, crafty and a capable mastermind. The only thing that kept him from his dreamed position as a member of a crime syndicate, which had its headquarters in Megacity and influenced the top crime troughout the entire country, was his youthfull age, lack of experience and sufficient finance to buy his way in. But among the lower Megacity crime wave he is definitely among the top players – a position, Miles is often accused of having. Miles and Flint sometimes come into conflict, interrupting one another´s business. And Flint definitely knows about Wiseman´s obsession in catching Miles – not like its a secret in Megacity anyway.

"We´re supposed to rendezvous with him in the lab around 9 pm. He´s going around some of the small towns as well. Looks like some of those that visited the city from other towns during the last week got hooked as well. So now we have demands from the smaller towns too."said Leftside. The two toasted eachother again.

"That´s perfect. We´ll be rolling in money in no time."rejoiced Mortimer. Miles was boiling on the inside.

"_No way in hell. If there´s anyone making money in here its ME.** Now** its personal._"he thought to himself as he stood up. He noticed, that the barman went somewhere trough the backdoor. He grinned to himself under the fake beard and moved towards their table. The two eyed him, Mortimer took another swig from his whiskey.

"What d´you want old man? Hope you weren´t eavesdropping on us, if you know what´s good for ya."said Leftside in a threatening tone. In a flash, Miles´s left fist collided with the top of Leftside´s head – the notorious _ol´thunderbolt_ sending him into unconciousness with his head hanging down. Mortimer sputtered on the whiskey, looking up in alarm before Miles delivered another one to him, also with the same result.

"That´s just the begining of what´s coming to you."said Miles in a satisfied voice, though more to himself than the two unconcious men whose heads were now on the table. Walking to the bar, he set his beer glass down on it just as the old barman entered from the backdoor.

"Oh my. What happened to them?"he asked Miles, noticing the two unconcious men.

"The boys must´ve had too much to drink. Let ´em sleep it off a bit."said Miles nonchalantly as he turned for the door, the barman looking wildly from him to the two.

"Oh, that beer I had. The boys said, its on their tab. Thanks old man."said Miles over his shoulder before leaving. The old barman nodded and returned to his bored sitting position behind the bar.

Stepping outside, Miles looked around the street.

"Well, I´d better look into the rumors flying around here."he said to himself, then looked at himself properly. Deciding a change of costume is needed, he headed out for the Hidehole, where his van is parked. He could hardly wait for the evening, when he and Chichi deal with this scum and send them where they belong.

...

Lola and Billy were riding on Billy´s bike. Lola was in a state of panic since April called her informing her, that Chichi fainted in class. Unfortunatly, they were in class with Mrs Morter, so they had to wait until the lesson is over. They had Lily inform their homeroom teacher and they immediatly left for home. Billy though unnerved tried not to show it. He _had_ to remain strong for Lola´s sake. Not that Lola was weak, but she was stressed enough over tha last few days and Billy always was a bit overprotective of her. Not to mention, that he tried to keep a cool head in every situation, in an attempt not to worsen it even more. Arriving in the Tofu yard, Lola jumped from the bike before Billy could kill the motor. Sprinting into the house, she collided with Phil in the kitchen, sending both of them on the floor.

"Lola. You´re here."said Phil as the two disentangled themselfs and stood up.

"Phil. Where is he? How is he?"she said hurriedly as Billy entered the house as well.

"He´s in his room. Dr..."before Phil could finish, Lola dashed upstairs. The two boys looked at eachother and nodded.

Lola sprinted into Chichi´s room. Chichi was laying in his bed sound asleep. Dr Spock and April were at his bedside.

"What´s wrong with him?"she asked hurriedly a bit more loudly than she intended. April immediatly shushed her with a gesture. Dr Spock came to Lola and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets let him sleep. Come outside, I´ll tell you more."he said in a soothing voice. She nodded feeling a bit reassured. He turned to look at his daughter, who was sitting on a chair near Chichi´s bed, her hand holding his.

"I´ll stay, Dad."she said in a quiet voice. Both her father and Lola smiled and nodded and left the room.

"I think he´s in good hands."said Lola to Dr Spock as they went down the stairs. Dr Spock smiled. He knew of his daughter´s feelings for the boy and was definitely supportive of it. He and his wife were one of the first who befriended the Tofus when they came here. The numerous times they helped them by letting April stay at their house, when hospital duty interrupted did not go unapreciated. Though a bit eccentric, he knew the Tofus to be very good people. And he knew Lola and Chichi to be very bright and responsible teenagers. Seating themselfs down in the kitchen Dr Spock adressed the three young people.

"Now. Chichi shows every sighn of heavy fatigue. He must´ve been up trough several nights. April told me that he couldn´t sleep, but he doesn´t have symptoms of any illness that could have such an effect. Can any of you think of anything, that could cause him not to sleep?"

The young people all looked thoughfull. Then Phil looked up.

"His project. A major project that´s been going on for a long time. That´s what he said."

Billy nodded too.

"That notebook. Something about solar powered generators."

Dr Spock looked thoughtfull, whereas Lola looked confused.

"What are you two talking about?"she asked the two boys.

"Lola, remember what he said in the morning? He has a secret he wanted to tell us all. I bet its linked with this project. You know how he gets, when he gets too involved into something. He won´t stop until its finished."said Phil.

"So you think, he´s been working on something big overnight?"she asked.

"Lola if he´s building something in secret, nightime would be the perfect time for it." Billy told her, before grabbing her hand. Lola remembered what he said in the morning.

_"I admit, I´ve let things go way too far, but there´s a **reason** for this." _

Lola shook her head.

"That little idiot."she said to himself, angry that he would go to such lengths to complete another one of his crackpot ptojects. But then remembered another thing.

"Dr Spock, do you think that Chichi might be taking drugs?"she asked Dr Spock. He thought to himself for a moment.

"Well kids. After we put Chichi in bed, I´ve checked him proprely. He shows no sighns of having taken anything at all. No marks from needles or anything. Detective Wiseman is investigating a drug case in here. Apparently a new drug has been on the streets of Megacity, its said to be made in Beauvillage. Wiseman told me, that he suspects Chichi of being both addicted to it and helping the one responsible to brew it. He then ordered for Chichi to be tested. As Phil knows, Chichi fainted in class shortly after I took his blood. With his faigued state I would guess as much. Shortly after laying him in bed, I called a friend I have in the Megacity hospital. The new drug has sent many people to the hospital and the doctors along with the police are looking into the symptoms as well as the composition of the drug. Based on what he told me, Chichi is completly clean."

Phil, Billy and Lola breathed a sigh of relief. Billy moved closer to Lola and put his arm around her shoulder.

"All that´s left is for Chichi to explain the rest. The police will catch the one brewing the drug, right?"said Phil turning to Dr Spock.

"I don´t know Phil. Detective Wiseman doesn´t seem to be competent, especially if he takes the local rumors seriously. While I don´t believe that he would be helping this drug distributor, I am interested to know Chichi´s role in this."

"Chichi helped the Megacity police arrest the dealers in Megacity three weeks ago. Its possible that he´s trying to help now."said Billy. Lola nodded as if understanding something.

"Maybe it also has something to do with this Miles character."she said quietly.

"I wouldn´t think of it too seriously, especially if Wiseman is suspecting him."said Dr Spock in thought. The detective clearly didn´t leave a good impression on him.

"The rumors about him in Megacity are pretty bad."said Billy in thought.

"Haven´t we learnt by now, how untrue some of the rumors can be?"asked Lola as she turned to him. Billy quircked his eyebrow.

"So you´re saying, that this Miles may not be the scoundrel he is supposed to be?"

Lola nodded. Dr Spock smiled and coughed.

"In any case. I´ve stated Chichi´s diagnosis plainly, all that´s left is for him to get plently of rest. He should remain in bed for the next two days. He should be fine otherwise. When the blood tests will come out, Wiseman will have proof, that Chichi is innocent."

Lola looked very relieved.

"Thank you, Dr Spock."

"Not a problem Lola. I´m happy to have been of help. Chichi may be a bit reckless at times, but he´s no addict or criminal. Now, I suggest that you kids remain here and keep an eye on Chichi for me."he said as he picked up his medical bag and made for the door.

"Also, if April wants to sleep over tonight, she is more than welcome to do so."he added, bade them farewell and left.

The three sat in silence for a while. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a loud growling of stomachs. They laughed.

"All right, I think, I´ll take the bike and go to Mom´s palace for some _unhealthy_ food."said Billy good naturedly.

"I´ll go with you. I can also drop my bag at home."said Phil and Billy nodded.

"All right. I´ll go up and get April, I bet she´s hungry too. She´ll also need to hear the news."replied Lola as the two boys waved and left trough the front door.

Lola climbed up into Chichi´s room. She smiled to herself at what she saw. April had fallen asleep as well, her head on the side of Chichi´s bed, her hand still holding his.

"_She must´ve been just as worried about him, as I was._"thought Lola as she approached. Carefully shaking her shoulder, she woke April up.

"Come on down. I´ll tell you, what your Dad said. Also, the boys went out to bring food. You must be hungry."

April wiped the sleep from her eyes and nodded. Both girls stood up, but as Lola came to the door of the room, she looked over the shoulder just in time to see April kissing Chichi on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a quiet afternoon in Beauvillage, but a quieter one in the Tofu household. Lily arrived the first thing after school worried. The others quickly filled her in on everything and for a small while they all pondered what to do. Finaly they agreed to hear Chichi out when he woke up and allow him to explain everything. Lola, though mad at him was also willing to listen just what in the world did he get himself into. They also agreed on another sleepover and for a small while, Lily went home to get her stuff quickly returning back. Dr Spock called not long after telling them, that the blood test results have proven Chichi to be drug-clean. Their cheers of happiness and relief were short lived however. Dr Spock informed them, that despite the negative blood test detective Wiseman still suspects Chichi of being somehow involved in the case and said that he would obtain evidence of his guilt trough another way. Knowing, that there was nothing they could do until Chichi wakes up, the gang settled in the living room and turned on a movie or two. They didn´t just watch though. While the girls were taking turns checking up on Chichi (April´s turns were more times than neccessary), Phil and Billy examined the notes in Chichi´s notebook, which Phil took from Chichi´s schoolbag. Some of the machine desighns were too complicated for either of them to decipher, but putting their heads together, the two managed to figure out some of the plans and desighns. But they raised just as many questions as they answered. Most of them seemed to be deisghns for a house or an appartment while other were full of ecological ways to create electrical power. Wind power, water-mills, geo-thermal energy and solar power. The two looked at eachother. What in the world would he need these things for? And where would he get the money or the material for it? Also many times in his notes they came upon the word _Hidehole_. Sharing what they found with the girls, they all sat in silence wondering what could it mean, neither paying any attention to the movie. And neither of them noticed or realized, that they were being watched.

Outside near the Tofu´s yard safely seated on a tree, someone was watching them trough the window with binoculars. Although he was getting a bit sore, sitting here for hours, Nick lost none of his patience.

"_Its only a matter of time, before something happens. If detective Wiseman was right, Michael Miles may come in to check on his accomplice, after he learns that he fainted._"he thought to himself, as he turned his sights on the road.

After Chichi fainted, rumors of him overdosing have spread across the school within the hour. Acting on the detective´s plan he, Tex, Archie and Mia have helped the rumors go about, and by Beauvillage standarts everyone would know it by now. And if Michael Miles really _is_ in town, he would hear it as well. And the moment something happens, Nick will simply call Wiseman from his cell phone. He supposed he could´ve let the others in on the deal he struck with Wiseman but this was too good and he wanted to get Chichi on his own.

"_After all those years, I finally have a chance to get that bio-trash. Detective Wiseman will land him in prision. Serves him right for everything he´s ever done to me._"he tought vindictively as he lowered his binoculars and with his fingers felt the blackened skin under his eye.  
>Nick didn´t have a clue if the rumors were true, or if Chichi was involved or not. Quite frankly he didn´t even care. The detective wanted Chichi´s head as much as he and his friends did. He would wait here all day if he had to. A small price to pay for finally getting rid of the eco-freak once and for all.<p>

...

A few hours later Chichi´s eyes opened and he sat up in his bed and slowly scrathed his head. The pounding has stopped and though he still felt a bit weak, it was nothing compared to how he felt in the morning. He looked around for a second and realized he was in his room. He also took note, that he was shirtless and in his boxers. Looking around, he saw his clothes piled neatly on the chair at his desk. He wondered how the hell did he get into his room. Was it possible, that he overslept? No, Lola would wake him up and he just remembered, that April slept here last night. In a little moment, memories of what happened in the morning and in school came back to him.

"_Nick... Mia... Wiseman... Dr Spock taking my blood..._"he recollected swiftly, then looked on the clothes on the chair, at himself in bed only in his underwear and in a flash put two and two together.

"_I must´ve fainted. Damn it._"

He knew, that yesterday wasn´t a good idea. If he fainted, he can only imagine the rumors it must´ve made. And Wiseman´s statements could only make the situation worse. Suddenly he heared a low tone from the pants on his chair. The tone of his Gzorbial phone to be exact. Getting out of his bed he pulled the phone from his pants and answered the call, knowing full well who was calling.

"Hey, Miles."he said quietly.

"Finally Chich. I´ve been wondering whether to chance visiting you or not. I heared the rumor over two hours ago and asked about it for a while." Miles´ voice sounded relieved.

"Yeah. I just woke up. Apparently I fainted after the doctor took my blood because of Wiseman´s stupid idea to have me tested for drug use. What rumors are circulating?"Chichi asked in an uneasy voice.

"Well, the rumor is that you have overdosed. And that the doctor... Spock was his name I think, was at your house trying to save your life."

"Great. _Just_ great."growled Chichi. He could only imagine the looks on the faces of the people he knew if they heared and believed THAT.

"Rumors aside for now. Listen, I found the two snitches and overheared them talking. I know who is responsible and when they will meet. But I´m unable to tell where. All I know, is that they have their lab somewhere in Beauvillage and they´re supposed to be there at 9pm."

Chichi smiled as he sat back on the bed.

"Too much! Yesterday I found out something as well. I know where the lab is. Lets meet at the Hidehole and we can form a battle plan."he said, energy suddenly returning to him.

"Right-o! Meet ´ya there in an hour."

Chichi was about to reply, when a thought occured to him. He remembered the promise he gave in the morning.

"Listen, Miles. I won´t come alone. I´m bringing my sister and closest friends too."

Miles sounded a bit shocked.

"I thought the Hidehole was going to be _our_ secret."he said almost childishly.

"Look Miles, I trust them with my very life and I don´t want to keep _anything_ secret from them. Especialy from my best friend, _and_ from my sister neither."

Unknown to Chichi, a short while ago it was Lola´s turn to check up on him and from the narrowly opened door heared most of the Chichi´s conversation. Hearing that made her lips twitch in a gentle smile. Her anger at him was long forgotten as she opened the door more.

"Well all right Chich. If you say so. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Chichi nodded as he got up from his bed.

"Ok. Meet you in the Hidehole."

"Wait up Chich. I want you to be carefull. I also kept a small eye on Wiseman. He was talking with the kid you punched before the school. It seems that we got another snitch on our tail. I saw him heading towards your house."

Chichi´s eyes flashed. He got up suddenly and headed towards his window. As he looked around the surroundings he noticed a small blink of light. Looking at the tree, he saw someone on it, binoculars in hand. Nick.

"Yeah, I see him. He mustn´t find out where we´re going. Or even worse the Hidehole."said Chichi as if thinking out loud.

"Need some help with him Chich?"

Chichi concidered it for a moment.

"No. You try to find out as much as you can. I´ll deal with him."his voice was full of confidence.

"All right. In an hour. We´ll wrap this up and get Wiseman off our backs."

Chichi nodded, still looking out the window. He didn´t notice that Lola enter the room and was slowly walking towards him.

"Not only that, but clear our names and get the real culprit behind bars, since Wiseman obviously isn´t up to the task. Fine. In an hour. Bye."

Ending the phonecall, Chichi looked out of the window again. He peered at Nick, sitting still on the tree and wondered how best could he get him out of the way. But suddenly he was slapped hard over his head.

"OW!"he exclaimed, grabbing the sore spot and turning around, he saw Lola behind him.

"_That _was for all the worries you caused. D´you have _any_ idea how worried all of us were?"she said sternly. Chichi turned to her and looked down on his feet guiltily not even bothering to note that he was still in his boxers.

"I´m sorry."he said and he meant it. Lola´s eyes softened.

"I may be willing to forgive you, if you promise never to do something like this again. The others... you´ll have to ask them yourself. And it would be nice if you got down and explained everything."

...

The gang was seated at the kitchen table and even the animals were sitting near it paying attention to Chichi, who came down a while later fully dressed. They accepted his apology but were eager to hear his explanation. Chichi sat down, took a small drink of water, then a deep breath and started.

"It all started a month before the school holidays, when Don and Misty were here to visit. Don told me, that he was offered a chance to make some money during the holidays. His uncle owns a repair service in Megacity. Knowing what I can do, he invited me to join him. His uncle agreed as well. The problem was, that the repair shop is for just about any machinery, including big machines and cars. As all of you know, Mom and Buba would never allow it, but I wasn´t about to pass up on a chance like that. So me and Don made a series of excuses and cover-ups to get them to agree. So from day one during the holiday in Megacity, we were in the servise and sleeping at Don and Misty´s. Don´s uncle was really impressed by what me and Don were able to do and soon we were allowed to help and work on some of the bigger machines that are being brought there. Not to mention that he always gave us some money at the end of the day. We ussualy finished at around 5-6 pm and then, me and Don went around the city and sometimes went out of town with their parents with their parents. Sometime during the end of week one, Don´s uncle introduced us to his acquaintance, when he brought his van into servise. His name was Michael Miles. Over the small time that I was fixing his motor, we talked and he seemed like an all right guy. As he and the uncle talked, Don informed me of the rumors going on about him. But we shrugged them off, since uncle was apparently a very good friend of his. Miles then said, that he would need help getting him the machine parts we needed to repair one of the big machines and they both asked us if we could go help Miles during the weekend. So we did and the first in line of our small adventures has started. You see, Miles has many contacts in the big firms all around the country, also the salvage yards and stuff like that. It works like this. When someone needs something he can´t get, Miles goes over his contacts, obtains whatever is necessary and sells it to the buyer. And often times he gets into trouble doing it. But he´s inventive, flexible and has a gift for subterfuge that enables him to worm his way out of trouble. Overtime we found out that some of the things _are_ true about him, but not nearly as bad as the rumors make them out to be and Miles himself never made a single attempt to contradict any of them. He´s the type who just tries to go about his buisness and doesn´t care what people think about him. He has also proven himself to be a good friend. Quite honestly, I´ve never met someone like him. We started to hang out after our shifts in the repair shops and during our little ordeals we met a number of people he knows. Including the _Jumpers_. You see, he and Roger Spikely are old classmates from elementary school and when he found out, that its our favourite band he introduced us during week three. Since then me and Don were often spending time with them. We also helped Roger when he was completing his part of the club as I said earlier. But then the drug problem started. The streets for some reason became a sort of underground battlefield for the local dealers, who were fighting for territory as it were. Roger and the others wanted to use the situation to get them off the streets, so he and Clarence – the Jumpers bass player, contacted a friend of theirs who is a detective in the MCPD (Megacity Police Department). They made a small plan, but they needed help to gather evidence and each of them were too well known on the streets of Megacity. They asked me and Don to do it. So we did. Miles went with us just in case – in disguise, you wouldn´t believe how capable he is with them, and the three of us obtained everything the police needed. It was however in secret and a small problem arose. The problem called _detective Frederick Wiseman_. The idiot is the clumsiest cop in Megacity and unfortunately has a fixation on catching Miles. From what he said, it was there since their days in Elementary school. He had never quite forgiven Miles for playing pranks on him and fooling him so many times even then. Wiseman comes from a family of policemen and apparently always wanted to be a detective. That he actually made it is astounding, but I suppose it was only fool´s luck. Anyway, he made our evidence gathering very difficult, nearly blowing our cover number of times and trying to arrest us everytime, furious when we escaped. He nearly foiled everything, when the planed trap sprung and the arrests began and thanks to us the drug dealers were arrested and put behind bars. After everything was explained, he was forced to drop it and let us go, but Miles said, that he was once again furious at us for making a fool out of him in front of the captain and his collague getting all the praise for rounding up the 6 greatest drug dealers in Megacity. We shrugged it off and got back to life as ussual and waited for Roger to open the club. Over this time I had my small clothes makeover. Many of the shop owners in that area knew of our involvement in the case and seeing that threat to their streets was ended, they were grateful to us and wanted to show their appreciation. The clothes I´m wearing now for instance were custom made as a gift and many of them said that if we ever need anything they will be willing to help. As the Jumpers concert was being prepared, Miles got wind of a large crowd of people from other cities coming to attend and decided to use the situation. He came up with an original scheme – fan stands. He got T-shirts made in one of the shops, burnt CDs and DVDs and many other merchendise to sell to the fans. Of course, most people don´t care if they were originals or not, especially when the prices for it were low enough. Its what you´d call an undershelf sale. And of course me and Don were helping too. But someone made an anonymous call to Wiseman and said that Miles is selling illicit material in the club or something like that. So Wiseman took a group of policemen with him and went to the concert. Since Miles had no papers or licence for the fan stand (hardly surprising), we had to make a run for it. Luckily we evaded Wisamen and made it back in time for the concert. But as I heared Wiseman was suspicious eversince."

The gang sat in silence, barely breathing as Chichi refilled his glass with water and drank it.

"To start off, Chichi. That was way too dangerous. Consorting with such company as drug dealers. You could´ve been hurt or worse... killed."Lola said the last word quietly and shivered.

"I knew the risks. But people were getting hurt in there regardless. I _wanted_ to help. And besides, Miles was there too. There were a few fights, that´s true, but Miles and detective Strongdome – Roger´s friend, have tutored us a bit in self-defence. Also all the work I´ve been doing over the summer, lifting heavy things made me a bit stonger."

"I could tell the way you punched Nick to the ground today."said Phil quietly.

"You WHAT?"exclaimed Lola glaring at Chichi. Phil and April "forgot" to mention that part to her.

"Hey, _he_ was the one who was picking a fight. I only defended myself."he shrugged calmly.

"That´s true Lola."said April quietly and Lola sighed and calmed down.

"And that´s why he and Mia called Wiseman to take the blood tests."said Chichi shaking his head.

"Wow. Talk about being vindictive."said Billy with a whistle. Lily and Lola exchanged angry looks.

"You said it. Nick wanted to get back at Chichi for giving him a black-eye and Mia wanted to get back at me for calling her a bitch and fighting with her the other day."commented April.

"April...!"Lily and Lola exclaimed outraged but April crossed her arms in a defiant way.

"I told her too many times to keep her comments about Chichi to herself. Instead she does it everytime and I won´t stand for it."

The two older girls sighed and shook their heads finally understanding the small bandage on April´s cheek, that she had from yesterday.

"_When I said to April, that she has to fight for the boy she loves, that´s NOT what I was talking about._"thought Lola to herself, but she kept that comment to herself not wanting to say that in front of Chichi. Also she´d be a real hypocrite to tell April off for this, when _she_ herself had way too many cat-fights with Cherie.

"Its more than just getting back at us, what they´re trying to do. I´ve spoken with Miles trough my phone a while ago and he said, that Nick has been seen dealing with Wiseman. I looked from my window and found him sitting on the tree in front of the yard with binoculars. He´s been spying on the house for hours."said Chichi with a note of anger. The others´ faces showed similar looks of anger and Billy stood up from the chair.

"Where are you going?"asked Lola worriedly. It takes a lot to get Billy angry, but now his face was livid.

"I´m going to pick up where Chichi left off and give that creep another black-eye."he said in anger.

"No. Drop it Billy. There´s no time for this. I´ll get even with him _and_ Wiseman in another way, but right now we have to solve this and clear my name."said Chichi seriously.

"He´s right. That takes priority right now."nodded Phil. Billy mulled it over for a while, then nodded and sat back down. But suddenly realized something, he and Phil were pondering over since lunch.

"Chichi. We looked over your notes and there was one word, that we all pondered about. What is the _Hidehole_?"he wondered for a while, if Chichi was going to be mad, that they went trough his notebook but it had to be said, now that he was coming clean. Chichi however wasn´t mad. Instead his face shown a small smile.

"_That_ is the secret I was hiding and the place where we have to go."

...

Nick was still sitting on the tree. He observed, that they moved into the kitchen for some reason.

"Damn it I can´t see into the kitchen from here. And no sighn of activity from the bio-trash´s room."

He wondered how long he would be sitting in here until something happened. Suddenly, something hit him over the head. Looking around, he heared a small coo. Out of nowhere, another blow followed. And then a pigeon landed on his head and started to peck him on the head vigorously. Screaming in pain and trying to fend off the pesky bird with one hand and still holding the binoculars with the other he lost all balance and fell off the tree, landing on the ground. With a loud crow Cracker started to peck Nick as well. He was throwing his hands and feet around in futile attempts to grab the rooster _or_ the pigeon. Suddenly Suzie ran out of the open yard and started to chase Nick. Knowing that he had no way to pelt off the animals from himself and that the bio-degraded ones will surely come out to check, what all the commotion was about, he quickly started to run down the street. The animals followed him for a while, but then turned and went back into the Tofu yard, where the gang was waiting for them, still laughing silently.

"Perfect job, you three."commented Billy approvingly. Cracker, Suzie and Rocky each replied in their own ways.

"Rocky and Cracker make a powerfull duo don´t they?"giggled Lola as Rocky flew from Suzie´s back and settled on her shoulder cooing happily. Eversince Lola and Billy got together the pigeon had grown attached to her as well and was also as protective of her as Billy.

"Yup. Amazing Avians."commented Chichi with a smile.

"That sounds more like a TV show."giggled April.

"I don´t think we have to worry about Nick anymore."said Lily with satisfaction.

"Not yet at any case. But it was definitely better than fighting him. Nice plan Chichi."nodded Phil, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Was there any doubt in your mind?"replied Chichi mischievously, wriggling his eyebrows. The gang and the animals laughed.

"Now lets get going. It takes a good half hour to reach the Hidehole. I know a way to get there without being seen."

With that, the gang set out, leaving the three animals in the yard. They headed quietly to the side of the street which was flanked by the forest. Chichi looked from one side of the street to the other and then motioned to the others to follow him as he disapeared in the trees.

They walked trough the forest for a while going deeper, than any of them save Chichi ever went. They seemed to be following the river downstream moving to the east of Beauvillage.

"Chichi? What´s the story behind this Hidehole?"asked April, who was walking alongside him. The others sharpened their ears, also very interested.

"During the end of July, when we went to the moutains with Don and Misty´s parents, Miles contacted us that he was in the vicinity and needed help with something. So me and Don excused ourselfs for a while and went with Miles into a giant factory, owned by an elderly businessman. He apparently brought something for him, but the man had a problem with one of his big production machines. He thought it was beyond repair, but agreed with Miles that me and Don could take a look. It was missing a single component, but I managed to bypass that problem and find an alternative solution to it. With the machine running again, Mr Longbow wanted to show his appretiation."explained Chichi and the gang gasped.

"_Longbow_? As in _Longbow industries_?"asked Lily astoundingly, the others too stuned to speak a word. The Longbow industries was one of the major firms in the country dealing in many aspects of business, owing many smaller firms and along with two just as large companies is pretty much responsible for every bit of commercial trade done in their country. The fact that Chichi would know the president of such a company is extraordinary, but at the same time everyone understood, that Mom, Pop and Buba would have a fit, if they found out about it. Though Longbow industries also support ecology, many of its small firms and assets are what they would call "polluters".

"Yes, he´s a kind old man. Not what you´d expect from a business honcho. But did any of you know, that he was born here in Beauvillage?"

The others were shocked to hear that. Chichi went on as they were moving deeper, nearing their destination.

"Yup and the start of his business ventures began here. Or rather in the place we are currently heading. You see he used to have his auto - repair shop near here. The place was old and deserted years back. 40 years back if I´m not mistaken. Anyway its across the old road to Beauvillage."

The others were thinking about it. Though long-time residents of Beauvillage they didn´t recall an old road. Until Lily gasped with realization.

"_That_ road? It was really about 40 years ago, when the main road was built, to allow easy access to the village. Until then it was a longer road trough the forests. Since then the road hasn´t been used."she clarified for the others. Being the daughter of a historian and an archeologist gave her extensive knowledge of history.

"Yup. Well after the road was built, there wasn´t much point in leaving the place open. It was too far off from Beauvillage and its main road. Mr Longbow then transfered to a different type of business, that brought him a lot of success but he still kept ownership of the place out of emotional attachments even after he left Beauvillage for good. He told us that he meant to pass it to someone, not having the heart to tear it down, but no one he knew would have any use for a building deeply hidden in the forest. Me and Miles talked about it for a while and told him that we _would_. He passed on to us the ownership – that was the file you saw me get from the public records. The mayor has been informed of it by Mr Longbow himself. The place is legaly Miles´ and mine. I want to use it as a workshop for my work, far away from the eyes of Mom and Buba. Miles wants to use it as a base for his business – a storage room for the goods he brings around. The only problem was, that it needed a major makeover and its completly without any electricity, gas or water. However, we won´t need it. _That´s_ the thing I was working on for the entire time – a way to get the place running. We had lots of help from Don and even the members of the Jumpers, since most of them have worked in their early days in construction. During the last week of the summer I was here for most of the day and during night too, but now that we have school I was forced to double my efforts during night. And thanks to the idea the movie gave me, I almost have everything done. Thistime tommorow the Hidehole will be fully operational. _Too much!_ I can hardly wait for it."finished Chichi with a jovial exclamation, letting himself to get carried away.

The gang looked at eachother for what felt like the milionth time today. All of them were unsure what to make of it. The story seemed almost surreal. Looking over his shoulder, Chichi grinned.

"You don´t have to take _my_ word for it. We´re here."he said pointing ahead of him.

"Welcome to the Hidehole."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lola, Billy, Phil, April and Lily stood there gawking, while Chichi looked prouldy at the building in the clearing. Even as Chichi described it to them, _this_ looked very different than what they imagined. The building was almost as half as large as the Tofu house. The huge one-story concrete building was on a small clearing flanked by the wide forest on one side and a fall that led to the nearby river from the next. The building itself gave all appearances of being recently repaired and on its roof was a windmill, similar to the one on the Tofu house, but upon closer look seemed to be a bit smaller and more modernized. Only the story seemed to have a space for windows, but they were blocked by something neither of them recodnized. The gang´s observations were interupted by Chichi´s snicker.

"Too much, huh?"

"That´s an understatement."murmured Lily and April only nodded.

"This is so cool, Chichi."boomed Phil excitedly.

"I kinda understand, why you want to keep this a secret."said Billy.

"And this is officialy and legally yours?"asked Lola, hardly being able to believe it.

"Well, mine and Miles´. And by the way Lola, the place looked disasterous when we first came here. Thank god its completly made out of metal and concrete, otherwise it would´ve fallen apart years ago. Still, me, Miles, Don and our friends really had to put some hard work in to it to shape it into what you see before you. Lucky many of them were construction workers, we had to repair several walls, the roof and the story-floor as well. But all in all it was well worth it."he said in reminiscence.

"How in the world did you get the money for it?"asked Billy.

"Remember what I said about Miles´ contacts? Well some firms deal in building construction and they were able to pass to Miles the material we needed at lower prices. As for the money Miles paid for the most of it, I also contributed with some of the ammounts I had from my summer job, but to me came the task of securing power. I said to him the very first time we came, that ecological power would be a cheaper choice. When everything will be in place, we will create our own power and as Miles so bluntly said – won´t have to pay a dime for it. So the idea appealed to him."

"So that´s what was in the notebook."said Phil and Chichi nodded.

"Yup. I wanted to place several ways to generate power in here, so for instance if there´s no wind to power the windmill, like now, we would be able to rely on something else. Remember that little electrical project of mine from the spring?"

Phil and April racked their brains for a while, then simultaniously remembered.

"The storage generator?"asked April astounded.

"You actually made a bigger one?"Phil couldn´t express his shock, as the older teens looked curiously.

"Yup. The way to storage the electrical energy made from windmills or other means. Kinda works like a rechargable battery. You two really thought, I would settle for something as small as I made in class to power small lightbulbs and auto-cars?"Chichi said completly proud of his achievement.

"But to achieve something like that...?"said Billy completly amazed.

"...you´d have to be a complete and utter **genius**, right?"came a male voice from the clearing nearby.

Tha gang looked around for the source of the voice and their eyes laid on a yound man on the grassy clearing. He was lying comfortably on the grass, arms behind his head, one leg crossed over another and small puffs of smoke going from his lit cigarette. Chichi grinned as the others drew their breaths. It was as if the rumor itself was coming to life before their eyes – Michael Miles was getting to his feet and started to approach them. One step after another, the fair black-haired muscular man was approaching them. He was taller than any of them and was wearing light blue jean shorts, matching sleeveless vest, white shirt and dark black sunglasses. He way he carried himself fitted his muscular appearance and coupled with the puffing on the cigarete, he gave an almost intimidating appearance. But just as he crossed the clearing to the place shaded by the trees, he puffed out the smoke, gave a couple of loud coughs and tripped one of the many rocks, that were sticking out of the grassy ground, sprawling himself on the ground, his sunglasses falling from his face. The gang looked from one to the other, unsure what to think, but Chichi unable to hold his composure any longer exploded in laughter. Shaking his head and still chuckling he rushed to his friend´s aid.

"Had to try the tough-guy act, right?"he asked smilingly as Miles rolled over to his back, sat up and grinned at him from the ground.

"I have a reputation to keep remember?"

Laughing Chichi picked up the sunglasses while Miles catapulted himself to his feet.

"Dunno what that damn stone was doing in there anyway."he murmured and Chichi snorted.

"We´re in a forest, that´s where they ussualy _are_."he said in a matter-of-fact voice as he handed him the sunglasses.

"Knows everything, this kid."said Miles shaking his head.

"You know, you might´ve seen the stone, had you not been wearing these."said Chichi as Miles put them on once again.

"I have to, Chich. These make me look like a _killer_."he said jovially pointing to the glasses grinning.

Chichi snorted again.

"And they also make you try and kill _yourself_ too. How many times have I told you, you can just put them _down_, when there´s no light to block?"

Miles looked almost offended.

"And how many times have _I_ told you, that I´m immortal?"

The others were once again watching in complete confusion as the two shared their private joke.

"With all the trouble you keep getting yourself into, you _must_ be."Chichi shook his head and both of them laughed once more, before coming closer to the gang.

"Well, _this_ is him. Miles, this is April, Phil, Lily, Billy and my older sister Lola."said Chichi in a proud voice as he introduced his closest friends, each of them nodded, waved or made a gesture of acknowledgement as Chichi said their name. Miles approached them.

"_Michael Miles_. For you guys ... _just_ Miles."he said and gestured in a comical way, that lightened the tense moment and made everyone chuckle.

"You like to be called by just your surname?"asked April curiously as he shook her hand.

"Well, my birthname was given to me by my mother before she dumped me into the orphanage, so I never held much affection for it. But Miles... sounds much better, and that´s what they called me since elementary school, so it stuck."he explained before shaking hands with Billy.

"Yo. Firm grip, I like that."he said approvingly. Then he moved to Phil, and fist-bumped with him, kissed the back of Lily´s hand making her giggle and finally stopping to shake Lola´s hand.

"So you´re his sister. Looks like good looks run in the family, huh?"he said with a grin and Lola quirked her eyebrow. Understanding what she might be thinking about, Miles quickly shook his head.

"_I´m not gay_, for crying out loud. I was merely judging from how Chich was being gawked on in the _Butterfly Legion_."

"The club, that Roger Spikely opened."explained Chichi quickly, as Miles let go of Lola´s hand and drew Chichi in a small headlock.

"Yup, the local girls couldn´t take their eyes off him. But you must be proud to have a little brother like _that_. He´s not even out of elementary school yet and look at him – _super head_, knows _everything_."he finished the final words with another series of gestures and then made a show of kissing the top of Chichi´s head, much to Chichi´s amusement. The gang also joined in the laughter.

...

The interior of the place was amazing. Though they only entered the lower level, they were left in complete awe, as soon as Chichi turned on some sort of a machine and the lights went on. There were three rooms and the one they found themselfs in looked like a workshop with four worktables, shelfs and drawers fixed to them, tools and gadgets placed neatly here and there. In the middle of the room there was an inspection hole, that must´ve been used during the time of the former auto-repair station, but now covered by a thin metal plate, that by the looks of it was added only recently.

"We´re using this place as a cellar."said Miles as he began to push the plate and opening the hole. Looking at the curious looks he was getting he grinned.

"Well, since we have guests, I think some refreshments are needed. Also I´m thirsty like a dog."he said as he dissapeared into the hole.

"I´ll be glad when we have the pannels up. There´s not much power left."called Chichi from the next room. As Phil and April came closer, they saw that Chichi was kneeling next to a big generator like machine, next to it was a bicycle hooked to it, much like the paddler machine in the Tofu house. He examined something on it, then stood up and walked towards them scratching his head.

"Is that what I think it is?"asked Phil and Chichi nodded.

"_One_ of them. This one is the only one operational for now. Its hacked into the windmill. Trouble is there´s not much wind right now and I´ll have to help the thing with the paddler. But Miles has been able to get the solar pannels we need to put the solar generator on the floor into commission."

"Don´t even mention those. They weren´t easy to get a hold of. I had to use a lot of... _paper_."said Miles painfully as he was climbing back from the inspection hole with a carton of cans. Though neither of the gang knew what the young man meant by the last word, it was something that clearly bothered him. Chichi however waved it off calmly as he, April and Phil returned back to the others and he motioned them into the other room.

"I know, but don´t worry. It´ll be well worth it. We´ll save a hundredfold on energy in the long run."he said to Miles while consolingly patting him on the shoulder, as though he were in real pain.

The room they came into looked like a kitchen and living room combined. Billy, Lola, Lily and April sat down at the table while Phil, Chichi and Miles seated themselfs on the chairs at the long preparation bar, which had several appliances on it, drawers built into it and shelfs for dishes situated above it.

"Well. Let´s have a drink and think of something to solve the situation."said Miles and opened the carton throwing a can of _Coola_ ( a popular drink among the youngsters) to everyone but Chichi. When Chichi quircked his eyebrow, Miles grinned and produced a different can from his breast-pocket.

"Mr Orbin sends his regards."he grinned as Chichi took the can.

"Too much! Lemon-beer. My favourite."

Lola was about to protest, when Chichi cut her off saying, that its nowhere near the real thing and that its a drink he came to favour over the summer.

"Right, before we get distracted again, lets begin."said Billy, before the siblings could start bickering.

"All right. First let´s start off with what we know."suggested Lily.

"Ok. The ones making all this racket are Jack Leftside and Andrew Mortimer. The two are well known numbers in Megacity. Apparently the first is behind the robberies, since Leftside is a capable thief. Mortimer is a chemist so he would be the one brewing this drug. Both of them are working for the one, who used the situation that most of the drug dealers in Megacity are behind bars and who is making profit while sending people into hospital with that trash. His name is Gabriel Flint, and he´s a tough little cookie. He and I had a few run-ins over the time, so it makes sence that he would want me out of the way. To get all the attention away from themselfs, Leftside made an anonymous call to Wiseman, pointing him at the two of us."finished Miles pointing to himself and Chichi. The others looked pensive before Miles went on.

"Today, I listened to a conversation between Leftside and Mortimer and they said, that Flint would be in Beauvillage today and they´re supposed to meet at their lab at 9."

"And yesterday I found out where the lab is. By accident but still."said Chichi with a grin.

"How did you...?"asked April.

"Well yesterday during night, as I went to the Hidehole to finish some work on the solar generators, I saw a short fat man running to the building of that chemical plant they wanted to open up last year. Since its closed down and abandoned and _unguarded_, I put two and two together and followed him for a while."

Lola and April glared at him, while the other´s eyes went wide with realization.

"I remember. The building itself is the property of the town. I remember my father saying that the mayor is unsure what to use it for and until he finds a use for it, it´ll remain like it is."said Phil. He, Chichi and Billy were more informed about this case, since they were responsible for exploiting the company´s aims, which resulted in deal´s collapse.

"Precicely. As I watched him, the guy entered right trough the side, where the main labs were supposed to be. So that´s where they will probably be."finished Chichi and Miles whooped in excitement.

"Perfect. And the guys in Megacity are gathering all the evidence they can. Detective Strongdome even sent us a couple of things we used last time. He said, that he trusts us to wrap this up here."

"Then we´ll help you too."said Phil, Billy, April and Lily nodding. Lola however was sitting silently, thinking about something.

"There´s a copule of things we are forgetting. What about detective Wiseman and all the rumors going around?"she said and there was a moment of silence until Chichi spoke up confidently.

"Maybe we can use some of those to our advantage. But only if we put our heads together."  
>...<p>

"Honest, detective. I tried to confirm if they´re in the house or not, but the damn animals attacked if I so much as approached the yard no matter from where I tried."explained a messy looking Nick as Wiseman was pacing up and down.

"We can safely assume, that they are NOT in the house, young Lick."

"Nick, sir."corrected Nick with a small scrowl. "_Honestly how hard can it be to memorize one name?_"he thought to himself.

"Miles and young Chichi may be alert right now. Tonight is our only chance to catch them. But where to go? Where could they have gone?"Wiseman was talking more to himself than anyone looking out the window of the Beauvillage police headquarters. The sun was begining to go down. It was now 8 pm and the time was running out. Suddenly a policeman ran up to the office.

"Detective Wiseman, the Mayor needs you at the town hall immediatly, sir."he said in a shaken voice.

Not even asking what was going on, Wiseman grabbed his coat and made for the door.

"Wick. I want you to take your friends and start to look around the town for _anything_ suspicious. Call me on my cell phone when you find something."

"It´s NICK!"was heared from the office, but Wiseman was already on the stairs.

In a short while Wiseman was infront of town hall. It was full of people. Policemen were standing at the stairs of the hall, as though guarding the mayor but in reality were more on the side of the protesting people. Wiseman sprinted up the stairs and joined the mayor´s side.

"D...Detective. Thank God."the old mayor stammered.

"What is..."Wiseman tried to ask but his voice was muted by the calls from the crowd.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"Wiseman yelled drawing attention to himself.

"Detective, we just heared, that whoever is responsible for the drug problem in Megacity is here."yelled one of the mothers in the crowd.

"We demand this person to be apprehended immediatly."roared another one of the parents and there was a cheer of approval.

"Please, peoples, calm down for Christ´s sakes. There is no need for panic."stammered Wiseman, trying desperately to calm down the raging crowd.

"NO NEED? You were there today when Chichi Tofu collapsed due to a overdose. I have also heared, that the overdosed in Megacity are in comas."exclaimed Lily´s mother and another shout from the crowd insued.

Wiseman almost revealed, that the tests proved to be negative, but stopped himself just in time. If he did that, he would admit to have been suspecting an innocent boy all along and any chance of catching him in the act would be gone.

"Are you just going to wait, until another kid collapses?"

"The Tofu´s kid is in critical condition!"

"Are you just going to let the other kids end up the same?"

"Wait. As I have said, the guilty one is Michael Miles and..."Wiseman started but was promtly cut off.

"And where´s the evidence to that?"

The question chaught Wiseman completly off guard. As he was stammering for some explanation, the crowd roared once again. Unbeknownst to any of the people present at the hall, they were being watched by two people from the corner of the street. Both were dressed in pale blue overalls, matching caps and had black beards. The taller one was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. He looked down on his partner.

"That was a great idea."he said and the smaller of the pair chuckled.

"Told ´ya we can use some of those rumors. It´s all a matter of where and how."he said smugly.  
>The taller one pulled out a pair of binoculars and pressed it to his sunglasses. Goaning the smaller one pulled them from him for a second and took off the sunglasses, then passed him the binoculars again. The man looked at the crowded city hall for a moment and started to snicker.<p>

"Look at ol´Wiseman there sweating bullets. Damn, hand me the camera. This is too good to pass up."

After handing the instant camera, the smaller one looked trough the binoculars as well.

"I shouldn´t be enjoying this, but it feels SO good to get even. Even if Wiseman doesn´t know who did it."

"Anyway. Let´s move on. Phase one is completed."

The smaller one nodded, the beard concealing his wide grin as the pair left.

"And with the next phases, other people will get what they deserve as well."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nick and Mia were riding on their bicycles side by side for over half an hour now. They went trough the most obvious places and found no trace of either the two Tofus or any of their friends.

"Where in the hell could they have gone?"exclaimed Mia in obvious rage.

"How should I know? If we knew that we wouldn´t be racing like idiots!"he yelled back.

They both came to a halt on the begining of their street.

"You´re not helping Nick!"growled Mia crossly.

"Like _you_ are?"he spat back.

"Oh...you make me so MAD...!"

Suddenly Tex and Archie sped to them on their bikes and the pair promtly stopped bickering and rounded on them. The two stamered and Archie took a while to start speaking.

"We.. we checked the house, though we only got in front of the yard. The lights are all off and it seems that no one is in there."

Nick fummed.

"I knew it. Now, let´s split up again. You two search that side towards the school, me and Mia will search downtown."

The others all looked at eachother and nodded.

"We´ll call eachother on the phone if we find anything."said Mia and they went into motion once more.

Nick and Mia continued to bicker as they rode their bikes until something sped pass them and chaught their attention. Billy and Lola were riding on his bike going precicely where the twosome was heading.

"That´s them, Nick."Mia stated the obvious in her excitement.

"Yeah, let´s follow them."he called as they picked up speed, trying to catch up.

Lola turned her head around as they rode.

"You´d better slow down Billy, we´ll lose them this way."

Billy nodded and reduced the speed a bit.

"Yeah but not much. It has to look authentic, so they won´t suspect a thing while we let them chase us around town."

Lola surpressed a giggle as they rode on with Nick and Mia hot on their trail.

In another part of the town, Tex and Archie have just arrived infront of the school. They slowly and silently looked around. The place looked deserted. As they looked around they didn´t notice, that two people were watching them.

"There they are, Phil."said the brown haired girl to her companion.

"All right. Phase two can begin."he said excitedly.

As the two of the Brainless Wonders were looking approaching the gates of the schoolyard, Phil and Lily rode off from the corner on their bikes and sped past them. The two whipped around so fast, that they lost balance and fell to the ground with their bikes.

"Damn it. C´mon Archie. We can´ t lose ´em."yelled Tex as they both struggled to get back up.

They did so and sped behind them, paddling at full speed trying to catch up. Phil grinned as they were paddling, knowing full well, who was behind them.

"Looks like they took the bait."

Lily giggled as she and Phil picked up speed, going for the area where their houses are.

"This should get them out of the way and buy some time for Chichi and Miles. It´s almost nine ´o clock."

Phil nodded.

"I hope April will have as much luck with phase three."

April was in the meantime in her parent´s clinic, speaking to them. She did just as Chichi instructed her to do and told her parents everything, except the Hidehole of course. Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, that boy... "she said to herself quietly. She liked Chichi and knew very well, that her daughter is in love with him, but seriously the boy can get into the most unpredicatable messes.

Her father was however sitting thoughtfully.

"Not that I approve of his involvement in this _or_ the Megacity case, but it seems to me a better option, than leave it to detective Wiseman."

"Robert!"he heared his wife exclaim and he grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"Look, dear. I know that Wiseman is not the policeman Beauvillage sees him to be. And as for Chichi, I´ve said I don´t approve of it, but the boy is smart and doing this to help. And since the rumors have been made against him, I don´t blame him trying to clear his name. I trust him."

He turned to his daughter, took a deep breath and nodded.

"I´ll help. What do you need to do?"

April beamed and a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She had been worried, that this may form a rift between her parents and the Tofus. Or even worse, result in her being forbidden to see either Chichi or Lola. She didn´t waste any time though and just to be sure she double-checked the time.

"We need you to call someone from the Beauvillage Police, that you know and trust. We need to get someone from the police other than detective Wiseman to the place where Chichi and Miles are. They have gone into the laboratory of these people to aquire evidence. Chichi wants to catch them in the act."

The two adult doctors traded worried looks.

"That sounds dangerous. No one knows what these people are capable of."said Olivia Spock and her husband had to agree with her.

April however merely shook her head.

"Miles says, that he knows all three of them. So he would know what they will and won´t do. But catching them is the only way of solving this and clearing their names."

Again the doctor pair traded looks. Then without another word Dr Spock took out his cell phone and started to dial the number. But the other party was not answering.

"What in the world...? I _know_ he´s on duty now. What´s going on?"he asked as he turned his sights on his daughter.

This was a small sighn to her, that phase one has gone as planned.

"They are surely at the town hall."she said with a giggle.

As her parents fixed her with a questioning look, she spun and headed for the door.

"C´mon, let´s get to the town hall. I´ll explain the rest on the way. Its nine ´o clock soon, so we have to hurry."

Her parents looked at eachother one more time, before following her out the door and into their car.

...

Miles´s bright blue van had just stopped infront of the large factory like building. The gates were opened and unsurprisingly there was no one to guard it. As the van crossed the gate, they noticed, that there was another car parked just beyond the gate, hidden from outside view by the wall surrounding the plant. Miles parked the van near it, but he made sure, that the van would be seen trough the gate. The two moved from the seats to the back of the van and discarded their disguises. Reaching into the box they had in there, both picked up the devices sent to them by the Megacity detective. Now fully prepared, they exited the van trough the back and jumped out.

"Well, here we go again."said Chichi excitedly, while looking around.

"Ok. You said, you know the place. Lead the way Chich."

Chichi nodded and pointed to the door on the left, not far from where the second car, a white common looking one was parked. Trying the door handle, Miles scrowled as the door was locked. Chichi quickly pulled out a pair of screwdrivers commonly used by clockmakers and started to fiddle with the lock. In a few seconds, the door creaked open. Grinning approvingly at his young friend, Miles took the lead and went first trough the opened door. The small lobby which they entered was dark and deserted, but the two didn´t dare turn on their flashlights.

"This was supposed to be the enterance hall. The labs are down on the right."wispered Chichi, as the two navigated trough the hall. Miles however moved a couple of loose objects that were at hand behind them on the floor.

"If one of them tries to run, he won´t have it so easy."he snickered to himself as he reached Chichi, who was standing near to a open set of doors, that led to a staircase downstairs.

As they climbed further down, they spotted lights. Nodding to eachother, they slowed their pace in an attempt to make as little noise as possible as they went closer and heared voices.

"I´ve heared it at the town hall. People are pressing the police to act."said Mortimer in a nervous voice.

Miles and Chichi grinned at eachother, as they finally descended on to an observation ramp, where they had a perfect view on the two standing near a lab table. The lab itself was a huge unused working hall which had several lab tables, giant drums for chemicals and machinery which was offline. But Mortimer had apparently all the space he needed, eventhough he only used less than half of the hall´s space. Spread on three neighbouring working tables was his little brewing kitchen, most of it had the stolen items from the shops used for it. And on three others, was his supply of medicine and other items which neither Chichi or Miles could identify. The rest was made into a small living accommodations complete with a bed on one side and a small space for storage of the product on the other. Now Mortimer was pacing from one side to the other occasionaly looking at the TV, that was on one of the supply tables.

"But what in the hell could´ve prompted them to do that?"came Leftside´s voice.

"They say, that that Tofu kid had overdosed. But how? _I _didn´t sell him anything."yelled Mortimer completly losing his head now.

"Well _I_ didn´t either. I only came in today. You know I wanted to steer clear after I robbed the pharmacy again!"Leftside was growling back, getting angry.

"ENOUGH!"roared a new voice and the two shut up immediatly.

Chichi and Miles looked on the side, where the drugs were being stored and a man stepped from the shadows of the nearby chemical drum. Gabriel Flint was an avarage sized young man, probably in Miles´ years. He was shorter than Miles, but still a bit taller than Chichi. He had slightly long brown hair, that grew to the sides of his face with elegance neither Chichi´s nor Miles´ could ever achieve. The black pants, shiny shoes and blood red shirt gave him a very dashing appearance and he moved in a confident manner, which suggested authority. His face might´ve been pleasant enough and indeed using his good looks to generate sympathy and trust was a practice he performed nearly daily. Few however knew his true face, which was gradually showing itself as he looked at his two cohorts. His calcuating black eyes blazing, his mouth a thin line and his face contorted in rage.

"I´ve been expecting something like this to happen eversince _Andrew_ shot open his mouth about the origin of the product."he said in a cross almost cruel voice and his eyes bored into Mortimer who fixed his sight on his feet, shirinking.

Pretending not to notice it, he drew a paper bag from the pocket of his black pants and threw it on the table.

"And just when we were really starting to make good profit on this."

The two eyed the bag and Mortimer asked in a quiet voice his expression greedy.

"How much money is in there Gabe?"

Flint´s expression didn´t change one bit.

"3 500 dollars. _And_ that´s just the payment in Megacity. I also made a few drop offs in other cities. Just small for starters, but the demand is growing. And _just now_ you had to attract the police."he growled and Mortimer´s expression once again changed to one of fear.

"I.. I´m sorry. But that happened weeks ago."he stamered pleadingly.

Up on the ramp, Chichi turned to look at Miles, who was visibly drooling.

"How _much_?"he whispered and grabbed Chichi by the shoulders and shook him, nearly shaking off the hidden microphone which was recording the conversation.

"Did you hear, _that_? _3 500_. That´s a lot of _paper_. _Greed_. _Calling_. _My_. _Name_. _Must_. _Answer_."he said as though in a trance.

He actually made a move to go downstairs, but Chichi chaught him firmly by his arm.

"Are you _nuts_? This is no time for that! Let´s just listen for a while, before we do anything at all."

Chichi´s annoyed whisper seemed to snap Miles out of it, though Chichi was sure this was not the end. He got back into position and took some pictures on the camera they brought with them as Flint was carrying on berating Mortimer.

"That is precisely why I informed Wiseman of this and accused Miles in my anonymous call. With him leading the investigation and intent on catching Miles I thought we were safe."said Leftside and Flint turned his sights on him.

"And so we would be, if it weren´t for the rumors going about Beauvillage. What is Miles doing in Beauvillage anyway? This is the last place I would expect him to be."his eyes narrowed.

"We don´t know why, but he´s been meeting that Tofu kid for weeks, even in Megacity. Apparently that kid lives here. So I thought they would be the perfect bait for Wiseman. Though the first attempt on the Jumper´s concert to have Miles arrested failed, it showed me how easy it would be to both point fingers on Miles and how Wiseman reacts to rumors. I thought I had the perfect cover up planned after that concert."

Flint seemed to be a bit puzzled by Leftside´s explanation, but shook it off quickly.

"So it was Leftside, who called the police on the concert. That explains..."Chichi stopped in mid-whisper when he noticed, that Miles dissapeared from the ramp. Looking around franticly he spotted him climbing carefully trough the darkened part of the lab towards the table with the paper bag.

"_Oh no! Makes sence, that he wouldn´t say a thing with the recorders on, but this is a huge risk. One false move and our cover is blown._"he thought to himself as he was looking in trepidation at the conversing three.

"I understand the need to point Wiseman to them, but they only attracted attention. Besides they are unpredictable, Miles _and_ Wiseman both. And no telling what that Tofu kid may be able to do as well. Beauvillage is no longer safe for the operation. This little riot in front of the town hall is just the begining. The police will start acting soon even without Wiseman."he said in a cold calculating voice and the two henchmen traded looks.

"What do we do, boss?"asked Leftside, who was just as lost on the subject as his colleague.

"We must relocate immediatly. Pack your things right now, Andrew. Jack, you take care of the product that´s been made. How much has been made? How much do we have left?"asked Flint imperiously.

Leftside checked the crate they used to store the drug.

"He didn´t make much boss. Just 10 bags."

Flint fixed Mortimer an icy glare and Mortimer shivered.

"Well, I ran out of medicine three days ago, Gabe. That´s why I sent Jack to steal some more."

"And you couldn´t buy some yourself? I believe I gave you payment a week ago."said Flint while crossing his arms.

"Almost half of it is on prescription only. And that was all I could brew in one day."

Flint seemed to take Mortimer´s argument, he nodded to him and Mortimer started to pack his belongings. Flint took a plastic bag from the nearby table´s drawer and passed it to Leftside, who packed the 10 smaller bags into it.

"What now boss?"he asked as he approached him handing over the plastic bag.

"As I said, I have been expecting something like this to happen. We are going to relocate to Middletown. Take only your belongings Andrew. The rest will remain here. Its time to use my fail-safe. Jack, take those gasoline canisters and spill it on every inch of the place you can."he said pointing to the numerous big 20 liter canisters, that were in the corner of the room.

"What? Burn the place?"exclaimed Mortimer shocked. Flint merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We must get rid of the evidence and escape while Wiseman and the Beauvillage police still suspect Miles and Tofu. We´ll escape in my car. In 15 minutes there will be a giant fire here and when Beauvillage´s authorities are done extinguishing it, we´ll be long gone."

Chichi watched as Leftside was already spilling the second of the ten canisters. With a small gasp Chichi remembered, that some of the chemical drums still held some of the chemicals brought in by the company. And they were _flammable_.

"_I have to do something. Not only are they toxic, but some of the mixes may be explosive as well._"

Completly forgetting about Miles, he scanned the lab up and down, franticly looking for something to stop them with. He found it in a second. The fire hose, that was there for cases of fire. Fixing his eyes on the target, he quietly moved from the ramp and into the darkened parts of the lab, towards it as Leftside already emptied the sixth canister. Mortimer had closed his backpack, his belongings inside. He and Flint began to move back slowly towards the table where Flint threw the paper bag with the money when suddenly.

"_Hocus...Pocus... Ca-ca-ca- Caramba._"the sound of a song had been heared from a mobile phone resonating in the large hall. The three men spun to the source in absolute surprise and alarm, their mouths fell open. Miles was seen in the darkness, which was now penetrated by his blinking mobile phone.

"Shit! Of all the stupid fucked-up times for a phone call."Miles was cursing, and not without reason.

But he wasn´t the only one who was angry. Flint´s surprised look turned to one of cold rage eyes fixated on Miles who turned the phone off, grinned and waved at them.

"Buenas noches, hijos de putas. Qué te gustaría?"

Flint gritted his teeth, but suddenly let out a mirthless laugh.

"Michael Miles. How fortunate for us."he said menacingly.

"So nice to see you three."said Miles pleasantly.

"You as well. It seems that you have come just in time. You see, an accident regarding this crime is about to happen here."he said as he pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Miles who tensed and sobered.

"Jack will now light the fire and when the police and the fire-brigade will arrive, they will find the burnt body of the crime´s perpetrator - you."he said as Leftside lit his gasoline-lighter.

"How fortunate I am indeed. I will finally get you out of my hair for good. Though I think detective Wiseman will be angry, that he didn´t have a chance to throw you into prision, but that´s life. Any last words before I kill you, Miles?"

Miles was preparing himself for action. To hurl himself to the ground and save his life before he ends up with a bullet in his chest.

"How about HEADS UP!"came another voice from behind a second before a powerfull stream of water blasted the three men to the ground. Miles looked shocked for a second until he saw his saviour appear from the shadows holding a fire hose.

"Nice one, Chich. You saved me there."said Miles.

Chichi came closer, hose still in his hands prepared to release another stream as the trio was slowly getting to their feet. Suddenly a police siren could be heared from outside. The trio started to scramble towards the staircase. Chichi released another shot from the hose, blowing Mortimer, who was the last in line off the stairs on to the hall´s floor. Suddenly something blew on the table next to Chichi. Flint started to shoot at them from the staircase, Leftside standing behind him. Miles jumped and pushed Chichi to the ground as another shot swept past them. But Chichi quickly scrambled to his feet and shot yet another stream of water aiming upward. He was successfull. Though the stream didn´t blow the two from the stairs, the gun was blasted from Flint´s hand and it fell down on one of the tables near them. Flint and Leftside didn´t bother to go back however. Though they couldn´t see it because of the darkness, Miles and Chichi heared their swift footsteps fade, which meant that they were going to the lobby and outside. As Mortimer was crawling to the stairs again, Chichi blew out another stream at him thistime blasting him into one of the chemical drums. As he fell down, the two approached him. Upon closer inspection they found, that he was unconcious. Deciding, that they should make sure those two are chaught, they dashed back up the stairs and after them.

...

April and her father were sitting in the back of the police car in front of the plant, the siren still running. The two policemen, that were her father´s friends have just exited the car and headed towards the open door, April was sure that either Chichi or Miles left open for them. After arriving at the town hall, her father quickly explained the situation to them and they agreed to help. She could´ve gone with them alone, but her father insisted to go along for the ride. Suddenly several gunshots were heared. April and Dr Spock tensed.  
>"CHICHI!"she squealed and made a move to exit the car, but was held back by her father.<br>The two policemen ran trough the door into the dark lobby. Both of them tripped on some objects lying on the floor and ended up on the same place. As they were getting up, something ran out from the room ahead of them and they collided again thistime with people.

"Damn it! Ouch!"came a gruff voice.

"Hurry up Jack!"shouted another one and the two figures dissapeared trough the lobby.

As the poor officers were getting up again they heared sounds coming from the same way. But thistime lights were seen to go along with the hurried steps.

"Hey, its the policemen. Are you guys allright?"asked a young voice, that one of the officer´s recodnized as the light fell upon them.

"Chichi Tofu?"he asked uncertainly.

"And Miles too."came another older voice.

"They must´ve ran out. Officers, one of the culprits is downstairs unconcious for the moment but we don´t know for how long. You should go take care of him while me and Miles pursue the remaining two."said Chichi urgently before handing one of them his flashlight and together with Miles ran out of the lobby.

"CHICHI."they heared a familiar voice as soon as they stepped out.

April got out of the car with her father and ran towards them, immediatly throwing her arms around Chichi, who was looking around the area while trying to fend her off while she was franticly looking him over for evidence of a gunshot wound.

"Are you hurt? We heared gunshots."Dr Spock asked quickly while looking from Miles to Chichi.

"No. They missed. But where are they?"asked Chichi as April finally let him go.

"We saw them heading that way."said April pointing to the side of the grounds, which were veiled in darkness formed by the shadow of the perimeter wall.

Suddenly two lights lit from that area and the sound of a carmotor igniting was heared. A car sped out from the grounds and trough the main gate.

"That´s them!"exclaimed Chichi.

"C´mon Chichi. Into the van. We have to catch them."said Miles and without a word the two ran to Miles´ blue van.

...

AN: Unfortunatly my spanish isn´t so good, so I had to use Google translate. I hope it was accurate.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Detective James Strongdome was not a very happy person right now. A tall well built man he was a very capable policeman. He was now dressed in his ussual attire consisting of a loose pair of black shorts and a blue flannel jacket which was open, revealing a white shirt. On his head was a white hat, which had several small badges with his favoutire bands in it – the hat he wore everywhere since his early twenties, one of the traits that earned him a lot of prejudice in his early years in the force. His bald head was slightly gleaming with sweat and he scratched his small goatee several times, like he always did when he tried to solve some perdicament. There weren´t many situations during his thirtyfive years of his life, that could induce real panic in him. But thisone could very well come close. He was riding in their duty car, which was followed by two MCPD cars. Their destination Beauvillage. He tried once more to call Miles from his cell phone, but Miles had turned his phone off. This suggested to him, that he and Chichi were probably engaged in something right now and he could. And he could very well guess what, since the Megacity´s drug problem was getting out of hand. That was one of the reasons for his disquiet. The other passenger in the car was the other.

"Who were you calling, James?"asked the strict voice of his captain.

Ebeneser Sharkerly or _Shark_ as everyone in the force nicknamed him was the captain of the Megacity´s detectives and one of the highest ranked law enforcement officers in the country. A short sized man in his fifties, he held a commanding presence. He was dressed in a black suit and on his visible white shirt stood out his red tie. His thinning black hair was graying with age and his cleanly shaven face was now full of suspition as he glanced at his subordinate. Strongdome knew his captain to be very strict, a living nightmare to many criminals and policemen alike, but fair, however he was no fan of the so called "alternative style" which he was a part of as well. And though he was always tolerant to _him_, he didn´t extend the same tolerance to others members of the style. And he was _definitely_ no fan of Michael Miles.

"Just my contact in Beauvillage, sir."he replied as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Let me guess. _Miles_, am I correct?"

Strongdome cringed. It was not the first time his captain seemed to be omniscient.

"Yes, sir. He agreed to help me gather evidence some time ago. Even before the arrests."

Shark issued a small smile, that didn´t reach his eyes.

"And the greediest person in Megacity wants nothing in return? How fortunate we are to have such a generous person on our side."he said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Sir, he was crucial in aiding us the last time. And we _do_ know eachother for a long time."

"Yes and he has used clemency several times."said Shark as though in thought.

"While I do confess of being lenient to some of his missteps, they were never severe and it pays to have a person like him as a contact, sir. He hears things we ussualy don´t. And is also capable of obtaining evidence we would come across very difficultly."

Shark seemed to take his reasoning into consideration.

"You´re a good cop, detective. I trust your judgement. But be warned, if this _partnership_ of yours gets out of hand, you will suffer the concequences."

Strongdome breathed a sigh of relief. Shark was a real fair man and personally he couldn´t imagine anyone more fitting to hold the position of chief.

"I am aware of that, sir."

A small moment of silence lingered as they neared their destination and the lights of Beauvillage were begining to show in the distance. Shark appeared to be in deep thought.

"Beauvillage... Isn´t that the place from where the other of your informants comes from? The young blond boy, what was his name...?"he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Chichi Tofu, sir. Yes he lives in Beauvillage. And from what I know, the place is full of rumors concerning him right now. Apparently someone was trying to pin the whole thing on him."

Shark´s look of thought remained on his face.

"And you trust this boy, James?"he asked curiously.

"I do, sir. He is a bright, earnest young boy."

"Well I suppose, that I´m likely to find out soon."said Shark with a small smile. He had been curious of the boy, who helped them three weeks ago. He heared some talk from some of the shop owners and since then he´d wanted to see this kid himself. Strongdome suspected as much.

"Is that why you wanted to personally deal with this case, sir?"

Shark thought for a while before he replied.

"All right James, I´ll speak openly. Yes that´s the part of the reason why I chose to personally intervene. The main reason however is because so many kids have ended up in the hospital during the last week and the higher-ups expect this to be solved immediatly. We have nothing but the statement of that junkie, that the drug came from Beauvillage. We have nothing else to grasp. And I think they may be linked to the robberies I sent Frederick Wiseman to investigate."

Strongdome raised his eyebrow.

"You don´t trust him to solve the case, whatever it may turn out to be?"he asked though he knew the answer.

"No I don´t. To be honest, I took him as a detective for two reasons. I hoped that working along my other detectives, he would gain experience and become a fine cop like the rest of his family. And I also did it as a favour to his grandfather, who was my captain when I began. Though I fear I may live to regret that decidion. He´s proving himself to be very undeserving of the post."

Strongdome nodded. Wiseman had not scored with any of the detectives and he has a reputation of a horribly incompetent klutz in Megacity, which is not doing well to the reputation of his family, which birthed some of the finest law enforcement officers in the country for generations. Though he himself bore no ill will towards Wiseman, he highly doubted that he would live up to the family name.

As they were entering the small town trough the thin road a white car was speeding their way. Both the driver and Strongdome hit the breaks and with a screech the two cars stopped. However it was not enough to stop the two police cars, which crashed into them from the back. Strongdome and Shark stared into the opposite car, whose occupants threw them looks of shock. Suddenly the white car went into reverse and turned back towards Beauvillage.

"Gabriel Flint and Jack Leftside."screamed Strongdome recodnizing the pair in the car.

"I know, James. After them!"screamed Shark and Strongdome stepped on the gas.

They sped up into the town and the two MCPD cars getting the message sped after them.

...

Nick and Mia were getting more and more tired as they followed Billy and Lola around for the last half-hour.

"Where in the hell ARE they going?"screamed Mia completly fed-up by this goose-chase.

"How the hell should I know? We must follow them."yelled Nick equally fed-up.

Billy and Lola shared many chuckles during the last half-hour, quite content to have them paddle around for nothing – a nice way to get even for spying on them. Suddenly a blue van sped past them, heading in opposite direction.

"That was Miles and Chichi!"exclaimed Billy.

"Something must´ve happened. Follow them!"said Lola and Billy nodded.

He turned the bike around and sped behind them, leaving Nick and Mia in the dust behind them.

"What the...?"said Nick in surprise as they stopped.

"They went after that blue van."said Mia and Nick´s eyes widened in realization.

"Michael Miles drives a blue van. That must´ve been them."

"After them!"yelled Mia and the pair turned their bikes around and sped after them as well.

The blue van was going top speed, hoping to catch the white car.

"I can´t see them, Miles. They may have gone too far."said Chichi.

"We have to step on it before they exit Beauvillage."growled Miles and he put on some more speed.

They were nearing the way out of Beauvillage, when the white car sped up in the opposite way, turning into the turn next to them to avoid a collision.

"That was them Miles."exclaimed Chichi.

"I know!"

In an impressive maneouver Miles at once turned the van around and went into the turn after them. Looking into the rear-mirror, Chichi spotted three cars speeding behind them.

"Miles, we got some company."

Miles looked into the rear-mirror on his side and immediatly recodnized the driver of the first car.

"James Strongdome? And two MCPD cars behind him."

"What is he doing here?"asked Chichi in confusion.

"Who cares right now. We gotta catch Flint first."said Miles as he stepped on the gas pedal.

The cars sped trough the main street and infront of the town hall, where the mayor and Miles were struggling to keep the peace.

"People! People! Please be reasonable."shouted the Mayor before the cars flew past the street completly silencing the crowd. They all watched in silence as the curious line of cars sped into Beauvillage´s streets.

"Miles is on our tail. Go for the road for the highway."said Leftside as he was keeping an eye on the rear-mirror.

"I know. If only I had my gun."growled Flint as he picked up some speed.

After picking a few turns, they were moments away from entering the road to the highway, when suddenly another policecar was going the opposite way. Flint hit the breaks and avoided a crash by only a few milimeters. In the Beauvillage Police car were two policemen and Mortimer sitting in the back flanked by a young girl and a grown man. In a single moment Flint turned the car and headed for a different turn, heading to the Beauvillage Elementary school. The occupants of the other car barely had time to recuperate from their shock when a blue van sped into the same turn.

"That was them, Dad."said April and her father along with the two policemen nodded. In a second the car sped behind them.

"They must´ve forgotten, that the road to the highway leads right past the Beauvillage Police station."snickered Miles.

"But it way only a stroke of luck, that the policemen were returning with Mortimer. But nevermind that for now."said Chichi.

As the cars were speeding behind eachother, many of them took different turns, hoping to head eachother off, or cut off the enterances out of Beauvillage. In the cases of the MCPD cars, they were merely lost not having any knowledge of Beauvillage´s streets.

The white car sped past the Beauvillage´s Elementary school, the blue van right behind it. At one point they sped past a group who were racing in similar style on bicycles.

"Damn it. That must´ve been them, Lily."Phil yelled out as the cars took another turn into the corner.

"By the looks of it, they´re going for city hall. Let´s go, they might need help."she yelled back to him and they sped up behind them, with Tex and Archie right on their trails.

...

"Peoples, peoples please. I don´t know what´s going on. Be calm, I´m sure there´s an explanation for this."stammered Wiseman as the crowd became unmanagable again.

Suddenly a white car sped up from one of the turns leading into the mail street. However before it could head into the road out of Beauvillage another one, a MCPD car sped out of the other one and the two collided with a loud crash once again silencing the crowd.

"Damn it! Turn it around, boss!"yelled Leftside and Flint turned the car around.

But at that moment another MCPD car sped from the opposite street and crashed into the white one too.

"Fuck! We have to escape!"yelled Flint and tried to get to one of the streets, that were available, but another crash occured.

The blue van sped up from whence the white one came and crashed into the white car. The collision was so strong, that it sent the white car craching into the two MCPD cars, pinning it between them. For a moment neither of the occupants of the cars moved. The crowd with Wiseman and the Beauvillage Policemen in the lead hurried to the crash site. From another street a motorcycle with Billy and Lola arrived as well, Nick and Mia after them.

"Chichi!"exclaimed Lola, who got off Billy´s bike the second it stopped and took off her helmet and ran to the crash site.

As Billy was pulling off his helmet, Nick and Mia stopped near him and they struggled to catch their breaths. A moment later Beauvillage Police car had arrived at the scene, April and her father jumping out from it both of them also running to the wrecked cars. Suddenly four teenagers on bicycles arrived as well.

"Woah. This looks bad."said Lily as she looked at the wrecked cars.

"C´mon. Let´s go help. They might be injured."said Phil urgently and the two ran to the cars as well, leaving Tex and Archie standing there completly confused.

The crowd was also getting closer as the occupants of the cars were slowly exiting the crashed cars. Leftside, though nursing several cuts and bumps noticed the people approaching them and pulled out a hunter´s knife and pointed it menacingly at the people in front of him.

"Don´t come any closer. Anyone touches me and I´ll slit his throat."he yelled and the people in the vicinity froze.

Suddenly he was turned sharply by his right shoulder and a fist collided with his cheek with such force, that he fell to the ground unconcious.

"_´Ol Thunderbolt_ stickes again."said Miles showing his fist with pride.

The four MCPD policemen were also a bit torn up and bloodied but appeared to be fine otherwise. They were goaning as they were looking around. A dishevelled and bloodied up Flint was trying to manoeuvre from the wreckage unseen, but someone stood in his way. Chichi was standing in his way completly fine with a small smirk on his face.

"Out of my way, kid."growled Flint as he lunged at Chichi, who reacted in a blink of an eye.

Using the move taught by detective Strongdome, he took Flint by one of his arms and put his foot against his causing Flint to lose his balance and land with painfully on the concrete ground. As he was lying there goaning the two Megacity policemen quickly took out their handcuffs and placed them on Flint´s hands.

"What in the world is going on here?"asked the mayor in a shaken voice, voicing the question of the crowd.

"That´s Michael Miles."exclaimed one of the policemen.

"Chichi, are you all right?"exclaimed Lola, who finally got to her brother.

"Completly fine, Lola. The van took all the damage."he said, but suddenly Wiseman grabbed his shoulder.

"Young Chichi. What a surprise."he said in a satisfied voice.

"Chichi Tofu!"exclaimed the crowd finally noticing that he was there.

"But he´s supposed to be in critical condition."said one of the women in the crowd.

"Let him go!"shouted Lola at Wiseman, who had Chichi in a firm grip. The Beauvillage policemen grabbed Miles, who was trying to get to them.

"I think not. I finally chaught both of you."said Wiseman in cruel satisfaction.

"Detective, this is Jack Leftside. He was wanted for many crimes. Apparently these two helped to catch him."said one of the Megacity´s policemen.

Wiseman looked extremly surprised.

"Leftside? What is he doing here?"he asked, tough his shock hadn´t lessened the grip he had on Chichi´s shoulder.

"He and Gabriel Flint were the ones brewing the drugs. They were also responsible for the robberies."said Chichi and the crowd fell completly silent.

Wiseman however snorted derisively.

"And do you have any proof of that, young Chichi?"he asked in a mocking way.

"Actually we do. We have recordings of their conversations and the lab in the unused chemical plant holds evidence as well."said Chichi in a completly calm voice.

It did nothing however to move Wiseman.

"And who gave you authorization to go snooping around Beauvillage?"

"I did, Fred!"came another voice from the back of the crowd. As the crowd parted, Wiseman´s mouth fell open. Standing there were detective Strongdome and captain Shark. Wiseman moved forward, dragging Chichi with him.

"Ca... captain, sir. Wha... what are you doing here?"he stammered completly astounded.

"I came to personally deal with the drug problem."he replied.

"Well as you can see, I have the situation firm in hand."

As Shark´s eyebrow shot up, Wiseman dragged Chichi in front of him.

"_This_ is your culprit. He and Michael Miles are the ones responsible."he said proudly.

"So you have evidence against them?"asked Shark, throwing Wiseman off guard for a second.

"Well, no. But I have witnesses. These four were looking around for them. They saw what they were up to."he said gesturing to Nick, Mia, Tex and Archie.

"But we didn´t see a thing."said Archie quietly, but was quickly elbowed by Mia and Nick.

"Shut up. Act like we did."whispered Nick to him.

"Yeah. This is our chance to throw bio-trash behind bars."whispered Mia.

Shark surveyed them for a second, then turned his eyes back on Wiseman.

"So your accusations are based on the word of four teenagers. And what of these two?"he asked in a neutral voice gesturing to Flint and Leftside.

"I... I don´t know. They may have been here by accident..."

Wiseman´s remark promted snorts from several of the crowd including Dr Spock, angry growls from Lola, April, Lily, Phil and Billy. Most of the crowd including Olivia Spock, the policemen and the mayor were left with their jaws down, Strongdome grabbed his face in his hand, Chichi rolled his eyes in exaspiration and Miles though his hands were in handcuffs behind his back, exploded in laughter.

"You gotta be kidding me. You _have_ to be the biggest dumbass I´ve ever laid my eyes on."

Wiseman looked at him in pure rage as Miles was laughing his head off.

"Watch your mouth you filthy criminal! You and young Chichi here are involved in this somehow, I know it!"he yelled, still holding Chichi in a vice-like grip.

"That´s enough!"yelled Shark.

"We will now go to the police station and settle this once and for all."he said in a definite voice.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was already midnight when everything was just about wrapped up. The Beauvillage policemen have gathered evidence from the chemical plant, detective Strongdome interviewed all the young teens involved in this including Mia and the Brainless wonders, while Shark personally interviewed the mayor, Chichi, Miles, Dr Spock and the three criminals. The recordings from the labs were also heared by both Shark and Strongdome. Flint and Leftside refused to say anything without their lawyers so they were moved to the holding cells. But Mortimer had cracked under Shark and spilled the beans on the entire operation. Everything went fast after that.

"Looks like Flint´s luck has run out. He won´t be able to worm his way out of this one."said Strongdome to the gang as they watched Mortimer being escorted to the holding cells.

"He agreed to cooperate in exchange for a reduced sentance. But with all those kids in hospital, I guarantee that it´ll be high enough regardless."

Chichi and Miles fist-bumped. Suddenly Shark came into the room and surveyed the people in it.

"Tofu, Miles, Strongdome into my office this instant."he said and the three obeyed without a word.

"D´you think they´ll be ok?"asked April, who found Shark intimidating.

"I´m sure they will. Afterall they helped to catch those three croocks."said Lily.

The rest of them nodded as they were sitting in the large waiting room.

Miles, Chichi and Strongdome entered the small office and Shark sat down at the desk.

"Now. I _am_ gratefull for your help. Thanks to you this drug problem is solved and using the notes in Mortimer´s notebook the doctors may be able to help the overdosed victims."

Shark´s statement prompted smiles on the faces of the three.

"But, I am _not_ happy with how this plan of yours was executed. Innocent people may have been endangered during that car chase and you placed your lives at risk as well. Not to mention the damage on the cars. It´s a small miracle, that only minor injuries were sustained. I won´t press any charges thistime but I do not wish for such interferance. So if you are getting any ideas of being heroes again, forget it. You have my gratitude for this, but the laws will be upheld. Next time something like this occurs, you may not find me so lenient. Am I understood?"he asked in a strong voice, that demanded compliance.

"Yes, sir."responded the trio immediatly and Shark nodded.

"Very well. You may go. Chichi tell your friends that they may go as well. You should all get some sleep. James, I want you to send Frederick to me."

With that they exited the room and returned to the waiting room. The others minus the brainless foursome were eagerly waiting for them.

"It´s over. We can all go home."said Chichi with a smile, which was quickly reflected on everyone´s faces. Strongdome excused himself and went into one of the offices.

"The sleepover is still on, right?"asked Phil and the others nodded.

"I think, that I´ll excuse you all from your schools tommorow so you can rest."said Dr Spock and the teens rewarded him with looks of surprised happiness.

"Just don´t get used to it. This is a one-time exception."he said with a sigh.

"I´m going to have a LOT of explaining to do, thanks to this."he added, already thinking about his wife, not to mention the other parents.

"I don´t think you´re the only one who has a lot of explaining to do."came a voice from the door.

The mayor had entered with a group of reporters.

"They would like to interview today´s heroes I couldn´t refuse them."he explained.

The group sighed. The mayor was such a populist.

"Well, let´s get this over and done with."said Chichi and as the group had moved towards the press reporters, they saw a shaking Wiseman exiting the small office and slowly walking into the office, where Shark currently was.

"Looks like both our and your explanations will be child´s play compared to his."said Chichi to Dr Spock, who grinned as well.

"Woah. Wiseman getting chewed out by Shark? I gotta hear this!"said Miles excitedly and made to approach the door, but was stopped by the reporters.

"You can´t leave. You´re the man of the hour."

"Damn. Being a celebrity steals your fun. I liked it more when they hated me."he said lowering his head. The gang laughed along with Strongdome, who joined them too.

"He´s going to get the worst of Shark, right?"asked Lola who still felt a bit angry at Wiseman´s insistances of her baby brother´s supposed guilt and was glad to think, that he was going to answer for it.

"The _very_ worst."confirmed Strongdome. And indeed Wiseman was in for a couple of highly unpleasant minutes.

An hour later Shark was silently smoking his cigarette in front of the Beauvillage police station contemplating everything that went down tonight. It was a swift end to the drug toubles, that´s for sure. He was pleasantly surprised by Miles but guessed, that he must´ve got something out of this to make him so willing and cheerfull. Chichi Tofu was a different case. He could understand how the boy had won Strongdome over so easily. He himself had a good nose for people and Chichi could turn out to be a very productive person one day, whichever carrer he would choose. He was also always willing to help. His friends also seemed like fine children. Thinking about it, with kids like him around maybe there was hope for the future afterall. Putting Flint and his cronies behind bars would help too. Flint was a problem for a long time but the MCPD had a problem procuring evidence against him. Now however he would be off the streets for a very long time. Though at the cost of many ruined lives. He wasn´t sure just how much could the doctors help. They said that the damage to the victims was extensive. He would have to enforce the streets more to ensure, that something like this never happened again. So easily in any case. He wondered for a while, what happened to the 3500 dollars, that Flint brought into the lab. The money were not found there and Flint didn´t have them. At any case, it was unlikely, that they would ever find them now. He couldn´t however shake off the thought that they might´ve been able to save more kids if they acted sooner. If he had investigated the Beauvillage rumor sooned and not sent Wiseman to investigate some robberies. Wiseman had proven himself to be a complete failure letting himself to be manipulated by rumors and making way too many missteps in investigation. Actually his entire investigation was a giant misstep. Now Shark was at a loss at what to do with him. He proved to be completly unfit to be a Megacity detective. He concidered taking the detective rank from him or even pulling him off the force for good, but he owed way too much to his grandfather, father, uncle and even his older brother. He couldn´t besmirch the reputation of the family he owed so much to since he applied to the police force. But what to do? Frederick wasn´t giving him much choice.

"Chief Shark. You have my deepest thanks."came a voice from behind him. The mayor had joined him on the steps of the police building.

"And you have my deepest apologies, mayor. I humbly apologize for the inexperienced detective I sent to help you."he said, praying to dear God, that the man didn´t take Wiseman´s stunts as an offence.

"Ah yes. Actually I wanted to talk to you about detective Wiseman. Chief Shark, I have a small proposal..."

...

As Cracker´s crowing announced Friday morning in Beauvillage the atmosphere in the Tofu household was finally a relaxed one. The gang slept well with one new guest who buncked with Chichi in his room. That meant a small change in arrangements. April and Lily slept in Lola´s room, Phil downstairs and Lola with Billy in Mom and Pop´s bed (much to both of their happiness). Chichi and Miles were just preparing breakfast, the gang was chatting in the kitchen when the phone rang and Lola went to the living room to answer it.

"Boy its a good thing they weren´t around for this ride. Dunno how much more chaotic would it get."said Chichi and the others minus Miles agreed.

"C´mon guys. They can´t be that bad."he said.

"They´re not. But things can get a bit out of hand when they get their ideas, believe me."said Phil.

"You´ll have to meet them to know."Lily, who was sitting next to Phil told him.

Miles just shrugged as Lola entered the kitchen.

"All is going well. They said hi to all of you. And Chichi, grandma and grandpa send their love as well."she said to Chichi, who looked curious.

"They´re there too? Woah, that must be a good ride. I bet grandpa Noah is making it interesting."he chuckled and Lola fixed him with a look.

"Hey, it´s not like his grandson didn´t make it interesting in here."she said in mock-sternness.

"You didn´t speak about your other grandparents."said Billy echoing the surprise of the rest of them.

"Guess the subject never came up."Lola said with a shrug.

"Anyway their Tofus so what would you expect them to be like."asked Chichi as he served breakfast and everyone could only imagine them to be older versions of Mom and Pop.

"Ok. Let´s dig in, we have a date with the Hidehole."said Miles.

"I don´t understand one thing. Why did you call it the Hidehole."asked Lily and the two looked at eachother before Chichi answered.

"Well... the name just came to us when we first came there. The place looked like such a _hole_, and we wanted to turn it into a place where we can _hide_ our secrets..."

Miles nodded.

"Yup, not the best name in the world. But its still _our_ hole."

As the gang set out, they found the morning newspaper on the doorstep. Picking it up they saw their own faces on the front page – the photo taken on the police station. Deciding to look over it in the Hidehole, all of them jumped into Miles´ van, which was still wrecked from the front, but was still capable of running and rode into the Hidehole. Once there, Chichi and Miles got busy with moving and installing the solar pannels with the help of Billy and Phil. Miles also told them of his plans to use this place as his first ever home. He would still go on rounds around the country as soon as Chichi fixed the van, but he would start living here in Beauvillage. The gang accepted this very well. And perhaps this was the end of Michael Miles – the most infamous person in Megacity. As the boys continued the work, the girls sat down and read the article out loud.

_DRUG DISTRIBUTION RING ARRESTED_

_Yesterday in the late evening hours a massive crash had interrupted the public meeting in front of the city hall. As it turned out, the theft problem of Beauvillage was linked to Megacity´s drug problem. The purpotrators Jack Leftside(19) and Andrew Mortimer(28) led by Megacity´s notorious Gabriel Flint(22) were using the unsused spaces of the shut down chamical plant as a laboratory, where they brew a cheap drug substance for over two months. Since Megacity´s top dealers have been arrested three weeks previously, the city´s demand for drugs was quickly taken over by the new drug. For this purpose Jack Leftside had broken in several shops in Beauvillage including Home-fix-it and the pharmacy in order to obtain the neccessary ingredients and other equipment needed. Due to these robberies Megacity dispatched detective Frederick Wiseman(22) to investigate. During this time many rumors started to circulate among the town´s youngsters. Rumors involved Chichi Tofu(14) who was supposedly addicted to the said drug and Michael Miles(22) who was supposed to be responsible. As the town was searched many times, the searches came up empty-handed. _

"Sure they have, when they were under Wiseman´s command."said Chichi, who just put the last pannel into place.

"All finished."said Phil in a satisfied voice.

"So soon?"asked the girls in amazement. The boys smirked smugly.

"More hands, more work done."said Billy, while Lola blew his a playfull raspberry.

"Ok. Let´s start this thing and go downstairs so you can finish the article."said Miles.

"And have some lemon-beer to celebrate."added Chichi with a big smile ignoring his sister´s glare.

Chichi fiddled with a mechanism and the big generator like machine sprung to life. With a whirling sound the power indicator´s lights started to shine one after another. As the yellow lights all shone green, Chichi pulled a lever on its side and all the lights in the Hidehole lit up. Everyone cheered, the boys all fist-bumped.

"The Hidehole is now officialy operational."said Chichi in a proud voice as they all went down into the kitchen space.

Miles went for a small round into the inspection hole and returned with cool drinks. Once everyone had their drinks open, they toasted.

"To the new place."said Chichi.

"To the end of the drug problems."said April.

"To the end of your Wiseman troubles"said Lola.

"To the end of your briliant project."said Billy.

"To the result of your wonderfull work."said Lily.

"To all the projects we´ll be able to do here."said Phil.

"To all the super _business_ I´ll do in Beauvillage."said Miles and the gang all looked at him.

"All right, all right... to the first real home I ever had. Good enough?"he said and the gang snorted a laugh.

After they toasted and drank a bit in silence the girls took out the newspaper again and laid it on the kitchen table, as all of them sat down again.

_However as it transpired, Tofu and Miles were gathering evidence against the drug distributors and were using these rumors as a cover up. Yesterday they confronted the three and secured suffcient evidence against them. After a mad car chase in the streets of Beauvillage, they were able to assist the police in catching the culprits following the car crash in front of the town hall. However the payment money for the drugs, that Gabriel Flint brought with him seems to have dissapeared without a trace. _

Everyone looked at eachother, as this was the one piece of the puzzle even they didn´t know.

"Damn. Where could they be?"asked Miles in small amazement.

Chichi thought about it for a moment and very slowly turned his head towards Miles.

"What?"

The others came to the same conclusion and also looked at him.

"Oh, come on, you don´t think _I_ took ´em?"he said pleadingly.

"YES!"came the simultanious reply from all of them. Miles took a deep sigh.

"C´mon guys. 3 500 dollars. D´you know what that is? This ain´t money. This is _king-kong cash_! You didn´t expect me to just leave them lying around."

Miles was slightly cowing under the glares he was recieving.

"Those money came from the poor kids who paid for it with their health."said Lily crossly.

"And they won´t help them get it back."countered Miles.

"This is crime-money. Made out of an causing misfortune."scolded April.

"Don´t worry about that. I will cleance them. They won´t cause misfortune. I will see to it that they cause only fortune. I´ll be very fortunate."

"Those should go for a good cause. Like poor homes or orphanages."said Billy crossing his arms.

"But I _am_ poor. And I ´m also an orphan. See? I apply."he said drawing a laugh out of them.

"No matter what we do, we won´t convince you to hand them over."laughed Phil.

"If you can convince the sun from rising, I´ll hand them over in a minute. No one takes me away from _greed_."said Miles earnestly with a money-grabbing gesture.

With another laugh, tha gang returned to the article.

_Nevertheless the culprits have been chaught and are facing 15 to 25 years in maximum correctional facility. It is unknown for now the aftereffects the drug will have on those Megacity teenagers who had overdosed themselfs over the last two weeks but the Megacity´s doctors are analyzing the components and are expected to give a full report within the next few days. The problem have been solved by the same duo who solved the Megacity drug problem three weeks ago – Chichi Tofu and Michael Miles. Both of them under the guidance of detective Wiseman..._

"WHAT?"exclaimed everyone, and Miles spat out the lemon-beer he was currently drinking.

"That´s what it says."said Lily, who was reading the article just as confused as the rest of them.

_...under the guidance of detective Wiseman, who planned out the entire operation and asked the two for assistance. Beauvillage is indebted to their two heroes, who risked their very lives and saved the lives of many teenagers here, in Megacity and other cities where the drug was found. As for detective Wiseman, in the wee hours of the morning the mayor in agreement with Detective Chief Ebeneser Sharkerly(53) had relocated detective Wiseman to Beauvillage and given him the rank of Beauvillage´s detective – making him the leading law enforcement officer in our humble town. We are honored to have him in our Beauvillage._

The gang looked at eachother in alarm.

"Somehow the mayor twisted the story..."said Phil in disgust.

"And now..."said Billy slowly.

"...we´re stuck with Wiseman."finished Lola.

"Leading law enforcement officer?"whispered April shaking her head.

"A good thing crime is scarce in Beauvillage."murmured Lily.

Chichi shook his head and sat down.

"_But with both Miles and Wiseman here I have a feeling, that the fun in Beauvillage is only begining._"

...

A/N: Well the first episode of Beauvillage chronicles is over and done. The next ones may be a lot shorter as many of the explaining has been done here. On the other hand I´ve wanted to go more in depth with some of the background characters used in the series and I also ended up making brand new ones which will reappear in later episodes. Also some of the new ones haven´t been shown or introduced or even thought up yet ( you can never tell what I think of) so I will try to make the next episodes just as exciting and probably more fun. Also some relationships in Beauvillage will be progressing as my unoffcial Tofus 2 series – The Beauvillage Chronicles go on. I´m also interested to see if the new characters will catch your affections like some of the old ones have. Till then.

HK07


End file.
